Un cambio de género para Ladybug y Chat Noir
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Durante una semana de moda en París, un modista es akumatizado ganando el poder de cambiar el género de todos, Ladybug y Chat Noir deberán pelear contra el pero ¿Como podrán ganar ahora que tienen el género contrario? ¿Podrá Marinette hablar con Adrien ahora que es un chico? ¿Adrien será feliz siendo mujer? Manbug- Ladybug
1. Chapter 1

_**El o la Modista**_

Era un día normal en París, las personas estaban caminando en las calles como siempre todo era normal excepto para Marinette, ella estaba corriendo desde una tienda a su casa cargando rollos de lo que parecían ser telas azul, amarillo y rojo-

¡Aún lado por favor! ¡Llevo prisa por favor háganse a un lado! -Marinette estaba gritando nerviosa corriendo por la calle, llevó a un cruce en la calle pero él semáforo se puso en verde para dar paso a los autos, Marinette se quedó en la banqueta y vio el semáforo- cambia por favor cambia, cambia, cambia, cambia -estaba moviendo los pies apretando los dientes nerviosa, el semáforo cambio y ella salió corriendo lo mejor que pudo, cuando llevó a su casa entró corriendo muy rápido sorprendiendo a los clientes y a su madre, corrió y entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, apenas se metió dejó los rollos de telas en una mesa y los comenzo a extender cada uno, Tikki la vio un momento y salió de su cabello-

Marinette ¿por qué estás tan alterada y porque corriste así por toda la ciudad? -dijo Tikki preocupada-

Perdóname Tikki lo qué pasa es que es la semana de la Moda aquí en París y uno de mis diseñadores favoritos vendrá -dijo Marinette alterada, tomó un maniquí y una cinta métrica, comenzó a medir las telas y se preparó para hacer un vestido-

Si entiendo que quieres ser modista ¿pero aún así porque estás haciendo un vestido tan Rapido? -dijo Tikki nerviosa viendo a Marinette trabajar- todo trabajo que se hace de manera rápida y nerviosa siempre resulta mal ,si lo haces con calma todo saldrá bien

Si lo sé Tikki pero llevo trabajando en este vestido para mi desde hace un mes pero no he podido terminarlo debido a mi trabajo como Ladybug -dijo Marinette nerviosa y siguió midiendo un momento- escucha el gran diseñador Lain Neri McGruanda llegará dentro de unas horas a la ciudad de París y su desfile será mañana es mi única oportunidad de impresionar a más diseñadores con mis estilos como a mi futuro suegro...quiero decir...el padre de Adrien -Marinette mostró los dientes nerviosa-

Entiendo pero te lo recuerdo, toma tu tiempo piénsalo con cuidado y has tu trabajo relajada -dijo Tikki sonriendo-

Gracias Tikki no sé qué haría sin ti -dijo Marinette sonriendo y le rasco la cabeza haciendo que Tikki sonriera- ahora a terminar el vestido -mientras Marinette hacía su trabajo Adrien estaba comiendo algo en el comedor con Nathalie a su derecha hablando por teléfono-

Si descuiden señor todo estará listo para hoy, si le prometo que todo saldrá bien, si hasta luego -Natalie colgó el teléfono y vio a Adrien el cual parecía un poco aburrido- tu padre dice que cuando salgas de la escuela tomaras un descanso, harás tú tarea y te prepararás para recibir al señor Lain Neri esta noche

¿No querrás decir "señorita"? -dijo Adrien sonriendo con un poco de sarcasmo y Nathalie levantó las cejas un momento- admítelo tiene ese extraño...gusto..fijación...y...

Esa cara de señorita -dijo Natalie en su tono serio de siempre- si pero descuida Adrien no te le acercaras mucho sé que tiene un fijación...no tan profesional por ti...-Nathalie estaba un poco incómoda al pensarlo y Adrien tuvo un escalofrío en el cuerpo-

Si te lo pido...-dijo Adrien nervioso- ¿me debo referir a él como señor o señorita...?

De preferencia solo dígale modista -dijo Natalie calmada, Adrien sonrió y asintió, después de comer Adrien se fue a su recámara y suspiro un momento para ir a buscar su mochila, Plagg salió de la camisa de Adrien y lo vio sonriendo-

¿Con que eres tan famoso que hasta los hombres te buscan he? -dijo Plagg sonriendo-

No empieces Plagg, el es...solo un modista...con sus gustos...y yo soy sus gustos -dijo Adrien nervioso y apretó los dientes, Plagg se reía un poco- si sigues así no te daré Camembert por hoy -Plagg se quedó flotando en el aire-

¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Sin mi quesito no puedo vivir! -Plagg gritó asustado-

Tranquilo no te dejaré sin queso siempre y cuando no critiques...al modista..-dijo Adrien calmado y Plagg asintió- también no quiero que te metas en problemas como con el brazalete de Chloe

Pensaba que era queso pero brillaba muy bonito -dijo Plagg sonriendo, pero Adrien le dio una mirada algo molesta y Plagg suspiro- está bien solo veré no diré ni haré nada

Eso espero Plagg -dijo Adrien sonriendo, Plagg entró a la camisa de Adrien y el sé fue de su cuarto, mientras tanto en la entrada de París había un autobús de color negro con una raya morada en ambos costados con las palabras Neri en morado, dentro del autobús estaba un hombre de piel morada, ojos color café oscuro, pero por su apariencia no se podía decir si era hombre o mujer por su cabello largo negro atacó en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su pecho, usaba un suéter color rojo y un pantalón de vestir negro ajustado a su cuerpo-

Hay que vida, que hermosa película -el hombre tomo un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz- las mujeres son increíbles ¿por que nací como hombre? -estaba viendo una película pero a su lado estaba alguien- he estado pensando que quizás debería hacerme hombre ¿tú que opinas Izabella? -a su lado estaba una mujer de piel blanca, ojos color café claros, su cabello era negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, tenía un gran fleco en forma triangular en la frente y unas patillas largas, usaba un traje de vestir color azul oscuro con una camisa negra debajo, tenía un cuerpo delgado y con el pecho ligeramente levanto, la joven mujer parecía tener cerca de los 26 años, ella estaba leyendo un libro y suspiro-

Joven señor le sugiero mejor que ponga atención a su línea de moda -dijo Izabella calmada- después de la semana de la moda podrá..."cortárselo" -hizo comillas con los dedos-

Ash no eres para nada divertida -dijo Neri algo molesto- extraño a Ramón el si era divertido

Le recuerdo que Ramón renunció desde que usted ¿como fue que lo dijo? Así trato de darle resucitación boca trasero -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Neri se reía un poco-

Admitelo tenía bollos fantásticos -dijo Neri riendo- pero recobrando a mi pregunta anterior ¿que opinas del cambio de género?

Diría que es una cirugía de alto riesgo señor y que lo pensara dos veces antes de hacerlo -dijo Izabella calmada, en su mano derecha tenía un reloj y lo reviso, pero justo debajo se veía un brazalete con una pequeña piedra de color negra con la cabeza de un lobo blanco tatuado- llegaremos dos horas antes de tiempo, el equipo de seguridad lo custodiodara en lo que llega a su reunión con el señor Agreste

Si me encanta visitar a ese pequeño caramelo de Adriana pero no a su padre es como si fuera un limón -dijo Neri calmado- aveces me pregunto como un pequeño caramelo como Adrien salió de ese limón

La vida tiene sus misterios -dijo Izabella calmada-

Sabes he escuchado muchas cosas sobre París ¿es cierto qué hay lunáticos atacando está ciudad? -dijo Neri preocupado- espero no toparme con uno de ellos yo soy una doncella, atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre -se abrazó a mismo mientras Izabella suspiraba-

Descuiden señor mientras se mantenga cerca del es cuadros estará bien -dijo Izabella calmada, Neri solo suspiro y vio por la venta mientras esperaba llegar a París, mientras tanto en la escuela todos se estaban reuniendo para hablar de sus cosas como siempre-

¿Nino ya viste lo que puse en mi blog? -dijo Alya sonriendo y Nino revisó su celular entrando al Ladyblog, había un nuevo video de Ladybug rescatando a personas en un autobús sin control- eso fue grabado ayer

Vaya que fantástico Alya -dijo Nino sonriendo- sabes esa chica me sorprende cada día, pero sabes me he enterado de algo bueno

¿Que puede ser tan bueno como Ladybug ayudando a las gentes en medio del día? -dijo Alya sonriendo-

Quizás otro superhéroe que apareció en otro país hace días -dijo Nino sonriendo mostrando su teléfono- mira te voy a mostrar

¡Lo siento abran paso! ¡Abran paso! -Marinette entró corriendo por la puerta principal y cayó de cara al suelo- ya llegue...

Hay Marinette -Alya se levantó y la ayudo a pararse- deberías tener más cuido ¿qué tal si un día de estos golpes a Adriana con tu cuerpo? -Marinette se quejó del golpe en la cara-

Perdón es que tengo buenas noticias -dijo Marinette sonriendo- ya llevo la mitad del vestido que estaba pensando en presentar en la semana de la moda mañana, hay Alya este es mi sueño

Si me alegro por ti amiga, has trabajado en ese vestido por todo un mes -dijo Alya sonriendo, las dos fueron a sus lugares mientras Chile y Sabrina estaban riendo de forma malvada como siempre-

Espero poder causar sensación con mi vestido -dijo Marinette sonriendo- estoy tan emocionada

Hay por favor ¿tú crees que escogerían un horrible vestido diseñado por ti? -dijo Chloe sonriendo- por favor es la semana de la moda y Lain Neri jamás te escogería

Mejor ni digas nada Chile porque..ah no se ¿quién fue la que te gano en aquella opción con el sombrero? Ah si ¡Fui yo! -Marinette levantó la voz sonriendo algo molesta y Chloe se enojo más con ella- mejor no empieces una pelea que no puedes ganar

No me provoques Marinette haré que caigas -dijo Chloe molesta, Adrien entró con calma al salón y vio a Chloe discutiendo con Marinette- no solo estoy segura que no impresionarías a Neri sino que también Adrien jamás usaría algo diseñado por ti -Adrien vio a Marinette y luego a Chloe y recordó el sombre negro y el gorro de Navidad que Marinette había hecho para el, suspiró y decidió hacer algo-

Oye Chloe -Adrien la llamo en su tono calmado de siempre-

Hay hola Adrien bonito que bueno que vienes -dijo Chloe sonriendo y se sujeto de su cuello como siempre- sabes el diseñador Neri se hospedará en el hotel de mi papi y claro que sería algo bueno para tu carrera conocerlo -se le estaba pegando mucho pero Adrien la separó un poco de él- no tienes que ser tímido

No soy tímido, vi como tratabas a Marinette, déjame decirte que me dio gusto usar los gorros que Marinette me ha dado y creo que es una gran diseñadora -dijo Adrien un poco serio, sorprendiendo a los presentes, Marinette se sonrojó y sonrío mientras que Chloe estaba sorprendida- además ya he conocido Lain Neri antes -Adrien sonrió- es un poco..."diferente" ahora solo te pido que dejes a Marinette tranquila es una semana muy importante para ella

Pero...yo..ella...tú...-Chloe estaba sorprendida, gruñó entre dientes y se fue de ahí dando pisadas que sonaban con fuerza en el suelo-

Vaya amigo no te conocía ese lado tuyo -dijo Nino sonriendo, Adrien río un poco y los dos chocaron puños sonriendo- lograste lo que muchos han intentado callar Chloe

Si bien hecho Adrien -dijo Alya sonriendo-

¡Hurra por Adrien! -Ivan gritó sonriendo y los demás festejaron un poco-

Si estuviste muy bien Adrien pero Marinette debería decirte gracias por defenderla -dijo Alya sonriendo mientras Marinette estaba viendo a Adrien sonriendo de manera algo tonta y sonrojada- ¿Verdad Marinette? -Alya se sujeto a Marinette y ella reaccionó un momento-

¡Eh..si yo...tú eres...fantastico..súper...guapo...quiero decir amable...si! -Marinette estaba nerviosa y sonriendo mientras Adrien sonreía- es que eres..perfecto..quiero decir..yo..gracias...

Descuida, yo no tolero las injusticias -dijo Adrien sonriendo- creo que podrás destacar en la semana de la moda solo ten fe Marinette

Gracias -dijo Marinette sonriendo, Adrien se dio la vuelta y Marinette cayó desmayada en los brazos de Alya sonriendo- siento que estoy en un sueño...

Pues pronto podrías estarlo si no te levantas porque no puedo cargarte -dijo Alya cansada y haciendo mucho esfuerzo, las clases siguieron de forma normal, Marinette tuvo que regresar a su casa para terminar el vestido ahora estaba más motivada a terminarlo, Adrien tuvo que regresar a su casa para prepararse para la junta que tendía su padre con el diseñador, Adrien estaba usando un traje de gala de color negro con una camisa blanca debajo sin corbata, su padre estaba vestido como siempre, los dos estaban en el salón de espera, hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando Nathalie seguida por Neri, Izabella y el guardaespaldas de Adrien-

Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar -dijo el señor Agreste serio como siempre-

Es bueno verlo señor Agreste después de cierto tiempo -dijo Neri sonriendo y luego vio a Adrien pero Nathalie se quedo junto a él para protegerlo en caso de algo- vaya el joven Adrien ha crecido mucho en este tiempo

Si gracias Neri es bueno verlo después de mucho tiempo -dijo Adrien sonriendo nervioso-

Bueno ¿donde están mis modales? -dijo Neri sonriendo- ella es mi Guardaespaldas Izabella

Es gusto estar en su casa señor Agreste -dijo Izabella sin un toque de emoción-

Bueno vayamos a platicar sobre nuestras ideas para la semana de la moda -dijo Neri sonriendo, el grupo fue al comedor a platicar de momento- estaba pensando que Adrien y un grupo de mis mejores modelos aparecieran en la pasarela mostrando una mitad mis diseños y otra mitad los tuyos

Me parece una espléndida idea -dijo el señor Agreste con poca emoción- pero también sugiero que se le permita a los diseñadores novatos presentar sus propios diseños usándolos ellos mismos

Desde luego, desde luego, he visto los diseños y me tomado la libertad de seleccionar mis favoritos -dijo Neri sonriendo, después de una cena tranquila todos se retiraron mientras en casa de Marinette Alya estaba subiendo las escaleras del cuarto de Marinette-

Amiga ¿para que me llamaste tan alocadamente? -dijo Alya sonriendo entrando al cuarto de Marinette, la luz estaba apagada pero en eso una canción sonó y las luces se encendieron-

Presentando el nuevo vestido diseñado por mi -dijo Marinette sonriendo, salió en medio de la luz usando un vestido azul largo que cubría hasta sus pies, tenía el pecho cubierto y ligeramente ajustado a su cuerpo marcando sus cuevas, en los hombros tenía partes de tela cubriendo parte del brazo y hombros, en su mano derecha tenía una pulsera de tela azul también- ¿que opinas? -se dio la vuelta mostrando más su vestido-

¡Está hermoso! -Alya gritó sonriendo- oye si haces muchos más de esos quiero uno

Eso es lo mejor hice este también -Marinette jalo algo de detrás de un escritorio y mostró un vestido del mismo tipo pero en color amarillo- ¿que te parece?

Amarillo...no te ofendas pero eso sería algo que usaría Chloe -dijo Alya un poco molesta-

Si no lo pensé...bien hasta que me..cuenta -dijo Marinette nerviosa- pero esta es mi oportunidad, la oportunidad que siempre soñé Alya por favor por mi ponte el vestido -las dos se tomaron de las manos y Alya suspiro-

Por ti Marinette lo que quieras -dijo Alya sonriendo, Marinette le dio un abrazo con fuerza, las dos estaban riendo viendo los vestidos- oye ahora que me acuerdo Nino me mando un video de una nueva súper heroina que apareció en otro país -Alya tomó su celular y lo reviso un momento-

¿Una nueva súper heroina? -dijo Marinette confundida-

Si mira pero no se ve correctamente -dijo Alya sonriendo, transmitió el video y se vio la figura de una mujer peleando contra alguien, su traje le recordaba un poco al de Volpina pero por la oscuridad del video no podía identificar a la persona en el video- eso es todo

Estaba muy oscuro no se pudo ver nada -dijo Marinette sorprendida-

Si eso es lo malo -dijo Alya calmada- bueno espero ver pronto a esa nueva súper heroina ¿que piensas que diría Ladybug si la conociera

Yo no lo sé -dijo Marinette sonriendo- ahora Alya por favor ¿podrías ir conmigo al desfile? -Alya asintió, después de unas horas de trabajar en los diseños, las dos chicas estaban entrando a un gran salón decorado con mesas blancas, había una alfombra en el centro, también había muchas personas vestidas de forma elegante, Marinette estaba viendo a varios modelos tanto masculinos como femeninos-

Vaya parece qué hay muchas personas hermosas -dijo Alya sonriendo, Marinette apretó los dientes algo nerviosa- ¿Marinette estás bien?

Estoy muy nerviosa Alya -dijo Marinette nerviosa- ¿y si mi vestido no impresiona lo suficiente? ¿O si me trapecio y tiro a alguien?

Ya tranquila solo respira y trata de calmarte -dijo Alya sonriendo y Marinette asintió- mira no quiero ponerte más nerviosa pero creo que esta vista te encantará -Alya le dio la vuelta a Marinette sujetando sus hombros, Marinette vio a Adrien entrar por la puerta principal pero el usaba un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, una corbata de moño y su saco cerrado del estomago, Marinette se quedó impactado y se sonrojó completamente- ¿que opinas?

Es realmente...hermoso...-dijo Marinette sonriendo encantada-

Buenas noches señoritas -dijo Adrien sonriendo pasando jungla ellas y saludo con la mano, Marinette regresó el saludo mientras Adrien se alejaba-

Me encanta -dijo Marinette sonriendo, Alya sonrió y asintió, mientras tanto detrás de una cortina Chloe estaba muy molesta mirando a Neri a los ojos-

¡¿Como que Marinette presentara su vestido y yo no?! -gritó Chloe molesta viendo a Neri l cual estaba riéndose un poco- ¡No sabes con quién tratas travesti!

¡¿Travesti?! -gritó Neri molesto- ¡Soy una doncella dentro del cuerpo de un hombre! ¡Déjame decirte que ella si tiene un gran talento pero tu por otra parte siempre usas la misma ropa todo el año! -Chloe se sorprendió por lo que dijo y se enojo-

No eres un doncella solo eres un maldito fenómeno, que no tiene gusto para la moda por ser hombre y eso eres un hombre -Chloe estaba muy molesta pero el enojo le gano a Neri-

Se acabó no te quiero en mi desfile de modas -dijo Neri molesto-

Bien ¿quién quiere ser parte de esta burla? solo las mujeres como yo somos hermosas -dijo Chloe sonriendo, se retiró dejando a Neri mojado, Isabella estaba detrás de el-

Quiero estar solo -Neri salió un momento del lugar, estaba en la puerta trasera y de su bolsillo saco una bufanda roja- perdón mama pero siempre quise ser una chica -cerró los ojos mientras tanto en su guarida Hawk Moth estaba sonriendo y la ventana se abrió-

Sentirse incómodo en un lugar donde no perteneces, ser rechazado por otras personas que no aceptan tus gusto y preferencias, es perfecto -dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo- siento la presencia de otra presa para mis malvados Akumas -levantó la mano y convirtió a una mariposa blanca en oscura para liberarla- ahora ve mi pequeño akuma has que ese ser confundido me sirva -la mariposa llego con Neri y posello su bufanda, Neri levanto la cabeza confundió con el brillo y marco de la máscara de Hawk Moth en su cara- Lain Neri yo soy Hawk Moth y te puedo dar el poder de hacer que los demás entiendan tus sentimientos de querer sé alguien más pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo por mi, quiero que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir

Entendido Hawái Moth pero yo también tengo mi propio plan -dijo Neri sonriendo Hawk Moth abrió levemente la boca sorprendido- te prometo que primero ellos tendrán un poco de tortura psicológica -una aura morada y negra lo cubrió, el Aura se fue dejando un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo, pero ahora su cuerpo ya no era masculino sino femenino, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, lo tenía de color blanco, su piel era verde, tenía lentes color morado en el lente con borde negro y su bufanda la tenía en el cuello, tenía puesto un vestido con rayas verticales blancas y negras, debajo de la falda se veía un pantalón ajustado de tela delgada y unas zapatillas negras- Desde ahora son conocido como El Travelo, no solo derrotaré a Ladybug y Chat Noir, sino que también haré que todo París sea una utopía de todos con el género que yo quiera

Eso es lo que esperaba -dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo, detrás de la puerta de servicio Izabella estaba viendo todo algo sería, El Travelo solo dio un salto y llego al techo del salón, mientras dentro del salón algunos estaban hablando entre ellos riendo de momento esperando a que empezara-

Sabes si no fuera un desfile de modas pensaría que se trata de un baile -dijo Alya sonriendo-

Si, encantador -dijo Marinette sonriendo viendo a Adrien bebiendo un poco de agua-

Ya amiga, ve acércate y habla con el -dijo Alya algo sería- no puedes estar siempre sintiendo nervios y que la lengua se te trae cada vez que trates de hablar con el

Perdón, lo sé pero es que Adrien es tan perfecto -dijo Marinette nerviosa- la única forma en que podría hablar con el es que fuera un chico -las dos chicas se rieron algo fuerte-

No inventes..¿qué clase de ideas tienes en mente? -dijo Alya riendo-

Si solo un loco milagro del cielo podría causar eso -dijo Marinette riendo, una de las ventanas termino reventando y de ella apareció el Travelo-

¡Ciudadanos de París les traigo la libertad de género! -gritó El Travelo sonriendo- soy El Travelo y mi poder es dejar que todos ustedes liberen sus verdaderos deseos -se giró y estiró su brazo derecho como si su mano fuera una pistola, disparo un rayo rosa de su mano y golpeó a una modelo de piel morena, un bollo rosa apareció y la chica se convirtió en un chico usando un vestido negro-

¡Noooo! ¡¿Por que?! -gritó el muchacho asustado, todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados-

Hay...esa chica se acaba de convertir...en un chico...-dijo Marinette sorprendía- hay yo y mi bocota

Eres bruja...-dijo Alya sorprendida, El Travelo siguió disparando a otros modelos intercambiando sus géneros, todas las personas estaban huyendo asustados, Adrien se alejó de Nathalie y su guarda espaldas, abrió su saco y de ahí salió Plagg-

Vaya ahora si las cosas se pusieron escandalosas es la primera vez que me divierto con tu trabajo de modelo -dijo Plagg sonriendo-

No es momento de divertirse con esto Plagg -dijo Adrien un poco molesto-

Oye deje que te golpee con ese rayo quiero ver lo linda que te verás -dijo Plagg riendo un poco y Adrien lo vio un poco molesto- hay no tienes sentido del humor bueno el mío jiji

Deacuerdo -dijo Adrien casado- ¡Plagg las garras! -Adrien sonrió y comenzó a su secuencia de transformación hasta volverse Chat Noir, mientras tanto en el salón, Marinette y Alya estaba corriendo tratando de esquivar los ataques del Travelo-

Si, si, jajaja muy pronto todos serán del genero contrario y yo gobernaré París -dijo El Travelo riendo- oh ¿que tenemos aquí? -vio a Marinette y Alya detrás de una mesa- dos lindas chicas apuntó de volverse chicos lindos -estado su brazo izquierdo para dispara pero en eso el bastón de Chat Noir salió girando en el aire y le dio un golpe en el brazo y desvío el disparo a un mesa-

Lo siento pero para tener una vida tranquila y sana debes aceptar tu cuerpo como es -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, Travelo se enojo un poco y sonrío-

Su miraculous su anillo quítaselo -dijo Hawk Moth serio desde su guarida-

No te metas Hawk Moth -dijo Travelo serio- ven gatito te convertirás en gatita

Lo siento pero me siento purrrrrfecto como hombre -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, Travelo extendió su brazo derecho y disparo un rayo rosa, Chat Noir salto hacia atrás y Travelo siguió disparando dos veces y Chat Noir saltó varias veces hasta que llegó algo cerca de Marinette- ¿qué pasa eso es todo?

Jeje ya veras -dijo Travelo riendo un poco, vio a Marinette detrás de la mesa junto a Alya- veamos cómo las salvas -disparo dos veces el Rayo rosa, Chat Noir avanzó corriendo y sujeto a ambas chicas protegiéndolas con su cuerpo y los dos rayos lo golpearon en la espalda- jaja veamos ahora a la linda gatita Chat Noir jajaja

Hay no Chat Noir -dijo Marinette preocupada viendo cómo había un rayo rosa en el-


	2. Chapter 2

_**El cambio inicia**_

En el salón de bailes Marinette y Alya estaban viendo como Chat Noir estaba siendo cubierto por una energía rosa en todo su cuerpo mientras Travelo estaba viendo todo sonriendo-

No sabes lo que hiciste gatito -dijo Travelo sonriendo- un disparo te vuelve físicamente una mujer, pero eso te harán una mujer en mente y corazón -Travelo sonrió viendo cómo el cabello de Chat Noir se hacía más largo y en puntas, su cuerpo se hacía delgado, sus muslos un poco más gruesos y cara también- Jo jo jo jo ahora no amaras a las mujeres, amaras a los hombres -Marinette estaba por ir a transformarse pero pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para reírse de momento, cuando el brillo pasó Chat Noir se levantó mostrando que ahora una chica, su cabello era largo y un poco desordenado con varios mechones al frente, su busto firme y definido con un cuerpo delgado como el de cualquier chica de su edad-

Esto...se...-Chat Noir se vio las manos, notó sus cuerpo y se tocó el cuerpo, pasó sus manos por el cuerpo y si tío sus busto, lo sujetó un poco y lo movió, su cara se volvió completamente roja- no...no...no...-pasó sus manos sujetando su estómago y luego entre las piernas, su cabeza soltó una gran cantidad de vapor y tardó en procesarlo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡No está! ¡No está no está!

Vaya el gatito si es lento -dijo Travelo sonriendo- bien primero me divertiré contigo y cuando Ladybug aparezca también m divertiré con ella -en su cara apareció la marca de Hawk Moth-

Excelente, su miraculous quítaselo ahora, su anillo -dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo-

Cállate, primero hay que planear -dijo Travelo sonriendo pero Hawk Moth apretó más su mano, Travelo se quejó un poco, apretó sus manos y sus dientes aguantando el dolor- No, tú no tienes el control yo lo tengo -Travelo sonrió mientras Hawk Moth estaba sorprendido y algo enojado-

Oye ¿qué tal si dejas de hablar sola y te concentras en mi? -dijo la Chat Noir sería, avanzó corriendo, usó una mesa como apoyo y salto para llegar al Travelo y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su bastón, el Travelo levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago alejándola un poco- vaya eres hábil para ser un fenómeno

Soy un Travelo -dijo Travelo algo molesta, se puso de pie frente a Chat Noir mientras Marinette estaba viendo todo con Alya, Chat las vio a ambas y les hizo una señal con la cabeza-

Es verdad vámonos Alya -dijo Marinette nerviosa sujetando el brazo de Alya y las dos se fueron corriendo pero Alya quería grabar todo lo que pasaba-

Espera Marinette esto puede ser bueno para mi Ladyblog -dijo Alya sonriendo, se soltó y se escondió detrás de una cortina grabando todo con su celular-

Puedes escaparse si gustan pero nadie estará a salvo de mi poder -dijo Travelo sonriendo-

Me disparaste dos veces ¿que me pasara? -dijo Chat Noir algo molesta-

Bueno digamos que ya no podrás amar a ninguna mujer hasta que te regrese a la normalidad, conocerás el corazón de una mujer -dijo Travelo sonriendo-

Entonces te golpearé hasta que me regreses a la normalidad -dijo Chat Noir molesta, avanzó corriendo igual que Travelo, Chat Noir rodó por el suelo y quedo agachada lanzando una patada con el talón, Travelo saltó esquivando la patada y quedo un poco más retirado, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Chat Noir levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Chat dio un salto alejándose un poco y Travelo le apuntó con sus dedos- bien disparame y así me regresaras a la normalidad

Lo siento gatita pero gánate un beso -dijo Travelo sonriendo, tocó sus labios con el dedo y el rayo se volvió morado- disparo de beso -se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y Chat saltó a un lado esquivando lo que parecía ser una bala de energía morada, cuando se dio cuenta la bala le dio a una mesa y le dejó un agujero-

Ok ahora si es peligroso -dijo Chat Noir algo nerviosa, Travelo tocó sus labios con los dedos de nuevo y disparo día veces más, Chat tomó su bastón y comenzó a girarlo formando un escudo frente a ella, detuvo los disparos de momento, Alya estaba filmando todo mientras Marinette se alejaba un poco y se escondió detrás de una puerta, abrió su vestido y de ahí salió Tikki-

Parece que Chat Noir tendrá problemas acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo -dijo Tikki algo preocupada pero Marinette se comenzó a reír un poco fuerte- la verdad no le veo la gracia Marinette

Perdón...jajaja..perdón..perdón pero es que...fue muy gracioso -dijo Marinette entre risas- hay me voy a burlar mucho de él, pero ahora no es momento de esto Tikki Alya sigue ahí

Entendido hay que salvarla -dijo Tikki preocupada-

Hora de la transformación ¡Tikki motas, si! -Marinette sonrió mientras sus transformación comenzaba y su traje se formó, en el salón Chat Noir estaba saltando de lado a lado esquivando los disparos pero en eso Travelo apareció frente a ella y le dio una patada en el estomago alejándola un poco, le apuesto con un dedo y le dio un disparo a la rodilla derecha haciendo que se quejara y cayera de rodillas sujetando él área afectada-

Fin del camino Chat Noir -dijo Travelo sonriendo- dame el miraculous ahora -Chat Noir solo estaba un poco molesta, Ladybug apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe con el yo-yo directo a la cara haciendo que se molestara-

Hay lo siento ¿te dolió? -dijo Ladybug sonriendo con burla-

Los niños no deben meterse en cosas de adultos -dijo Travelo sonriendo- perfecto los dos miraculous pero creo que tendré que retirarme un momento -saltó hacia atrás haciendo una pirueta y salió por la ventana, Ladybug y Chat Noir la siguieron pero vieron que subió por el techo-

Va al techo hay que seguirla -dijo Chat Noir molesta-

Espera Chat Noir tengo algo que decirte -dijo Ladybug sonriendo y Chat le puso atención- que linda te vez -Chat Noir se golpeó la cara mientras Ladybug se reía un poco- es decir te ves muy linda, lindos ojos verdes, esa boquita -Ladybug se estaba riendo pero Chat Noir no lo tomaba nada bien el,a tenía una cara seria- hay perdón no sabía que las gatitas no les gusta reír, A ver a ver una sonrisita -le sujetó los labios a Chat Noir con los dedos y los movió un poco levantando más sus labios- ese piquito ese piquito y si le pico este piquito, este piquito por aquí este deditos te hacer reír este dedito te hace reír -Chat se comenzó a reír un poco y se soltó-

Está bien ya -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- pero tenemos que ir y capturar a esa mujer en nuestras garras

Querrás decir en tus uñas -dijo Ladybug sonriendo-

No me causas gracia -dijo Chat Noir algo molesta-

Vamos para mi si es gracioso -dijo Ladybug sonriendo- de hecho ya hasta tengo mis bromas en una lista para decir -Chat suspiró- ¿le abro la ventana señorita? -Ladybug abrió la ventana y sonrío pero a Chat no le hizo gracia- vamos es gracioso, señorita vamos ría -Chat estaba algo sería- vamos relájate -extendió su brazo para tocar el hombro de Chat pero termino tocando su busto- ¿que?

Oye...yo..-Chat estaba sorprendida pero en eso Ladybug comenzó a masajear un poco haciendo que Chat se sonrojara mucho- ¿qué haces...Ladybug?

Tus...tus..chichis...¿tus chichis son más grandes que las mías? -dijo Ladybug sorprendida-

Somos diferentes, diferentes en tamaño -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y Ladybug solo se quedo sorprendida- vamonos tenemos que atrapar a un Travelo

¿Te refieres a ti gatita? -dijo Ladybug sonriendo y Chat se enojo un poco, Chat se salió por la ventana con Ladybug siguiéndola- esperame gatita

¡No me llames gatita! -Chat gritó molesta, mientras tanto en el techo, Travelo estaba corriendo y vio a la gente en las calles, disparo todas las veces que pudo golpeando a cada persona, un hombre estaba saliendo de un auto y lo golpeó un rayo volviéndola una mujer, cuando se tocó grito con fuerza, un pareja estaba jugando con su bebe y a los tres los cambio de género, los adultos se asustaron al verse pero el bebe lo estuvo aún más al no reconocerlos, Travelo siguió corriendo por los tejados y disparo tres veces riendo un poco-

Ya basta de tonterías busca a Ladybug y a Chat Noir -dijo Hawk Moth molesta mostrando su marca en la cara de Travelo-

Tranquilo Hawk Moth pero dime ¿puedes convertir a alguien más en tu...esclavo? -dijo Travelo sonriendo-

No lo he intentado, pero ¿a quien tienes en mente? -dijo Hawk Moth serio y un poco intrigado-

A mí guarda espaldas, Izabella, ella debe estar cerca del auto o aún buscándome en el salón akumatizala, ella siempre tiene una mentalidad cerrada y fría, será aún más fácil -dijo Travelo sonriendo- pero dale el poder de fuerza, agilidad y alguna técnica loca de manipulación de energía jejeje esto será grandioso

Está bien pero más te vale que cumplas con tu parte del trato -dijo Hawk Moth serio, aplicó energía a una mariposa y la volvió negra- ve mi pequeño akuma tráeme a una nueva Super villana -el akuma se fue mientras tanto dentro del salón había algunas personas ayudando a los que se habían transformado, Isabella estaba entre ellos ayudando a una chica a salir de debajo de una mesa, se acercó a otro lado y vio al guarda espaldas de Adrien quitando una viga de un lugar-

Déjame ayudarte -dijo Izabella sería, se acercó a él hombre y lo ayudó a levantar la viga dejando que Nathalie saliera- ¿te encuentras bien Nathalie?

Si creo que por poco -dijo Nathalie algo cansada- ¿donde está Adrien?

Creo que lo vi esconderse pero fue golpeado por un rayo de ese loco que convirtió a todo el salón en género cambiado -dijo Izabella, Nathalie se veía algo preocupada- iré a ver si lo encuentro o la encuentro...-Nathalie asintió e Izabella sé fue de ahí caminando, salió por la puerta trasera y vio el callejón- no puedo creer que Neri fuera akumatizado, debo hallarlo rápido y evitar que haga una torpeza -Izabella estaba pensando en voz sería cuando el akuma se estaba acercando a ella, de regreso al tejado Travelo estaba descansando un momento-

M canse más rápido d lo que pensé -dijo Travelo algo molesto-

Que bueno que te cansaste ahora la pelea será más sencilla -dijo Chat Noir algo molesta junto a Ladybug viendo de frente a Travelo-

El bicho y la gatita -dijo atravesó sonriendo no burla-

¡Que no soy una gatita! -Chat Noir gritó molesta y Ladybug se reía un poco y Chat le dio una mirada de enojo-

Así perdón, libera a todas las personas y regresalas a su género original -dijo Ladybug sería-

Lo siento bicho pero yo mando aquí ahora -dijo Travelo sonriendo, usó su rayo morado y disparo cuatro veces con una mano, Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron a un lado esquivando los disparos, Chat Noir extendió su bastón y luego lo dividió en dos mitades, lanzó las dos miradas y estás giraron en el aire, Travelo esquivó una saltando, se giró y golpe la segunda con el puño tirándola al suelo, Ladybug apareció a su derecha y lanzó su yo-yo, Travelo levantó ambos brazos deteniendo el golpe, Ladybug retrajo su yo-yo y volvió a lanzarlo pero de forma horizontal golpeando los pies de Travelo haciendo que se cayera al suelo, Travelo estaba respirando un poco agitada y trato de levantarse pero Chat Noir le puso la vara en la frente-

No te muevas -dijo Chat Noir sería- se acabo el juego

Bien ahora buscare el akuma y todos volverán a la normalidad -dijo Ladybug sonriendo, se escucharon unos pasos y Ladybug vio que alguien estaba corriendo hacia Chat Noir- ¡Chat Noir cuidado! -Chat se dio la vuelta pero alguien le dio una patada al estómago, Chat fue empujada contra Ladybug y los dos cayeron al suelo alejados de Travelo-

¿Que nos golpeó? -dijo Chat Noir adolorida, los dos se levantaron y vieron a alguien frente a ellos, era una mujer, tenía el cabello blanco en la cabeza largo y arreglado de lado hacia la izquierda, tenía dos mechones largos pasando por sus hombros y las puntas las tenía de color negro, la parte de atrás de su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo tenía en puntas, tenía orejas negras en punta de lobo, un antifaz de color blanco con ojos color amarillo, su piel era blanca y usaba un traje corto ajustado al cuerpo, tenía una playera negra de manga larga que llegaba un poco por debajo de sus codos con el borde cortado en puntas, en las manos tenía guantes un poco largos sin la mitad de los dedos y una placa de metal blanca en la parte trasera de las manos y un brazalete blanco en cada muñeca, tenía el vientre al descubierto mostrando lo dejada que era, usaba un pantalón negro pesquero ajustado a sus muslos torneados y firmes, en su pierna derecha tenía una cinta blanca, en sus tobillos tenía vendas negras con zapatos blancos, en su cuello había una bufanda blanca con los extremos hacia abajo, los extremos de su bufanda estaban en punta simulando ser la cola de un lobo-

¿Quién es ella? -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida, la Guerrera se puso en guardia extendiendo su pierna derecha y doblando la izquierda mientras levantaba ambas manos, cuando se movió sus pechos se movieron mostrando que eran redondos y grandes- vaya que grandes...-Ladybug solo grupo y se cubrió los suyos-

Deja de pensar en esas cosas -dijo Ladybug algo molesta- creo que ella también fue akumatizada por Hawk Moth

Bien hecho Hawk Moth trabajas rápido -dijo Travelo sonriendo, se sintió más cansada y se levanto- escucha Guerrera no se tú nombre pero quiero que los detengas en lo que convierto a Ladybug en hombre -la Guerrera no dijo nada y solo asintió-

Lo siento pero nací siendo chica me quedaré siendo chica -dijo Ladybug sonriendo, la Guerrera avanzó corriendo, Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo directo contra ella, la Guerrera saltó a un lado, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Ladybug retrajo su yo-yo y comenzó a girarlo frente a ella haciendo un escudo, la Guerrera golpeó el escudo con fuerza, Ladybug aguantó el golpe y retrocedió un poco, la Guerrera siguió golpeando el escudo, hasta que Ladybug saltó hacia atrás alejándose un poco más de ella, Ladybug quedó de espaldas contra una pared y la Guerrera avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe, Ladybug se sorprendió pero Chat Noir la empujó con su cuerpo, los dos esquivaron el golpe cayendo al suelo pero la Guerrera terminó golpeando el muro con fuerza hasta que lo rompió con su puño-

Vaya esa si he es una chica ruda -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida- vamos -las dos se levantaron, Chat Noir avanzó corriendo girando su bastón, salgo y lanzó un golpe vertical, la Guerrera levantó sus brazos y detuvo el golpe con sus placas blancas de los guantes- hay...-la Guerrera giró sus manos sujetando el bastón, lo jaló un poco y golpeó a Chat con una pared y la dijo caer al suelo herida, giró el bastón y detuvo el golpe del yo-yo de Ladybug, el yo-yo se enredó en el bastón y las dos quedaron serias-

Ríndete sabes que los que son akumatizados son vencidos por mi -dijo Ladybug sería, la Guerrera no dijo nada, solo jaló el bastón y con el el yo-yo, Ladybug fue empujada y la Guerrera se giró dándole un golpe en la cara con sus nudillos, Ladybug se quejó y cayó al suelo rodando- hay si me dolió -la Guerrera solo hizo a un lado el bastón y el yo-yo, vio a Travelo y luego señaló a Ladybug-

Ha claro gracias por la ayuda amiga -dijo Travelo sonriendo, estilo su mano y disparo un rayo rosa golpeando a Ladybug dejando que brillara del mismo color, Ladybug se levantó sorprendida y un poco asustada- prepárate para ser un muchacho, ahora para que el cambio sea sentimental te daré el segundo disparo -estiró su mano derecha a punto de disparar-

¡No lo harás! -Chat Noir gritó molesta, levantó su mano y apareció una esfera negra- ¡Cataclismo! -efectuó su técnica, saltó desde donde estaba y golpeó el techo donde estaban los cuatro, todo el campo comenzó a pudrirse y a romperse- bien pensado ¿no?

¡No! ¡Si rompes el techo nosotros también caeremos con ellas! -Ladybug gritó molesta pero su voz comenzaba a parecerse a la de un muchacho-

Hay...perdón -dijo Chat Noir nerviosa, el techo se rompió y los cuatro comenzaron a caer, la Guerrera abrió sus ojos y todo se volvió lento para ella, dio un salto donde estaba, sujeto a Ladybug con uno de sus brazos, volvió a impulsarse con una roca y se acercó a Chat Noir, la sujetó y se la llevó empujando, tenía a ambas en sus brazos pero a Travelo lo sujetó del cabello con su mano, a las tres las llevó a otro tejado y dejó caer a Chat Noir y Ladybug mientras se alejaba con Travelo en sus brazos- ¡Se escapa!

No...puedo...ir...-dijo Ladybug nerviosa, su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más grande pero su traje también estaba sufriendo un cambio, su altura aumento igual que su pecho y hombros, su cabello se fue haciendo más corto, en su estómago aparecieron marcas negras en forma de V, en sus manos y pies sus guantes y botas se volvieron negras con un estilo masculino, al final el brillo sé fue mostrando que se había transformado en un hombre-

¿Ladybug...? -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida, el ahora muchacho vio su cuerpo y se sorprendió, se tocó el pecho y luego el estomago, siguió así hasta que toco algo que lo hizo sonrojar- bienvenido a mi mundo...a...Manbug..si Manbug -Chat sonrió algo nerviosa-

¡Esto no es divertido Chat! -gritó Manbug sorprendido y molesto- perdimos al akuma y a los dos que fueron akumatizados ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer?

No lo sé pero gritarme no es la solución -dijo Chat Noir molesta- mira gaste mi poder y ahora me tengo que ir -se dio la vuelta molesta- ¡Marinette! ¡Es verdad Marinette y Alya deben estar en peligro! -saltó desde el tejado y Manbug se quedo sorprendido-

Hay no Adrien, tengo que ir a verlo espero que no haya sido convertido -dijo Manbug nervioso, saltó desde el tejado y lanzó su yo-yo comenzando a balancearse hasta llegar al salón, Chat Noir llegó por otro extremo y perdió su transformación pero ahora era una chica, se acercó a una ventana y se vio reflejada, era una chica muy linda, idéntica a su madre excepto que su cara era un poco más redonda, vio su ropa le quedaba algo holgada-

Debes de admitirlo como chica eres linda -dijo Plagg sonriendo frente a ella- ¿cómo te llamarás ahora? ¿Adriana? Jajaja esto es casi tan bueno como el camembert

Plagg mejor trata de descansar hasta que lleguemos a la casa y te de algo de comer -dijo Adriana algo calmada y Plagg cayó sentado en sus manos- espera ¿tú porque no cambiaste como yo?

Quizás por yo estaba dentro del anillo -dijo Plagg sonriendo-

Buen punto vámonos -dijo Adriana calmada y guardo a Plagg en su camisa-

¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! -de la puerta trasera apareció Izabella y Nathalie gritando por el, Adriana suspiró y se acercó a las dos-

Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo -dijo Nathalie algo preocupada-

Descuida lo encontraremos -dijo Izabella calmada pero lucia un poco agitada-

Aquí estoy -dijo Adriana un poco nerviosa y las dos mujeres la vieron un poco confundidas- Nathalie soy yo Adrien pero fui atacado por esa mujer que llegó volando

¿Adrien en verdad eres tú? -Nathalie se acercó a verla, se sorprendió un poco al ver al chico convertido en una chica, no cabía duda después de ver que era idéntica a su madre- si es Adrien -se alejó un poco sorprendida- no me cabe duda al ver que tu..bueno..eres idéntico a tu madre

Si...Nathalie...necesito...ayuda...y mucha -dijo Adriana apenada-

Descuida yo hablaré con tu padre y le explicaré la situación pero tranquilo...o tranquila...hayaremos la forma de devolverte a la normalidad -dijo Nathalie un poco preocupada, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcarle al padre de Adrien, Izabella estaba un poco seria y vio a Adriana, sé de camisa saco una lata de algo-

Toma -dijo Isabella calmada dándole la lata a Adriana- tu cuidadora dice que últimamente pides muchos de estos -Adriana vio que le había dado una lata de Camembert, eso la sorprendió un momento- no entiendo cómo te gusta esto, en mi caso prefiero las manzanas

Si ya sabe cómo súper modelo aveces tienes que encontrar la forma de perder peso, o tienes gustos raros por la falta de comida -dijo Adriana nerviosa e Izabella asintió sonriendo, en otro extremo Manning llego y perdió su transformación, cuando se dio cuenta tenía puesto el vestido todavía pero ese vestido se estaba por romper, se lo quitó y quedo viendo que su sostén y ropa interior estaba por romperse igual-

Hay que cansada estoy...-dijo Tikki cansada saliendo de los aretes y cayó al suelo- hay Marinette..tú..eres hombre...jeje -río nerviosa mientras el muchacho la vio un poco preocupado y más su ropa interior- ¿como debería llamarte? ¿Manri? ¿Marin?

Creo que Marin suena bien -dijo el muchacho algo nervioso- ten Tikki toma una galleta -le dio una galleta de su bolso, Tikki la tomó y se la comió- primero lo primero necesito algo de ropa -se quitó el sostén mostrando que tenía el cuerpo delgado y algo tonificado- tengo que admitirlo como hombre tengo un buen cuerpo

Bueno casi pero se debe al esfuerzo que has hecho como Ladybug -dijo Tikki sonriendo comiendo su galleta, Marin sintió extraño entre sus piernas, se estaba quitando la ropa interior y se la bajo toda de forma rápida y nerviosa, su cara estaba roja y tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver que tenía ahora- ¿qué haces Marin?

Tengo que cambiarme de ropa Tikki por favor...guíame ya que no...quiero ver..que tengo...-dijo Marin nervioso-

Marin es tu cuerpo, eres un hombre ahora, no una mujer y ahora tienes que vivir con eso -dijo Tikki segura y con un tono de voz calmada- además conocer el cuerpo masculino y femenino es algo normal tú tranquilo todo estará bien

Está bien -dijo Marin calmado, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y vio su entre pierna, se sonrojó y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco un momento para después caer desmayado en el suelo-

¡Marin! -Tikki gritó asustada viendo a Marin en el suelo, después de ayudarlo a vestirse Marin salio usando un pantalón azul de mezclilla masculino, camisa blanca y un saco azul oscuro, el vestido lo doblo y lo guardo en una bolsa junto a su ropa interior- perdón Marino pensé que te afectaría ver a un hombre desnudo

Descuida Tikki fue la primera vez que vi...un...pe.. no importa -dijo Marin nervioso y sonrojado- vamos hay que ir por Alya -abrió su saco y Tikki entró para esconderse, Marin suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el salón viendo las cosas destruidas y mucha gente llorando por su cambio de género y otros los apoyaban un poco, continuó caminando buscando a Alya hasta que la vio viendo su celular- Alya...

Si...¿disculpa te conozco muchacho? -dijo Alya confundida-

Alya soy yo..Marinette -dijo Marin calmado-

Si como no, pero,..-Alya vio a las personas que pasaban, hombres usando vestidos, mujeres usando ropa masculina y sobre todo tenía el video de lo que había pasado con Chat Noir- si podría ser dime algo que solo la verdadera Marinette sabría

Tengo póster, imágenes y mi donde pantalla de la computadora es de Adrien Agreste, la contraseña de mi correo es Señora Marinette Agreste -dijo Marin sonrojado y nervioso, Alya se quedó callada ya que esa información es solo algo que la verdadera Marinette sabría-

¡Marinette! -Alya gritó sorprendida y luego lo vio de cuerpo completo- ¡Amiga ahora tienes un..un!

Si lo tengo y no lo grites -dijo Marin sonrojado-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dando explicaciones**_

En el salón Marin y Alya estaba viéndose mientras Marin parecía nervioso Alya trataba de no reírse muy fuerte.

Entonces..ese loco..te golpeo con su rayo..y te convertiste...en hombre -dijo Alya sonriendo con los dientes y mejillas apretadas-

Si, si, soy hombre ahora y si quieres te puedes reír -dijo Marin calmado y Alya comenzó a reírse lo fuerte- si, si estos es divertido menos para mí

Perdón perdón es que esto es muy cómico -dijo Alya sonriendo- pero...-sonrió levantando su dedo y lo señaló- es bueno para ti amiga digo amigo

Ya Alya dime que tienes en mente -dijo Marin calmado-

Ahora en tu forma de hombre te puedes acercar más a Adrien y hablarle como un amigo -dijo Alya sonriendo- Mariano puedes ser más amigo de Adrien

¿De que hablas? -dijo Marin confundido- si veía a Adrien la lengua se me trabara y me portaré como un completo idiota...de nuevo

Tranquilo porque ahora eres hombre eso te dará una ventaja pero primero lo primero -dijo Alya calmada y Marin asintió- ¿me lo puedes mostrar?

¿Que cosa? -dijo Marin confundido, Alya sonrió y señaló entre sus piernas- ¿acaso quieres...? -Alya asintió sonriendo y Marin se sonrojó un poco- no se...es...como...si me...expusiera..

Bueno solo un rato y si no puedes lo haré yo -dijo Alya sonriendo, tomó a Marin del brazo y se lo llevó con ella, los dos se escondieron en un cuarto y Marin suspiro- bien empieza

Pero Alya yo no lo he visto -dijo Marin nervioso- tengo miedo...

Vamos es solo que te habrás el pantalón y ya -dijo Alya sonriendo, Marin asintió, creo los ojos y desvío la cabeza, Alya vio cómo Marin se bajó los pantalones mostrando unos bóxers masculinos de color rojos- ¿de dónde sacaste esos bóxers?

No lo sé...solo los encontré...-dijo Marin nervioso, Alya sonrió y comenzó a bajar los bóxers, cuando lo hizo vio el nuevo miembro de Marin quedando sorprendida, frente a ella estaba el pene de un hombre pero a media ereccion, tenía poco bello en la parte de superior, lo toco en la punta y Marin se movió un poco, pero lo siguió tocando y frotando con sus dedos, Marin estaba gimiendo un poco y luego se puso más erecto dejando a Alya sorprendida- conque así son los hombres

Muy bien suficiente -dijo Marin sonrojado y se subió los pantalones, los dos salieron sonrojados-

Tengo que...admitir..que eso fue...-Alya estaba sonrojada-

Creo que ya no me podré casar -dijo Marin sorprendido y sonrojado- ahora a pensar que le diré a mis padres cuando los vea

Pues ellos entenderán cuando te vean y vean las noticias del ataque de la tipa loca esa -dijo Alya calmada- me pregunto si ladybug ¿estará bien? O ¿también se habrá transformado en hombre?

Quién sabe solo habrá que esperar a ver -dijo Marin nervioso, después de hablar un poco los dos llegaron a la casa de Marinette, Marin estaba nervioso viendo la puerta de cristal- no sé qué decirles...

Tranquilo amigo todos deben estar nerviosos con este atentado -dijo Alya sonriendo- solo entra y diles algo tranquilo -Marin suspiró y entro con cuidado, cuando vio su madre la señora Cheng estaba sacando unos panes y su padre estaba dejando bandejas nuevas llenas de pan-

Si sea bienvenido -dijo la señora Cheng sonriendo- disculpe joven ¿que desea?

Mama...soy..yo -dijo Marin nervioso- Marinette

¿Marinette? -dijo el señor sorprendido- ¿acaso a ti también te atacaron? -los dos padres se quedaron sorprendidos-

Si...atacaron la semana de la moda y termine...convertido...en este chico -dijo Marin nervioso viendo su cuerpo-

Si en verdad eres mi hija dime algo que solo mi niña sabría -dijo el señor Dupain algo serio-

Cuando tu mama y se conocieron ella era un extranjero, tú trabajabas en una cafetería preparando y sirviendo café, cuando ella entró te enamoraste a primera vista, no sabías cómo actuar y le derramaste café caliente en su regazo por torpeza -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Eso fue accidente que me lleno de quemaduras pero tu padre fue muy amable después de eso -dijo la señora Dupain sonriendo- ¡¿Marinette?! -los dos padre se acercaron a verlo, la cara se parecía, el cabello y ojos hasta los aretes que no se quitaba-

Dios mío mi niñita -dijo el señor Dupain preocupado- entonces ¿un súper villano te hizo esto?

Si me transformo en un hombre y yo no sé qué hacer -dijo Marin preocupado y deprimido-

Bueno espero que esto sea temporal -dijo la señor Dupain preocupada-

No lo sé pero todas las personas afectadas también están preocupadas -dijo Marin asustado-

Aver primero calmémonos, el es nuestra Marinette, pero atrapada en un cuerpo masculino, lógico llevará un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea -dijo el señor Dupain calmado- hija, hijo...Marin...creo que tenemos que hablar de padre a hijo sobre...esto -lo señaló completamente con las manos-

Si creo...-dijo Marin nervioso, Alya suspiró aliviada viendo todo desde la puerta y se fue con calma, en otro extremo de París Neri estaba regresando al salón pero su cuerpo y género habían cambiado, ahora era una mujer de busto copa B, su piel morena cabello largo y laceo, usaba un pantalón negro y un suéter rojo de manga larga, sonrió viejo su cuerpo y asintió-

Perfecto veo que tu si sabes hacer milagros Hawk Moth -dijo Neri sonriendo, en su mano derecha apareció el akuma todavía- bien hecho en akumatizar a mi guarda espaldas

No recibo órdenes de parte tuya, y no tuve nada que ver con eso -dijo Hawk Moth serio-

¿Que has dicho? -dijo Neri sorprendida- yo la vi estaba disfrazada con ese extraño traje de Guerrera loba ¿qué pasó?

Estaba por poseerla pero algo pasó perdí contacto con mi akuma no sé que haya pasado pero podría volver a pasar, tú serás mis ojos y oídos de momento podrías serme útil -dijo Hawk Moth serio- quiero saber quién fue la que interfirió en mis planes

¿Plan? Eso no fue un plan -dijo Neri molesta- eso solo fue una simple pelea

Escucha debes seguir mi plan o te quitaré tus poderes y te regresare a tu forma original -dijo Hawk Moth serio-

A mí no me amenaces, porque tengo una idea de que hacer -dijo Neri molesta- Te diré algo si tú me dejas en esta forma femenina, yo te perfeccionare un plan nuevo, ¿que límites tienen tus poderes?

No lo sé nunca he ido más allá de un akumatizado -dijo Hawk Moth serio pensándolo un poco- más te vale que tu plan tenga un buen efecto o sufrirás toda mi ira

No esperaba menos -dijo Neri sería, el akuma voló y se fue alejando un poco- te llamaré cuando sea el momento akuma -sé fue caminando de momento entrando al salón, buscó en todos lados y vio a Izabella hablando con Natalie la guarda espalda de Adrien, las dos estaban un poco serias mientras Adriana estaba nerviosa sentada en una silla, Neri sonrió y se acercó a ver a Adriana- curioso no recuerdo haberla transformado, no importa -pensó en voz alta un momento y se acercó a las dos mujeres- vaya forma de alegrar la fiesta

¿Usted quién es? -dijo Natalie sería-

¿Que? ¿No me reconoces Natalie? Soy Neri -dijo Neri sonriendo con burla- si yo también fui afectada, y déjame decirte que encantan este gran cambio

Neri...veo que cumpliste tu sueño -dijo Izabella un poco seria- ¿donde estabas? A todo esto

Mmm por ahí, solo salí a tomar un respiro cuando esa encantadora dama me atacó, ¿cuál es tu excusa? ¿Por que estás tan agitada y desalineada?

Estaba aquí ayudando a la gente que tuvo problemas con sus nuevos géneros -dijo Izabella seria-

Oigan ¿podrían no discutir? Hay otros problemas aquí también -dijo Adriana nerviosa viendo el lugar a la gente nerviosa- por favor

Es verdad, Adrien...Adriana...quizás...-dijo Natalie un poco confundida y Adriana asintió con la cabeza- tu padre está al tanto de la situación dice que quiere verte en casa ahora para que hablemos todos con el

Bueno, Izabella ve en mi lugar, iré a mi hotel, es obvio que no puedes protegerme -dijo Neri sonriendo con burla e Izabella se enojo un poco- adiosito -saludo mientras se retiraba, Izabella acompañó a Adriana, Natalie y al guarda espaldas de Adriana a la mansión Agreste-

No era necesario que nos siguieras -dijo Natalie calmada-

¿Que otra opción tenía? Técnicamente me despidieron -dijo Izabella calmada- ¿además prefieres enfrentarte al señor Agreste tu sola? -Natalie solo apretó los dientes un poco y asintió-

El señor Agreste es un hombre serio, refinado y dedicado a la seguridad de su hijo -dijo Natalie sería-

Pero no es un hombre tolerante y menos cuando se trata de su nueva hija ¿verdad? -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Natalie no dijo nada- lo tomaré como un si -Adriana estaba nerviosa temblando un poco- tranquila Adriana todo saldrá bien -Izabella le tallo la cabeza y ella asintió, los cuatro entraron a la mansión después de un rato, dentro el señor Agreste estaba serio en las entradas-

¡¿Que rayos le pasó a Adrien?! ¡Y quiero una explicación no gay! -Daniel Agreste gritó molesto mientras los cuatro estaban nerviosos-

Un loco atacó el salón en medio de la semana de la moda, me golpeó con su rayo y ahora soy una chica -dijo Adriana nerviosa- papa...por favor...yo...-Daniel Agreste se acercó a su nueva hija y la miro de cerca- papa...

Te vez idéntica a tu madre -dijo Daniel sorprendido y de forma tranquila, eso sorprendió a los presentes- la cara, el cabello, los ojos, eres idéntico a ella en todos los sentidos

Papa yo...lo siento...-dijo Adriana calmada y deprimida-

No tienes porque disculparte, esto no es tu culpa, al menos estás bien y no te pasó nada grave, aparte de bueno quedar así es grato saber que estás vivo y a salvo -dijo Daniel calmado- hijo..o hija..bueno Adriana ve a descansar

Si me gustaría pero..yo...no se,..que hacer,.con mis necesidades -Adriana apretó los dientes nerviosa y el señor Agreste se tensó un momento entendiendo el mensaje-

Si muy bien...-dijo Daniel Agreste aclarando su garganta- Izabella Shiba Caine y Natalie ¿podrían ayudar a mi hija?

Claro señor Agreste, yo la ayudaré con todo gusto -dijo Izabella sonriendo, las tres chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de la joven, el guarda espaldas y el señor Agreste estaban por entrar pero Natalie e Izabella no los dejaron-

Los siento mucho señor Agreste pero esto es cosa de mujeres -dijo Natalie calmada, Daniel Agreste asintió calmado y solo cerraron la puerta-

¿Por que las mujeres siempre tienen secretos tan raros? -dijo Daniel calmado y el Guarda espaldas asintió- ¿Mujeres quién las entiende? -el Guarda espaldas volvió a asentir, mientras tanto dentro del cuarto las dos mujeres estaban desvistiendo a Adriana la cual estaba nerviosa cerrando los ojos-

Señorita Adriana le sugiero que no cierre los ojos -dijo Natalie calmada- usted es una mujer ahora debe acostumbrarse cómo tal

Pero es vergonzoso -dijo Adriana nerviosa, le quitaron la ropa mostrando un cuerpo delgado en formación pero ya más desarrollado, caderas anchas, estomago delgado y firme, senos copa B más o menos pero algo grandes para su edad, lo único que quedaba era su bóxer masculino, Adriana estaba nerviosa y se cubrió con sus brazos justo en el busto-

Adriana no tienes porque sentir miedo o nervios, es totalmente natural -dijo Izabella sonriendo- ahora tus bóxers -Adriana asintió sonrojada, Izabella la vio y se sorprendió- _sé ve tan tierna así_ -le bajó el bóxer con cuidado mostrando su piel desnuda- ahora debes darte un baño

Pero tengo...vergüenza -dijo Adriana nerviosa, las dos mujeres se vieron confundidas- ¿es decir como me lavo...ahí...abajo?

Bien tú puedes ayudarla, yo iré a traerle algo de ropa, quizás la ropa de su madre ayude -dijo Natalie calmada- en el camino te traeré algo de ropa para que se cambie

Si gracias -dijo Izabella sonriendo, vio de nuevo el cuerpo de Adriana y quedo sorprendida- ¿estas rasurada completamente?

Bueno en mi trabajo como modelo necesito ser limpia así que me afeito seguido todo el cuerpo -dijo Adriana nerviosa- hasta mis piernas

Bueno entonces el afeitarte está concluido -dijo Izabella sonriendo, mientras tanto en casa de Marinette, MarinNo estaba pasando por lo mismo, el sé había quitado la ropa y estaba en la regadera dejando que el agua limpiara su cuerpo-

Lávate cómo siempre Marinette -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo-

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo papa -dijo Marin en la regadera nervioso- es que aún no me acostumbro a lavarme o a ver este cuerpo

Está prisa o te cerraré el agua caliente -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo, Marin solo suspiro y comenzo a bañarse como siempre pero tenía problemas para tocar su nuevo miembro masculino, cuando termino estaba sentado en el inodoro suspirando sonrojado-

Eso fue muy vergonzoso -dijo Mari nervioso-

No hay nada de malo en el cuerpo humano -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo- bien ahora ponte esto -le dio ropa interior masculina, un bóxer negro y una playera blanca de tirantes, Marin sé los puso junto a un pantalón negro de pijama- está noche será como siempre descuida

Está bien papa -dijo Marin calmado, se rasco la barbilla y sintió que tenía el pelo largo- oye papá ¿de casualidad tengo que afeitarme los bellos de las piernas?

No, los hombres se afeitan la cara nada más -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo- tienes que hacerlo -Marin asintió y se comenzó a afeitar cuando salió tenía varias cortadas en la cara y las había cubierto con papel sanitario- bueno aveces es fácil cortarse -Marin solo suspiro viendo su barbilla lo mejor un pudo-

Vaya y yo que pensaba que afeitarme los bellos de las axilas era difícil -dijo Marin sorprendido- papa ¿que cosas puedo esperar de este cuerpo?

O jojo jojo grandes cosas serás un hombre dentro de poco -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo- me tengo que ir tu descansa un poco nos vemos más tarde hijo -bajo las escaleras y Marin se sentó en su cama-

No sé cómo lidiar con esto -dijo Marin algo deprimido-

Descuida Marin-dijo Tikki sonriendo saliendo del bolso- todo estará bien te aseguro que una vez que recuperen el akuma todo regresará a la normalidad

Ya lo sé Tikki pero me siento muy mal por estar en este cuerpo -dijo Marin decepcionado- no sé cómo van a reaccionar todos en la escuela mañana...ya se mejor no voy

Vamos no es para tanto todo estará bien además lo que dijo Alya es verdad, tal vez siendo un chico te puedes acercar más a Adrien -dijo Tikki sonriendo-

Gracias por los ánimos Tikki pero creo que tengo que pensar más en lo qué pasó hace poco -dijo Marin un poco más serio- ¿por que ese fenómeno nos atacó? ¿Quién era y cómo fue que Hawk Moth pudo akumatizado a alguien más? -Tikki se quedó sorprendida un momento y luego lo pensó un poco- tal vez aún no sabemos los verdaderos poderes de Hawk Moth, deberíamos tener más cuidado sobre cómo akumatizado a las personas

En realidad Marin...creo que tengo que contarte algo muy importante -dijo Tikki nerviosa y Marin le puso atención- creo que la Guerrera que nos...atacó hace..poco no era una mujer Akumatizada por Hawk Moth

¿De sus hablas Tikki? -dijo Marin confundido- nosotros la vimos nos atacó, peleo contra nosotros y nos venció d una manera muy fácil, además su estilo de pelea era...idéntico al mío o casi...

Eso es..porque era un Kwami japonés -dijo Tikki nerviosa-

Espera...¿hay más Kwamis? No sol tú y el de Chat Noir.. -dijo Marin sorprendido-

Si pero no recuerdo mucho ya que fue hace mucho tiempo y es una etapa de mi vida que quizás debí haber olvidado -dijo Tikki un poco preocupada-

¿Es que no quieres recordar o no quieres decirme? -dijo Marin un poco confundido-

Es difícil de decir, pero es mejor que me des tiempo para que lo recuerde bien ya que una vez estuve en Japón hace unos 1500 años y no recuerdo mucho -dijo Tikki calmada-

Está bien Tikki confiare en ti -dijo Marin calmado- si es difícil para ti mejor no te presionó, mejor descansemos por ahora, mañana tendré un día lleno de vergüenza -sé tapo la cara con una almohada y se costo en la cama gritando en la almohada

Bueno si gritar te ayuda a calmarte -dijo Tikki sonriendo nerviosa- me pregunto ¿cómo estara Chat Noir con su nueva apariencia?

Tengo otra broma, Kitty Noir, su nombre ahora es Kitty Noir -dijo Marin sonriendo y Tikki sonrió, en el cuarto de Adriana ella estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras Izabella estaba tallando su espalda con una esponja, las dos estaban dándose un baño juntas el cuerpo de Izabella era como la de cualquier mujer, ya formado y desarrollado, sus senos eran grandes y su piel blanca, Adriana estaba completamente roja de la cara y trataba de no ver su cuerpo-

No te pongas tensa -dijo Izabella sonriendo- relájate

¿Como me puedo relajar sin ponerme nerviosa viendo mi cuerpo? -dijo Adriana nerviosa- bueno ahora son una chica y no sé cómo sentirme...-Izabella sonrió y froto todo los senos de Adriana con sus manos haciendo que gritara un poco- ¡Kyaaa! ¿Qué haces?

Te estoy mostrando el cuerpo femenino, es tu cuerpo y no debes sentir vergüenza -dijo Izabella sonriendo- como chico deberías estar feliz tienes las oportunidad de ver a una chica desnuda

Eso..debería ser...cierto...-dijo Adriana nerviosa, Izabella pego más sus años a su espalda y Adriana ahogo un grito de sorpresa- que...grandes...y suaves

Gracias son naturales -dijo Izabella sonriendo, después de terminar Adriana terminó en el baño cubierta por una toalla-

Que baño más cruel -dijo Adriana sonrojada y avergonzada, Natalie había regresado con ropa de la madre de Adriana, Izabella estaba usando una bata blanca viendo la ropa que Natalie le había traído- gracias por la ropa Natalie

Descuida son de tu madre -dijo Natalie calmado y Adriana asintió, se puso la ropa interior pero cuando vio el sostén se sorprendió un poco- la ropa interior es nueva tuve que pedirte mediana para que te adaptarás un poco

Gracias...pero ¿como me pongo esto? -dijo Adriana nerviosa mostrando el sostén-

Debes ponértelo así -dijo Izabella sonriendo, se puso el suyo pero tuvo problemas para abotonarse la parte trasera- ¿qué pasa? -siguió tratando pero no pudo- ¿tú me compraste ropa nueva?

Si perdí tallas cómo las mías -dijo Natalie sería-

Pues te equivocaste porque me queda apretado el sostén -dijo Izabella calmada y Natalie noto que era verdad, el sostén no le cerraba y eso la hizo enojar un poco-

Si pediré más grande esta vez -dijo Natalie sería pero algo molesta, después de que Adriana estaba vestida con una playera negra y un pantalón de pijama de color blanco-

No puedo creer que tengo que estar vestido así -dijo Adriana algo deprimida- no s que lo que dirán de mi mañana

No eres la única afectada por el Travelo -dijo Izabella sonriendo, ella usaba una playera negra de Jagged Stone con su cocodrilo a un lado y un pantalón de pijama azul celeste- además todos en París están asustados

Por cierto ¿te vas a quedar conmigo? -dijo Adriana confundida-

Si seré tu niñera a partir de hoy y seré tu guía en el camino de la femineidad -dijo Izabella sonriendo, saltó y cayó en un mueble frente a la televisión- vamos será como una pijamada

Nunca he asistido a una pijamada ¿acaso no son para niñas? -dijo Adriana confundida-

No lo sé pero siempre asistía con mis amigos aún de noche -dijo Izabella sonriendo- oye ¿cómo crees que sea Chat Noir ahora? ¿Cómo podrá soportar esa transformación de cambio de género?

De seguro el o ella estará bien -dijo Adriana nerviosa- es un héroe valiente e increíble

Creo que le falta entrenamiento -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

De seguro tiene todo el entrenamiento necesario -dijo Adriana calmada y se acostó en su cama- estoy cansado

Cansada -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Adriana le puso atención- ahora eres una señorita debes comportarte como tal -Adriana suspiró y hundió su cara en la almohada- ¿le diste de comer a Plagg? De seguro el pobre no a descansado bien dentro de tu cabello

El es muy molesto de seguro está bien y si se comió todo el camembert que le diste -dijo Adriana un poco cansada pero Plagg salió de su cabello sorprendido y le dio toques en la frente- ¿que quieres...Plagg? Oh...-se sorprendió y se levantó sorprendida viendo a Izabella la cual estaba sonriendo viendo a Adriana y a Plagg- ¿Plagg? Yo no conozco ningún Plagg jeje jeje yo no sé que hablas -Adriana estaba nerviosa y Plagg trataba de esconderse en las almohadas-

Si cómo no Chat Noir -Izabella sonriendo- ¿o debería llamarte Kitty Noir?

¡No me llamas Kitty! -gritó Adriana sonrojada e Izabella sonrió mostrando los dientes- hay..no ¿que hice?


	4. Chapter 4

**__**Primer día del cambio**__**

Adriana estaba en su cierto haciendo una pijamada con Izabella la cual estaba sonriendo de brazos cruzados, Adriana estaba sorprendida y sin saber que decir, mientras Plagg estaba saliendo de su escondite para verla-

Bueno...hay..algo..gracioso sobre todo...esto -dijo Adriana nerviosa, mientras Plagg estaba sorprendido- no...se cómo...decirlo..

Yo si -dijo Plagg sonriendo y se acercó a Izabella- estás soñando...oooouuuuu -Plagg movió los brazos tratando de distraerlo pero Izabella le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con sus dedos haciendo que se alejara- bueno ya está comprando que no es un sueño

Ya basta Plagg tranquilo no diré nada -Izabella sonrió y le rasco la cabeza a Plagg haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, lo siguió acariciando y dejo que se sentará en su mano para que le rascara la mejilla- no diré nada Adriana

Tengo una duda -dijo Adriana confundida- ¿cómo es qué sabías de Plagg y que yo soy...-vio a los lados y suspiro- que soy Chat Noir -susurró un poco, Izabella sonrió y se sentó a su lado-

Te vi cuando te destransformaste -dijo Izabella sonriendo- tranquila no diré nada, además desapareciste durante el evento, luego aparece Chat Noir y la voz suena igual, también cuando lo atacaron se transformó en una chica y luego cuando perdiste la transformación no tarde en atar clavos sueltos -le tallo la cabeza haciendo que se calmara-

¿Ahora que harás? ¿Le dirás a mi padre? -dijo Adriana deprimida-

No, no le diré nada al señor Agreste -dijo Izabella sonriendo- tú relájate pequeña

Sabes no te conozco muy bien para confiar en ti -dijo Adriana un poco incómoda- ¿como sé que no me traicionaras? -Izabella sonrió y levantó su dedo meñique-

Promesa de meñique -dijo Izabella sonriendo, Adriana se quedo confundida- ¿qué pasa nunca hiciste eso con un amigo?

Es que...yo no tuve...amigos hasta hace unos meses -dijo Adriana deprimida, Izabella sonrió y le levantó la mirada con cuidado-

Tranquila, puedes confiar en mi cómo amiga -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Adriana se sonrojó asintiendo- bueno Adriana ve a dormir mañana te levantaras y serás una princesa

¿Princesa? -dijo Adriana confundida y nerviosa, la noche siguió pasando, mientras tanto en la cama de Marin, el mismo Marin no dejaba de moverse en la cama, rodaba y se quedaba acostado viendo al techo mientras Tikki se levantó de una almohadilla y lo vio moverse-

Marin vamos levántate -dijo Tikki medio dormida- ¿que te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? -Mari se quedó medio despierto y la vio- ¿tenias pesadillas?

No Tikki es que con este cuerpo no puedo dormir -dijo Marin medio despierto, se sentó y trato de frotarse la espalda- en primer lugar me gusta que el pecho no lo tenga inflado porque me dolían los senos al dormir boca abajo, la espalda la tengo más relajada pero estos...estos...-Tikki estaba confundida viendo cómo Mari señalaba a su entrepierna-

No hay nada de que avergonzarse es normal -dijo Tikki sonriendo-

Me duelen cuando cruzó las piernas -dijo Marin sonrojado- me duele cuando duermo de lado o boca abajo y además ¿que es esto? -se levantó el pantalón un poco y Tikki trato de no mirar- ¿por que está levantado? ¿Por que tiene esa forma? ¿Y cómo lo bajo?

Tranquila o tranquilo...Marin...solo ten calma -dijo Tikki nerviosa- por hoy trata de dormi mañana que veas a tu padre le puedes hacer las preguntas sobre tu cuerpo, preguntas un tanto extrañas...incómodas y cosa que no te puedo ayudar

Si tranquila Tikki nada más que no se cómo van a estar las cosas mañana, que bueno que aún es fin de semana tendré tiempo para que las cosas se calmen y todo vaya mejor -dijo Marin calmado- ahora creo que tengo que ir al baño -Marin se levantó y fue al baño, se escucho un rato de silencio pero se escucho que Marin se quejó y se escucho un golpe-

Marin ¿estas bien? -dijo Tikki preocupada-

No, no estoy bien, está cosa se atoró en la taza del baño, trate de levantarme pero me cahi y me golpee el trasero -dijo Marin algo molesto y Tikki se trataba de no reír- hay genial casi se me dobla ahora cómo salgo de aquí -después de unos minutos Marin salió del baño algo mojando de sus manos y pies-

¿Y cómo te fue ahí dentro? -dijo Tikki sonriendo-

Pues espere a que se bajara y por eso tarde -dijo Marin sonrojado-

Bueno jiji -Tikki se reía un poco, Marin se acostó tratando de dormir, a la mañana siguiente despertó con unas cuantas ojeras debido a que tenía problemas para adaptarse a su cuerpo masculino, bajo las escaleras y se tipo con sus padres-

Buenos días hija...-dijo la señora Cheng sonriendo un poco incomoda- ¿o debería decir hijo?

Cómo sea mama -dijo Marin nervioso- ¿papa crees que podamos hablar y conseguirme algo de ropa masculina?

Claro que si hijo vamos a darte algo de ropa para que estés más cómodo -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo, Marin asintió y subió las escaleras- al fin podré decir esto, voy a pasar tiempo con mi hijo

Te debe gustar la idea cariño -dijo la señora Cheng sonriendo y le dio un beso a su esposo, en la mansión Agreste el reloj sonó algo fuerte y Adriana despertó golpeando el reloj y se levantó bostezando igual que Plagg-

Primer fin de semana de chica -dijo Plagg sonriendo- vamos levántate bella durmiente, vamos levántate -Adriana se talla la cara mientras su cabello estaba algo alborotado- vaya tenemos a la bella Rapunzel y su pelo de escoba jajaja

Cállate Plagg -dijo Adriana algo molesta-

Buenos días señorita Adriana -dijo Izabella sonriendo a su lado, ella usaba una camisa blanca, un saco negro y un pantalón negro con zapatos negros-

Izabella ¿qué pasó? ¿Me quede dormido? -dijo Adriana confundida-

Es dormida -dijo Izabella sonriendo- desde este momento yo seré tu ayudante personal

¿Cómo un mayordomo? -dijo Adriana confundida- ¿eso dices?

Si algo parecido -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Espera ¿que voy a hacer con la sesión de fotos? ¿Con el esgrima? ¿Entre otras actividades? -dijo Adriana confundida- yo sugiero que las cancelen todas

No se poder, en primera el chino todavía lo puede seguir tomando, pero el esgrima tu padre sugiere que tomes clases privadas hasta que tu cuerpo regrese a la normalidad -dijo Izabella sonriendo- la sesión de fotos de está tarde está cancelada debido a que ya no eres un hombre, dicen que te estarán esperando hasta que recuperes tu cuerpo

Vaya bueno un trabajo menos -dijo Adriana sonriendo- también ¿estarás ayudándome con mi cuerpo?

Bueno me he tomado el tiempo para hacer una actividad de amigas -dijo Izabella sonriendo- descuida eres tu y yo -le mostró una tarjeta negra de crédito-

La tarjeta negra de mi papá ¿por que la tienes? -dijo Adriana sorprendida-

Oh es que le sugerí la pequeña idea de que necesitas ropa y el me dio la tarjeta -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

¿No vendrá Natalie? -dijo Adriana calmada-

¿Quieres vestir cómo señorita extra virgen de la Edad Media o verte cómo una chica moderna? -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Adriana sonrió asintiendo-

Mejor prefiero verme cómo un hombre de nuevo -dijo Adriana sonriendo- espero que no dure mucho está transformación, mi noche no fue muy fácil, la espalda me duele, las caderas son más grande y me doblaron el cuerpo al dormir de lado, cuando traté de dormir boca abajo estas me estorbaron -señaló sus senos algo molesta-

Mira el lado positivo al menos cuando sudas ya no hueles a hombre -dijo Plagg sonriendo-

También ahora el cabello me duele -dijo Adriana molesta señalando su cabeza y Plagg se metió en su cabello moviéndose entre algunas hondas de su pelo- tengo que ir baño y me daré una ducha -entró al baño mientras Izabella estaba en la puerta esperando- ¡Hay no puede ser!

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izabella preocupada-

Si, solo que trate de orinar parado pero olvidé que ya no tengo el equipo para hacerlo -dijo Adriana algo molesta haciendo reír a Plagg y a Izabella- ahora ¿podrías traerme un trapeador y una muda de ropa también? -Izabella y Plagg se rieron un poco más fuerte ante la idea, la tarde llegó y Marin estaba en el centro, estaba en un centro comercial con su padre comprando algo de ropa para el-

No puedo creer que ya ni mis zapatos me queden -dijo Marin algo molesto, estaba usando un pantalón de ejercicio y una sudadero igual qué zapatos que al perecer eran de su padre-

Bueno Marin, los hombres tienen los pies más grandes que las mujeres es normal que ya ninguna de tus ropas te queden -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo- mira pruébate esto creo que es de tu estilo -Marin tomó la ropa y entro a un vestidor, se escucho cómo estaba cayendo la ropa hasta que salió y el señor Dupain sonrió- ¿lo ves? No te queda mal

Si tienes razón papa -dijo Marin sonriendo viendo que estaba usando una chaqueta de color azul oscuro, debajo usaba una playera de cuello largo de color blanca, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenías blancos- si me gusta mucho además me recuerda a mi ropa favorita -se agitó un poco el cabello mostrando que tenía un fleco algo largo en puntas pequeñas- si no me veo mal

Bien hijo o hija, vamos a comprarte un poco más de ropa -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo, los dos asintieron y fueron caminando un poco, Tikki estaba dentro del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, el señor Dupain pagó la ropa dejando que Marin la usara un rato más, siguieron buscando más ropa mientras Tikki estaba un poco aburrida, los dos siguieron caminando por un rato más hasta que pasaron por un lugar que vendía ropa deportiva, Marin tuvo que escoger ropa deportiva por si las dudas, mientras el señor Dupain pagaba la ropa Marin estaba viendo a unas chicas hablando entre ellas-

¿Ya lo viste? Se ve algo guapo -dijo una chica rubia a una chica pelirroja-

Si es muy guapo y por cierto de ve tierno -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras Marin estaba confundido, notando que hablaban entre ellas en susurros-

Vamos hijo hay que seguir un momento -dijo Dupain sonriendo y Marin asintió siguiendo a sus padre, las chicas lo saludaron sonriendo, él se sonrojó levemente y saludo con su mano sonriendo, el señor Dupain se dio cuenta y sonrío- parece que les gustaste

¿Que dices? -dijo Marin confundido-

Que le gustaste a esas chicas -dijo Dupain sonriendo- ¿entonces porque otra razón te sonrieron y te saludaron? -Marin se quedo sorprendido un momento- ya ves hijo le gustas a las chicas

Si...claro -dijo Marin nervioso- esto va a ser toda una experiencia -siguieron caminando hasta que Marin vio cómo una chica un poco mayor que él estaba usando un pantalón deportivo de color rosa ajustado al cuerpo, la chica se dobló dejando su trasero flexionado, las curvas de su parte se mostraron en la ropa, Marin se sonrojó y se quedó hipnotizado por la forma de la chica, una figura buena y un trasero algo grande, por estar distraído cómo todo hombre novato termino golpeándose con una columna del edificio justo en su cara-

Auch -Marin se quejó y se sujeto la cara ya que tenía una marca roja por el impacto-

¿Hijo que te pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo el señor Dupain nervioso mientras vida cómo Marin se sujetaba la cara teniendo una marca roja- ¿qué pasó?

Si estoy bien papa...es que...me distraje -dijo Marin nervioso derramando unas pocas lágrimas- por ella...-señaló a la derecha y el señor Dupain vio cómo había una chica flexionándose mostrando su cuerpo delgado y entrenado, el señor Dupain vio a Marin un momento y comenzó a reírse un poco alto- ya no fue gracioso papa -Marin se sonrojó un poco-

Hay, hay, hay hijo eres un novato jajaja -dijo el señor Dupain riendo un poco mientras Marin estaba un poco confundido, en otro lado de la misma tienda estaba Adriana quejándose un poco-

Ya dije que no quiero...ya tengo mucha ropa...-dijo Adriana nerviosa y sonrojada-

Adriana ya no discutas -dijo Izabella algo molesta- ya se que te molesta hacer esto pero por favor ¿quieres seguir usando el vestido de noche de tu madre? -señalo a Adriana la cual estaba usando un vestido azul rey de tirantes, estaba sonrojada ya que llamaba mucho la atención- no te portes cómo bebé vamos de una vez -la cargo al estilo de princesa y se la llevó-

¿Puede haber algo más humillante? -dijo Adriana confundida y avergonzada-

Si, pero todavía te faltan 27 días más para eso, prepárate para sufrir mucho -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Adriana se puso algo nerviosa, Izabella la llevó a varios lados mostrándole algo de ropa nueva para ella, pero iba primero por lo más importante-

¿A dónde me llevas? -dijo Adriana nerviosa-

Pues aquí -dijo Izabella sonriendo y le mostró la zona de lencería, cuando Adriana la vio se sonrojó en extremo-

No, no, no por supuesto que no -dijo Adriana sonrojada, trato de salir corriendo pero Izabella la sujeto del vestido impidiendo que saliera huyendo- suéltame no pienso usar ese...tipo de cosas.

Adriana es natural para una mujer usar ropa interior -dijo Izabella calmada- vamos te voy a medir para que uses tu primer sostén

Me niego...no quiero...no quiero pasar por ese momento...ya vergonzoso -Adriana se saco y salió corriendo pero Izabella la sujeto y la cargo en su hombro derecho para llevársela con calma- bájame, por favor no lo hagas bájame -Izabella sonrió y la llevo a un probador tomando un sostén de color ojo y negro-

Primero vamos a medirte -dijo Izabella sonriendo mostrando una cinta de un metro-

Qué vergüenza -dijo Adriana nerviosa-

Vamos no hay nada que temer solo que ahora si serás una dama jejeje -dijo Plagg sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Ya deja Plagg -dijo Izabella sonriendo- vamos quítate el vestido y levanta los brazos -Adriana se sonrojó un poco, se quitó el vestido mostrando que estaba usando su ropa interior masculina, se tipo el pecho con el vestido y su cara estaba roja, Plagg estaba sonrojado y sonriendo un poco- no tengas pena vamos levanta los brazos

Es que...no..puedo me...vergüenza y no se porque...-dijo Adriana nerviosa y sonrojada-

Hay...Adriana por fin estás teniendo el corazón de una dama -dijo Izabella sonriendo sonrojada y maravillada con ella-

Déjame en paz...-dijo Adriana nerviosa- bueno aquí vamos -Adriana levantó los brazos mostrando que tenía senos de una talla notable entre las chicas de su edad- se cuidadosa porque es mi primera vez además no se que hacer -Izabella sonrió sonrojada mientras Plagg se sujeto la nariz-

La belleza debe ser un pecado -dijeron Plagg e Izabella sonriendo, Adriana entrecerró los ojos algo molesta, Izabella le estaba tomando las medidas sonriendo-

¿Todas las chicas hacen esto? -dijo Adriana sonrojada, pasó el listón por debajo y luego lo sucio colocándolo en los pezones, pero al moverlos Adriana soltó un leve gemido por error-

Si, porque si no compras el sostén que es para tus medidas el sostén te podría lastimar -dijo Izabella sonriendo- bien copa B casi C bien eres dotada -Izabella estaba viendo el sostén sonriendo y le mostró cómo ponercelo-

¿También tuviste que pasar por esto? -dijo Adriana sonriendo sonrojada viendo su nuevo sostén-

Si, mi madre me ayudó, al principio me sentía extraña ya que no tenía senos -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Adriana la vio confundida-

Pero entonces...¿estás usando relleno ahora? -dijo Adriana confundida e Izabella le sujeto las mejillas y las peñisco con algo de fuerza mientras en en la cabeza de Izabella se marcaba una vena- perdón perdóname...

Estos son regalos del cielo y son naturales -dijo Izabella molesta pero sonriendo-

Claro...perdón...perdón -dijo Adriana nerviosa y sonriendo, Izabella la soltó y las dos siguieron buscando ropa- quiero un estilo juvenil, pero también quiero lucir sería un poco, quiero que se note que no por ser una chica me tomen menos en serio -Adriana estaba viendo su ropa mientras Plagg estaba viéndola dentro del cabello de Izabella- creo tener mi estilo -escogió una ropa y entro a un vestidor-

¿Es imaginación mía o Adriana ya se está comportando como una chica? -dijo Plagg confundido-

No, creo que los efectos del disparo ya comenzaron -dijo Izabella calmada-

Es verdad ya lo recuerdo, durante la pelea ese villano le dijo que tendré aún cambio sentimental por su ataque -dijo Plagg sorprendido- y a Ladybug le hizo lo mismo

Entonces los dos irán cambiando poco a poco -dijo Izabella sería, el vestidor se abrió revelando a Adriana- vaya...-Izabella estaba sorprendida mientras Plagg sonrió-

Nada mal -dijo Plagg sonriendo, Adriana estaba usando una blusa blanca algo larga qué pasaba por debajo de la cintura, en la cintura de la blusa estaba usando una tira negra, usaba un pantalón pesquero azul cielo y encima usaba una chaqueta de color azul clara con las mangas arremangadas con zapatos negros- pero aún te falta una manita con tu cabello y tu cara jejeje

A mi me gusta la ropa, sería pero actual -dijo Adriana sonriendo viéndose en el espejo- pero mi cabello eso es lo que falta, y algo de pedicura y manicura

¿Eso no te da vergüenza hacerlo? -dijo Izabella confundida-

No, siempre lo hago -dijo Adriana sonriendo, lo siguiente fue peinar a Adriana y para eso Izabella la llevó a un salón de belleza dónde un tipo la estaba viendo de pies a cabeza- y bien ¿qué opinas?

¿Que qué opino? Hay mi reina necesitas una manita pero se arregla rápido -dijo el señor sonriendo, sentí a Adriana y la cubrió con una manta azul, comenzó a un largo proceso peinándola, arreglándola y demás-

¿Esto es necesario? -dijo Izabella confundida viendo que Adriana tenía una mascarilla encima-

También lo hago porque soy modelo y me hacía hacer esto todos los días -dijo Adriana sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, Plagg estaba asintió sonriendo escondido en el cabello de Izabella, después de un hora Izabella estaba dormida sobre un sillón -

Si está lista, está increíble y hermosa -dijo el sujeto que atendía, Izabella se levantó yo un telón- he aquí Adriana Agreste -el telón se hizo a un lado mostrando a Adriana, estaba usando la ropa que había comprado, su cabello estaba peinado de lado derecho y tenía una coleta en su hombro derecho, sus ojos tenían una ligera sombra, tenía rubor y los labios le brillaban por un labial, Plagg al verla silbo sorprendido- ¿eso que fue?

Ah...perdón..perdón..tengo tos -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Me siento sexy -dijo Adriana sonriendo, las dos pagaron la cuenta y salieron- vaya soy realmente hermosa -Izabella sonrió y asintió-

Ten esto te servirá para llevar a Plagg a dónde vayas y le tengas queso -dijo Izabella sonriendo dándole un bolso pequeño de color blanco-

Que bien así podrás transportar mi camembert -dijo Plagg sonriendo y entro en el bolso, mientras las dos seguían su recorrido Marin estaba aburrido caminando del solo por las calles-

No puedo creer que mi papá me haya dado la platica ya -dijo Mair nervioso- que hora más incomoda

Mírale el lado positivo ahora sabrás cómo reacciona tu nuevo cuerpo -dijo Tikki sonriendo, Marin asintió algo aburrido- ¿oye porque te distrajiste con la chica de la tienda de deportes?

¡¿He?! -Marin se sonrojó y levanto los brazos dando un leve grito- ¡Hayai! -se pasó las manos por la cabeza y se sujeto la cabeza- es que...me pareció...sexy...-Tikki estaba dentro de su chaqueta y se reía un poco por el- me alegra que mi temor te divierta Tikki, ahora lo que debo hacer es pensar en cómo voy a explicar esto en la escuela

Tu tranquilo Marin de seguro todo entenderán ahora que lleguemos porque no eres el único que recibió el cambio -dijo Tikki sonriendo- oye y ¿qué pasa con Adrien?

¿Que pasa con el? -dijo Marin confundido-

Bueno ahora que ya eres hombre dime ¿te sigue gustando? -dijo Tikki sonriendo y Marin se quedó quieto y sorprendido-

No...lo había...pensado...-dijo Marin sorprendido- creo...que...no, es decir..soy un chico...pero cómo que ya no siento tanto amor...cómo pensaba

El rayo te golpeo una vez pero de seguro tenía tanta potencia que también te cambio sentimentalmente -dijo Tikki calmada- creo que es mejor que te relajes y lo vayas procesando con calma

Bien pensado Tikki después veremos cómo recuperar mi cuerpo y el de todos los ciudadanos de París -dijo Marin calmado, Marin dio la vuelta por una esquina y por error termino golpeándose con Adriana, los dos cayeron al suelo quejándose- lo siento mucho no me fijé por dónde iba -estaba sujetando su cabeza y estaba viendo al suelo-

No hay problema -dijo Adriana calmada, ella había caído al suelo, Marin recogió el bolso de Adriana y se levanto- yo tampoco vida por dónde iba

Esto es tuyo disculpa...me...-dijo Marin sonrojado y se quedó sorprendido viendo a Adriana, los dos se vieron a los ojos mientras Marin estaba sonrojado por la sorpresa y Adriana también tuvo un ligero sonrojo- yo..eh..ha..bueno...ha..

Ese bolso...es mío joven -dijo Adriana sonrojada y tomó el bolso de la mano de Marin-

Si yo...lo recogí...perdón..es..que...lo vi y lo levanto para ayudar -dijo Marin sonrojado y nervioso, Adriana tomó el bolso y sonrío-

Gracias y lamento lo qué pasó -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Si..si..si yo también lo ...siento...perdón pero yo ir..debo -dijo Marin nervioso, retrocedió un poco pero no vio la toma de agua y cayó de espaldas tropezando- estoy bien perdón...soy torpe...es que..me distraigo -Adriana río un poco y Marin asintió sonriendo mostrando los dientes- jeje lindos dientes...boquita...cara linda..hay perdón yo irme adios -Marin salió corriendo dejando riendo a Adriana un poco-

Los vuelves locos -dijo Izabella sonriendo, a la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reuniéndose en la escuela mientras Marin estaba tratando de calmarse-

Yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo -dijo Marin nervioso acercándose a la escuela- no puedo -se escondió detrás de un bote de basura nervioso-

Vamos Marin no eres el único al que le pasó esto de seguro a alguien más de tus compañeros le pasó lo mismo -dijo Tikki sonriendo flotando frente a el-

Hay aquí vamos..veamos qué pasa...-dijo Marin nervioso, estaba caminando en los pasillos y entro al salón viendo a todos sus compañeros, Chloe estaba sería viendo a Marin, Nino lo veía extrañado, los demás estaban confundidos viendo a Marin ya que no lo conocían excepto por Alya- hola a todos

¿Te equivocaste de salón o algo así? -dijo Chloe sería-

No Chloe yo asisto aquí -dijo Marin molesto y se acercó a Alya- hola Alya...

Vayan Marin al fin apareces -dijo Alya sonriendo- ¿quieres que yo lo diga?

Por favor no...-dijo Marin sonrojado, los demás estaban murmurando algo y en eso entro la maestra del grupo calmada-

Alumnos todos escuchen, debido a los atentados de hace unos días hoy tenemos a la mayoría de alumnos de la escuela con un género cambiado, así que si tienen a un amigo que fue afectado trátenlo con el mayor respeto posible -dijo la maestra calmada y todos asintieron- aquí les tengo un ejemplo puedes pasar -Adriana pasó de forma calmada ganando las miradas de todos, estaba caminando lento mostrando su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio brillante, una cara hermosa y tímida, los chicos de solo verla abrieron la boca y la mandíbula llego hasta la mesa dejando un sonido de eco-

Ash ¿y está quien se cree? -dijo Chloe molesta-

Es la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto -dijo Kim sorprendido-

Ni que fuera tan hermosa, yo si soy hermosa -dijo Chloe molesta- ¿y está quien es?

Chicos soy yo...Adrien Agreste -dijo Adriana nerviosa- yo fui afectado por el supervillano tambien

¡¿QUE?! -todos gritaron sorprendidos- ¡¿ADRIEN?! -Marin gritó con mucha fuerza y todos lo vieron- ¿tu también fuiste afectado? -Adriana lo vio sorprendida y luego lo identificó por su lugar en el salón-

¡¿Marinette?! -Adriana gritó sorprendidas y todas las miradas fueron a Marin, mientras Nino estaba grabando todo-

Oh...esto si está bueno..-dijo Nino sorprendido-


	5. Chapter 5

**__**El primer día de clases**__**

Todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a Adriana y luego a Marin, todos estaban sorprendidos por cómo habían sufrido su cambio de género, Adriana estaba un poco nerviosa mientras en la puerta estaba Izabella sonriendo levantando el pulgar, Adriana suspiró un poco y se sentó junto a Nino cómo era su costumbre, en todo el rato Nino no le quitaba la cámara de encima a Adriana-

¿Que tanto me grabas Nino? -dijo Adriana confundida-

Lo siento...amiga -dijo Nino sonriendo nervioso- pero es que vomitare estás hermosa, apenas te vi hace unos días y eras mi amigo y ahora eres...Wau la chica más hermosa de todo el salón -se escucharon algunas quejas de algunas de una cierta chica molesta y otra que estaba un poco celosa, las reacciones fueron diferentes, Rose estaba sonriendo sorprendida de que Adrien estaba convertido en una chica, Juleka estaba poco sorprendida pero por su aspecto resultaba decir si estaba sorprendida o no, Mylene estaba calmada, Sabrina estaba sonriendo y Alix se reía un poco, mientras Chloe y Alya estaban un poco celosas por la atención que estaba recibiendo-

Yo tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte -dijo Kim sonriendo-

Yo también quiero hacerte unas preguntas para analizar este tipo de transformación tanto orgánica cómo hormonal -dijo Max sonriendo acomodando sus lentes-

Ya déjenla tranquila por favor chicos cuando llegue el almuerzo podrán hablar tranquila mente con ella -dijo la profesora sería mientras Izabella estaba parada en la entrada viendo todo- ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? Señorita

No, disculpe la intromisión profesora puedo yo soy la encargada de cuidar a la señorita Agreste y evitar que los alumnos varones le hagan algo malo -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Bien eso me tranquiliza -dijo la profesora calmada- bien sigamos con la clase, Adriana y Marin suspiraron y siguieron con sus clases mientras Izabella estaba tratando de no reír no lo que recordaba hace poco-

 ** _ _ **Hace unas horas-**__** apenas estaba iniciando la mañana en la mansión Agreste, Adriana estaba desayunando en el comedor ella sola mientras Izabella, el guarda espaldas y Nathalie estaban reunidos en la oficina de Gabriel Agreste-

Aquí estamos cómo solicitó señor Agreste -dijo Natalie calmada-

Bien cómo saben mi hijo fue convertido en una señorita confió en que Nathalie lo cuides dentro de la casa y fuera pero dentro de esa escuela no podemos asegurar de que estará a salvo de las bestias más peligrosas del mundo -dijo Gabriel serio, Nathalie estaba un poco nerviosa mientras Izabella solo sonrió un poco por el humor- los chicos adolescentes -Izabella se tuvo que tapar la boca con una mano para no reír- cómo sabemos los jóvenes son cómo bestias que se guían por las hormonas y podrían hacerle daño a mi ahora hija, Nathalie quiero que cada vez que dejes y recojas a Adriana de la escuela evites que tenga un contacto inapropiado con algún joven varón

Entendido señor -dijo Nathalie calmada y asintió-

Disculpe señor dentro ella tendrá mucho contacto con algunos chicos estoy segura de que necesitará apoyo dentro y fuera de la escuela -ojo Izabella sonriendo y Nathalie la vio algo molesta- creo que estará mejor si alguien la vigila y la cuida

Tienes razón, además mi hija ha tenido una gran conexión contigo desde que llegaste -dijo Gabriel calmado- quiero que la vigiles, no la dejes sola protégela

No le fallare señor -dijo Izabella sonriendo- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

 _ _Bueno la verdad era que solo quería ver cómo reaccionaban los alumnos y reírme un poco__ -pensó Izabella sonriendo viendo el salón de clases, apenas sonó la campana del descanso todos los alumnos rodearon a los jóvenes Marin y Adriana haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo, las chicas rodearon a Marin y los chicos rodearon a Adriana-

Pregunta ¿cómo te pasó esto? -dijo Alix sonriendo viendo a Marin-

¿Que se siente tener senos? -dijo Kim sonriendo viendo a Adriana hasta el punto que se sonrojó-

¿Es cierto que los chicos tienen una segunda cabeza entre las piernas? -dijo Mylene de forma tímida mientras la cara de Marin se volvió roja de la vergüenza-

¿Cómo se siente la piel de una chica? -dijo Max sonriendo-

¿Es cierto que su segunda cabeza crece y se encoge? -dijo Juleka sonriendo-

¿Cómo son tus senos? -dijo Nino sonriendo mientras los chicas se acercaron más a Adriana-

Que los muestre -dijo Ivan sonriendo, los chicos asintieron mientras Adriana estaba roja de la vergüenza e Izabella se reía un poco-

Déjanos ver cómo es tu segunda cabeza -dijo Alix sonriendo y las chicas gritaron sonrojadas y Marin se asusto un poco, Izabella se reía un poco, se acercó a la mesa del profesor y la golpeo con fuerza asustando a los jóvenes-

Muy bien es suficiente, todos los jóvenes vaya a su receso -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

No nos puedes decir que hacer -dijo Kim sonriendo- señora, vieja bruja aquí tenemos una hermosa señorita,... -Izabella sonrió molesta cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kim ya tenía el pie de Izabella justo en su cara, Kim terminó siendo alejado hasta que impacto en una pared y comenzó a caer de forma lenta en el suelo con la cara roja, los jóvenes se asustaron y viejo a Izabella-

¿Alguien más quiere comentar que soy vieja? -dijo Izabella sonriendo y los alumnos negaron con la cabeza- bien váyanse y el próximo que vea pidiendo ver los senos de Adriana recibirá un golpe muy fuerte -los alumnos gritaron y se fueron corriendo dejando a Adriana, Alya, Marin y Nino solos en el salón-

Gracias por la ayuda Izabella -dijo Adriana sonriendo e Izabella asintió-

Vaya eso fue extremo pero es verdad si tenemos muchas dudas -dijo Nino sonriendo-

Si yo también tengo dudas que quiero que me contestes Marin -dijo Alya sonriendo-

Si también me gustaría ayudarles en lo que s pueda un poco -dijo Marin sonriendo nervioso- pero es que esto...es...es..

Confuso y algo extraordinario -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Si , eso gracias, no sabemos cómo llevar esto -dijo Marin calmado- me cuesta adaptarme a ser un hombre, creo que así tendré que trabajar en la próxima semana de la moda

Descuida amigo este camino podría no ser permanente -dijo Alya calmada- recuerda que contamos con Ladybug y Chat Noir para que te regresen a la normalidad

Bueno yo escuche por ahí que también Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron cambiado a otro género -dijo Nino calmado y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- solo son rumores

Bueno es mejor que vaya por algo de comer ya fueron muchas cosas que me pusieron nerviosos -dijo Marin sonriendo, se levantó y estaba por irse-¿no vienes Alya?

Si ya voy -dijo Alya sonriendo, los dos salieron del salón mientras Adriana conversaba con Nino, Alya estaba viendo la cara roja de Marin y luego sonrió- bien escúpelo ¿que pasa entre tú y Adriana?

¿Que? -dijo Marin confundido- ¿de que hablas?

Bueno cuando hablabas con Adrien te quedabas trabada porque no podías hablar bien pero cuando estábamos en el salón defendiste a Adriana -dijo Alya sonriendo- ¿acaso estar siendo hombre te ayudo con tu timidez?

Bueno eso podría ser -dijo Marin sonriendo- cuando era una chica y veía a Adrien me sentía nervioso pero cuando veo a Adriana veo a alguien dulce, linda y tierna es cómo verme a mi y siento que hablara con otra chica

¡Eso es! -Alya gritó algo fuerte asustando a Marin- no tenías confianza con Adrien porque era el chi más hermoso para ti pero ahora que es una chica es cómo si estuvieras hablando con otra chica, Marin si usas tu cuerpo masculino y tu conocimiento femenino...

Tendremos al perfecto conquistador y amigo de Adriana -dijo Marin sonriendo- eso es si me acerco a Adriana y si nos gustamos cuando volvamos ser normales, entonces

Adrien se enamorara de ti porque ya te conocerá -dijo Alya sonriendo- es el plan perfecto amigo -Marin sonrió y apretó el puño sonriendo, Adriana estaba saliendo del salón de clases acompaña de Nino-

¿Cómo te sientes siendo mujer? -dijo Nino sonriendo-

Pues ya me siento más cómoda con mi cuerpo, es cómo si tu cuerpo y tu mente se adaptarán poco a poco -dijo Adriana sonriendo- es una sensación extraña

Jaja no me puedo ni imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo justo ahora -dijo Nino sonriendo, los dos guían hablando hasta que se toparon con Chloe-

Hay mi Adrien querido que tragedia la que te pasó -dijo Chloe preocupada usando su voz chillona para hablar, corrió y sujeto a Adriana de los hombros- pobre de ti pero no te preocupes todo se resolverá -le dio un abrazo a Adriana y la pego más a ella- yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda -Adriana estaba nerviosa y un poco irritada-

Oh...gracias Chloe pero...yo estoy bien -Adriana se alejó un poco con más calmada y Chloe solo trato de mantenerla junta- estoy bien Chloe además Izabella me cuida

Tonterías necesitas estar no una amiga de verdad no con una contratista dijo Chloe sonriendo- es decir no podemos asegurar que ella está de tu lado -Izabella se enojo un poco y se acercó-

Lo siento señorita Bourgeois pero la señorita Agreste está bajo mi cuidado le suplico que se calme -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Chloe se dijo dando unos pasos-

Usted no se meta señora -dijo Chloe molesta y a Izabella le apareció una vena en la frente- estoy segura de que Adriana preferirá estar con su amiga Chloe que tiene un buen gusto para la moda, un buen maquillaje, un bronceado especial y que la conoce desde que era un niñito pequeño, lo siento señora o vieja sus servicios no son requeridos -Nino y Sabrina estaban un poco asustados viendo a Izabella la cual estaba rodeada de un Aura morada y los ojos estaban en blanco-

Chloe creo que es mejor que me quede con ella -dijo Adriana nerviosa- si ella me cae bien además me cada muy bien, mejor no la presiones -Adriana se estaba alejando que no vio que estaba entrando a las escaleras de espaldas, Marin estaba subiendo- lo hablaremos después lo juro -Adriana resbaló un momento y Marin la atrapó gracias a sus reflejos de Ladybug, la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo un poco, Marin quedó sujeto del barandaje de la escalera y sujeto a Adriana con su mano izquierda, Adriana de verlo se sonrojó igual que Marin-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Marin sorprendido-

Claro...que si...gra...gracias -dijo Adriana sonrojada y sorprendida, se quedó de pie y vio a Marin un momento- ¿Marinette en verdad eres tú?

Si por supuesto..claro..es que yo..ah..ah yo también fui golpeado por el rayo de esa super villana -dijo Main nervioso- Adrien...Adriana lamento lo que te pasó pero todo estará bien

Si descuida Marin estoy segura de que Ladybug nos salvará y que Chat Noir también ayudará para que recuperes tu cuerpo -dijo Adriana sonriendo sonrojada, Chloe estaba celosa y molesta viendo la escena, Sabrina estaba sorprendida y Nino lo tenía todo grabado, Izabella estaba viendo todo y sonrío con un cierto brillo en los ojos-

Ajá...conque de eso se trataba -dijo Izabella sonriendo- sabes muchacho tienes una gran habilidad física tal vez en el futuro puedas entrenar junto a la señorita Adriana en algún evento deportivo o también podrían salir cómo amigos -los dos se sonrojaron levemente-

Eso suena bien -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Si también suena bien de todas maneras Marin siempre ha sido mi amigo -dijo Adriana sonriendo y se escucho un crack dentro de la mente de Marin " ** _ _ **Amigo, amigo, amigo**__** " sonó en la cabeza de Marin varias veces- bueno tengo que hacer una escala me tengo que retirar un momento -Adriana bajo las escaleras con Nino siguiéndola para ver que cosas hacia ahora con su nuevo cuerpo, Izabella estaba sonriendo viendo a Marin un momento, cuando los tres se fueron Marin suspiró y se dejó caer para relajarse en suelo-

Cielos por un momento pensé que me iba a dar un infarto -dijo Marin sorprendido- ella me ve como su amigo que bueno que bueno

Si eso te acerca más a Adrien o Adriana -dijo Alya sonriendo, Marin sonrió asintiendo mientras Chloe estaba muy molesta-

Bien tal vez mostraste no se un completo idiota -dijo Chloe molesta- pero te aseguro de que una chica cómo Adriana jamás se fijaría en alguien tan pobre y patético cómo tu -Marin y Alya estaban enojándose con Chloe, Marin jamás se había sentido tan ofendido y molesto con ella- vamos admitelo no tienes nada que ver con Adriana tu no eres nada y seguirás siendo nada

¡Ya basta suficiente! -Marin gritó molesto y se levanto, había gritado con fuerza que había asustado a Chloe un poco- ¡Tu no tiene ni el más mínimo derecho de decir eso! ¡La única que no es nada aquí eres tú Chloe!

No te atrevas a hablarme así -dijo Chloe molesta- recuerda que...

Tu padre podrás ser muchas cosas pero te apuesto que sin eso tu no serias nada, mejor no te metas en mi camino Chloe, no dejaré que me vuelvas a menos preciar de esa manera -dijo Marin molesto, Chloe trato de dar un golpe con su mano pero Marin la sujeto con su mano, le aplicó algo de fuerza y la empujo, Chloe estaba muy enojada mientras Marin se retiraba-

El ya me los pagará -dijo Chloe molesta mientras Sabrina estaba asustada tratando de alejarse- Sabrina vámonos -Sabrina la siguió asustada-

Vaya eso estuvo sorprendente Marin -dijo Alya emocionada- te le impusiste bastante

Si pero ahora mismo siento que me voy a hace pipí -dijo Marin sorprendido y nervioso- que nervios salve a Adriana de caer por las escaleras hay jamás había hecho algo así mejor me voy al baño para calmarme -Marin se fue caminando al baño mientras Izabella estaba afuera del baño de mujeres esperando a Adriana a que tomará una decisión de cuál baño usar-

Es solo un baño escoge uno -dijo Nino sonriendo-

No es fácil, por un lado era un hombre y por el otro nunca he entrado al baño de mujeres -dijo Adriana nerviosa-

Lógico toma el de las mujeres, vamos amigo tu eres el único que puede entrar a ver el lugar prohibido para los hombres -dijo Nino sonriendo- tienes que ir y ahí me cuentas -Adriana se sonrojó y entro al baño de las mujer, esperaron un momento mientras Marin estaba pasando por el mismo dilema-

¿Que hago? ¿Baños de mujeres o de hombres? -dijo Marin nervioso- ¿hombres o mujeres? ¿Hombres o mujeres? ¿Hombres o mujeres?

No lo pienses tanto -dijo Alya sonriendo- debes tomar el de los hombres porque lógico eres uno

La chica de los lentes tiene razón -dijo Izabella sonriendo, Marin respiró hondo y entro al baño, se escuchaba algo de silencio hasta que Marin salió-

Ha placer -dijo Marin sonriendo- que rápido fue

¿Por que Adriana se está tardando más si ella entró primero? -dijo Nino sorprendido y confundido-

Bueno es cosa de chicas -dijeron Marin, Alya e Izabella sonriendo, Nino solo se quedo sorprendido por eso, después de un rato salió Adriana sonrojada y nerviosa-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

No...no quiero hablar de eso -dijo Adriana sonrojada y haciendo un puchero, Nino de solo verla se sonrojó y sintió cómo el corazón le salía por el pecho por la sorpresa __"La belleza debe ser un pecado"__ pensó Nino sorprendido, en otro lado Neri estaba viendo algunos videos de noticias en internet, ella estaba sería viendo cada ataque que había pasado en París dl último año-

Vaya vaya esto es realmente interesante -dijo Neri sonriendo en su hombro derecho estaba su Akuma- todos tus supervillanos han sido muy fuertes pero algunos han sido patéticos Hawk Moth -su cara apareció la marca de Hawk Moth-

No puedo defender a la mayoría pero si te puedo decir que muchos de ellos han sido un gran fracaso -dijo Hawk Moth serio- ¿que tienes en mente?

Tranquilo amigo -dijo Neri sonriendo- tengo un plan y debo ejecutarlo poco a poco, creo tener una idea de a quienes podemos traer de regreso pero para eso tendré que planearlo todo bien -siguió viendo las noticias y sonrío- bien creo que tendremos que llamar primero a Simón Dice pero yo seré Simona Dice

¿De que hablas? -dijo Hawk Moth serio-

Hawk Moth dame los poderes de Simón Dice -dijo Neri sonriendo y Hawk Moth sonrió-

Cómo desees -dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo, el akuma en el hombro de Neri brillo de nuevo y una paste morada la cubrió creando un traje similar al que usaba Simón dice pero en está ocasión su traje usaba una falda morada con medias verdes y su piel blanca- ¿que tienes pensado hacer con esos poderes?

Pues los usare para sembrar el pánico de momento, usar un ejército pequeño para asustar a la gente, Chat Noir y Ladybug vendrán a mi mientras un pequeño grupo de personas buscan a tus anteriores supervillanos -dijo Neri sonriendo y se sentó en su mesa- tu confía en mí Jajajaja -en sus manos estaban sus cartas listas mientras Hawk Moth sonreía, de regreso en la escuela Adriana estaba cargando unos papeles mientras Izabella la seguía, notó cómo Marin estaba frente a ellas comiendo una manzana hasta que la dejo, Izabella tuvo una idea y se acercó a Marin por la espalda-

Oye muchacho ¿puedes ayudar a Adriana? -dijo Izabella sonriendo y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda a Marin para que caminara, Marin no pudo ponerse bien de pie y terminó dando leves saltos, Marin no pudo caminar y termino chocando con Adriana, los dos cayeron al suelo mientras se quejaban, Marin se levantó un momento y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre Adriana, tenía la mano derecha en uno de sus senos, la rodilla derecha entre sus piernas y estaba muy cerca de su cara, Adriana estaba sonrojada y soltó un leve gemido mientras Marin la tocaba de forma imprudente, Marin estaba sonrojado y sin saber que decir o hacer-

Marin...¿podrías quitarte...de encima mío? -dijo Adriana sonrojada y Marin se quedó con los ojos casi sin brillo y la cara roja, dio un leve grito y se levanto-

¡Los momentos mucho, lo siento mucho! ¡Es que tropecé! -gritó Marin avergonzado mientras Adriana estaba levantando los papeles-

Está no hay problema, pero ¿me puedes ayudar ya que estás aquí? -dijo Adriana calmada y Marin asintió sonriendo, los dos estaban levantando algunos papeles mientras Plagg se asomó para ver qué pasaba, Tikki hizo lo mismo para ver que hacía Marin, los dos estaban recogiendo los papeles hasta que vieron que había una última hoja y los dos la tomaron mientras sus manos pasaron y se rodaron levemente, Marin se sonrojó un poco y sujeto la hoja con su mano, la guardo con las demás, se levantó y extendió la mano derecha-

¿Te ayudó a pararte? -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Adriana sonriendo, sujeto su mano y se levanto con el, los dos estaban sonriendo mientras se sujetaban las manos, los dos estaban ahí por un rato mientras Izabella se reía un poco-

Oigan la clase está esperando esas hojas -dijo Izabella sonriendo y los dos reaccionaron sorprendidos-

Tienes razón vámonos tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo Izabella sorprendida, los dos corrieron y entraron al salón para hacer sus trabajos, más tarde ya a la hora de salida todos los alumnos se estaban retirando pero había una fila de jóvenes del salón para hablar con Adriana-

Oye Adriana ¿qué tal si tú y yo vamos a caminar por el parque y comemos algo? -dijo Kim sonriendo-

Lo siento Kim estoy ocupada hoy pero otro día está bien -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

¿Quieres jugar el nuevo avance de Mecha Luchadores 3? -dijo Max sonriendo- ahora tienen un robot con la apariencia de Ladybug

Claro me gustaría ¿qué tal mañana en la librería? -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Mad lanzó un golpe al aire mientras Kim estaba algo molesto por eso-

Oye amiga daré un evento en la televisora cómo la última vez de reto, ya sabes cuando atacó Simón dice -dijo Nino sonriendo- ¿me ayudarías cantando? Es este sábado

¿Cantar yo? Bueno eso suena bien claro que iré -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? -dijo Nino sonriendo -

Yo no, pero Izabella si sola lo hará -dijo Adriana sonriendo e Izabella asintió, Nino asintio sonriendo, en otro lado Marin estaba escondido detrás de una puerta junto a Alya, el se notaba algo asustado-

¿Que hago? Trato de hacer las cosas bien pero no de que hacer -dijo Marin nervioso-

Creo tener una idea -dijo Alya sonriendo- Nino la invitó a su espectáculo en la televisora este sábado ahí tenemos la oportunidad puedes decirle que vas a ir tu también y que los dos podrían salir después del evento para platicar

Buen plan -dijo Marin sonriendo y Alya asintió sonriendo, Adriana estaba llegando a la puerta y Marin estaba sonriendo, estaba por avanzar hasta que Chloe llegó y lo empujó al suelo haciéndolo a un lado-

Hola Adriana bonita -dijo Chloe sonriendo, la abrazo pasando unos de sus brazos por la espalda- oye estaba pensando que ¿podríamos ir a comprar cosas? Ya sabes cómo vestidos, maquillaje y demás cómo las buenas amigas que somos

Lo siento Chloe pero tengo cosas por hacer -Adriana sonrió y se soltó un poco brusco déjanos a Chloe en la puerta- pero déjame ver si nos ponemos deacuerdo -Chloe solo sonrió un poco extrañada y Marin aprovechó y se acercó a Adriana-

Adriana me enteré que vas a ir al concierto de Nino o evento así que yo también iré para apoyarlo lo juro -dijo Marin sonriendo- ¿qué tal si salimos después del evento?

Me gustaría Marin sería bueno salir con un amigo -dijo Adriana sonriendo y Marin asintió- bueno nos vemos este sábado y después -lo saludo con una mano y se fue retirado junto a Izabella, Marin sonrió mostrando los dientes y saludando con una mano, ya había pasado dl rato desde que Adriana se había dio-

Ya se fue ya puedes dejar de sonreír -dijo Alya sonriendo- esto se pasó raro

Perdón es que emocione -dijo Marin sonriendo- pero al fin tengo una cita con Adriana me alegro mucho -Alya estaba riendo un poco mientras le daba un leve golpe en las costillas con el codo de for juguetona, mientras tanto en el parque Neri en su forma de Simón dice estaba viendo a los aldeanos, ella sacó un total de diez tarjetas mostrando dibujos de soldados-

¡Simón dice obedescanme! -Neri lanzó las tarjetas y le dio a las personas, las personas se acercaron a ella y ella sonrió- bien bien ahora -sacó más tarjetas con las imágenes de algunas personas- ¡Simón dice tráiganme a estás personas! -lanzó las tarjetas y las personas asintieron y se fueron corriendo por el parque, Neri camino por las calles sacando trajera tras tarjeta y las lanzó dándole a cada persona adulta que encontraba, las personas afectadas por las tarjetas la seguían y ella sonrió-

Bien Simón dice causen un gran alboroto destruyan la ciudad de París -dijo Neri sonriendo, lanzó las tarjetas y las personas fueron corriendo gritando y golpeando cada cosa que encontraban, otros tomaron herramientas para comenzará a golpear varios autos, rompían ventanas, autos y demás, las personas estaban saliendo corriendo pero había algunas que se toparon con Neri y ella usó sus tarjetas para atraparlas-

Muy bien, muy bien pronto tendré los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir -dijo Hawk Moth riendo-

Aún no, primero los distraemos en los que llega mi pedido -dijo Neri sonriendo- cuando tengamos todos los sujetos podremos poner en marcha mi plan perfecto, tu solo serás mi herramienta, apégate a mi plan -Hawk Moth estaba molesto pero le hizo caso, en otro lado Marin estaba caminado junto a Alya los dos estaban hablando hasta que un hombre joven apareció detrás de Alya y la sujeto con sus brazos-

¡¿Que está haciendo suélteme?! -Alya gritó molesta y una mujer de acerco sujetándole las piernas- ¡Marin ayúdame!

¡Suelten a mi amiga! -Marin gritó molesto, trato de golpear al hombre pero la mujer le dio un golpe en el estomago, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, la mujer se acercó y le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo, las dos personas se fueron corriendo- ¡Alya! -Marin se levantó pero se escucharon más gritos y Marin vio cómo se llevaban a Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Kim, Max, Iván-

¡¿Que está pasando?! -Mylene gritó asustada igual que el resto Iván era el único que señor defendía peleando contra un hombre pero otro hombre llegó por detrás y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo- ¡No Iván!

¡Iván! -Marin se enojo por eso y se levanto, apretó los puños y abrió su camisa- ¡Hora de la transformación! ¡Tikki motas! -pasó los dedos por sus aretes, los activo, pasó su mano derecha por sus cara y cambio su cabello hacia la izquierda y formó su máscara, lanzó un golpe dejando que el brillo siguiera por todo su cuerpo formando su nuevo traje, levantó lo brazos cruzándolos y luego los bajo quedando en su postura de siempre pero sin levantar su piernas-

Es hora de que me haga cargo de esto cómo Manbug -dijo Marin serio, en otro lado de la ciudad Adriana estaba estaba viendo las noticias en sus pantallas y se sorprendió de ver que se estaban atacando París-

París y sus habitantes están en problemas tengo que ayudarlos -dijo Adriana sería y Plagg estaba en la mesa de centro comiendo su queso- Plagg

Está bien pero sabes es malo hacer ejercicio después de comer -dijo Plagg sonriendo-

¡Plagg las garras! -Adriana levantó el brazo y mostró su mano dejando que el anillo absorbiera a Plagg, pasó sus manos por su cara y creo su máscara junto al cambio de sus ojos, pasó las manos por su cabeza creando sus orejas y desacomodo su cabello, levantó los brazos y luego los bajo con gracia creando su traje negro de cuero, se giró y su cola se creo también, lanzó algunos golpes con sus garras y quedo en su postura-

Estoy lista está gatita mostrará sus garras -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, abrió la ventana y estaba por salir-

Adriana espera -dijo Izabella calmas entrando por la puerta- tratare de evitar que tu padre entre si hay algún problema no dudes en llamar

Entendido y gracias nos vemos después -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y salto por la ventana, mientras Izabella suspiraba-

Bien se fue creo que tengo que alcanzar la -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Deberías observar todo de lejos -se escuchó una voz infantil y femenina en el lugar- yo digo que no deberías interferir a menos que la ocasión lo demande

Tienes razón Hanabi -dijo Izabella sonriendo- pero mientras vayamos a ver -en su hombro derecho apareció una pequeña criatura parecida a un kwami pero su apariencia era la de una loba color blanca de cara con la cabeza negra igual que su espalda, patas y punta de la cola, el resto era blanco-


	6. Chapter 6

**__**El ejército encargado de derrotar a Ladybug**__**

En París Manbug estaba corriendo viendo que sus amigos estaban siendo raptados, Manbug lanzó su yo yo golpeando a la mujer en la espalda, la mujer cuyo al suelo, Man bug llegó y lanzó su yo yo sujetando a la mujer del cuerpo-

Alya rapido escapa de aquí -dijo Manbug serio y Aly lo vio confundido-

¿Quién eres y porque estás vestido como Ladybug? -dijo Aly sorprendida-

Soy ladybug pero también fui afectado por el cambia género, rápido por favor aún hay alumnos que necesitan ayuda -dijo Manbug algo serio, forcejeando para no soltar a la mujer atada- por favor date prisa

Está bien -dijo Aly nerviosa y comenzó a correr, Manbug le dio un giro a la mujer y la dejo caer al suelo, se y vio que estaba desmayada, se fue corriendo y lanzó su yoyó para columpiarse vio a Juleka siendo llevada por un hombre, estaba estaba pataleando tratando de hacer que la soltara, Manbug llegó y le dio una patada al hombre dejando que cayera al suelo de cara y soltara a Juleka, lanzó su yoyó sujetando al hombre para atraparlo en uña poste-

Rápido Juleka vete de aquí yo lo detengo -dijo Manbug serio-

¿Ladybug? -dijo Juleka sorprendida- pero..ahora eres un hombre..jejeje

Burlas después tus amigos necesitan ayuda, vayan a refugiarse a un lugar seguro -dijo Manbug serio y el hombre trataba de soltarse- date prisa no sé cuánto tiempo logre dominarlo

Entendido gracias Manbug -dijo Juleka calmada y se fue corriendo, Manbug camino hacia el hombre y le dio un golpe en la cara dejando que se golpeara la cabeza y cayera al suelo desmayado-

Lo lamento sé que no es su culpa -dijo Manbug calmado y se fue corriendo a otro lado, trepó por un techo y vio que Kim estaba forcejeando con un hombre para que lo sujetará, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó- creo que Kim lo tiene dominado -siguió corriendo viendo que Alix estaba patinando escapando de dos mujeres, Manbug saltó de dónde estaba, cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a girar su yoyó alertando a las mujeres las cuales se detuvieron, lanzó su yoyó y las ato juntas para dejar que Alex se alejara más del lugar, las dos las golpeó de cabeza dejando que se quedarán inconscientes-

Lo siento, lo lamento mucho -dijo Manbug un poco nervioso, las sentó en un extremo y suspiro- faltan, Iván, Mylene, Rose, mejor me doy prisa

¿Necesitas una mano? -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo junto a él parada sonriendo-

Que bueno que llegas gatita -dijo Manbug sonriendo-

Jaja no me haces gracia -dijo Chat molesta- te recomiendo que mejor no digas nada chico ¿qué pasó con estas personas?

Tenemos que darnos prisa hay algunos alumnos que están siendo secuestrados -dijo Manbug preocupado, Chat Noir se quedo sorprendida y luego recordó a Nino-

Es verdad, faltan Marin y Nino -dijo Chat Noir algo preocupada pero Manbug apretó los dientes-

No hay problema ya Marin está a salvo -dijo Manbug sonriendo nervioso- lo acabo de ver se fue en un taxi, si un taxi

Bueno yo veré a quienes ayudo -dijo Chat Noir calmada y salto para irse corriendo por los techos-

Es bueno hablar con ella y que no coquetee -dijo Manbug sonriendo, dio un salto y se fue corriendo, Chat estaba corriendo hasta que se topó con Nino siendo llevado por dos hombres, un hombre lo sujetaba de los brazos y el otro de las piernas-

Chicos no soy de ese la verdad...no quiero..ser parte de una..ensalada gay...-dijo Nino asustado, Chat saltó de dónde estaba y llego con los chicos-

Lo siento caballeros pero esta chica no es fácil -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe al primer chico en el pecho dejando que tirara a Nino al suelo, se giró ya le dio un golpe al segundo en la cara tirándolo al suelo- Nino ¿te encuentras bien? -lo ayudó a levantarse y vio a Chat frente a él-

¿Acaso eres un ángel? -dijo Nino sonriendo-

No...solo soy una superheroina -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y levanto a Nino para dejarlo parado- ¿como te sientes?

Bien gracias -dijo Nino sonriendo- ¿ahora eres una chica Chat Noir?

Si, mira es mejor que te vayas estarás a salvo si te escondes -dijo Chat Nori calmada y Nino asintió para irse mientras Chat Noir solo salto y se subió a un techo, se fue corriendo mientras Manbug estaba corriendo y balanceándose con su yoyó de un lado a otro, vio a Rose siendo capturada y bajo en picada para lanzar su yoyó y sujeto a Rose de la cintura y la atrajo, para cargarla dm sus brazos-

Oh gracias..je..yo..-dijo Rose algo nerviosa y Manbug la dejo en un balcón de un hotel cercano-

Tu tranquila solo te quedarás aquí un minuto -dijo Manbug calmado, estaba por saltar pero vio que Chat Noir le dio una patada a la persona que había capturado- gracias por el apoyo

Siempre es un gusto -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- escucha hay un ejército de locos atacando el centro, los alumnos ya fueron asegurados mejor date prisa

Entendido -dijo Manbug serio- estarás más a salvo aquí -Rose estaba viendo a Manbug sonrojada y lo veía con un cierto brillo en todo su cuerpo- ¿estás bien?

Si...si..mi príncipe...-dijo Rose sonriendo sonrojada y Manbug se puso un poco nervioso-

Lo siento trabajo de campo adiós -dijo Manbug sonriendo, lanzó su yoyó y se fue balanceándose hacia el centro, en otro lado más específico en el techo del hotel Izabella estaba viendo todo sonriendo-

Vaya han salvado a la mayoría de sus compañeros -dijo Izabella sonriendo- pero aún siento que no están bien entrenados

Aún son jóvenes todavía dales tiempo -dijo la kwami con forma de loba en su hombro derecho- ¿pero no deberías ir?

Lo siento Hanabi pero aún no es tiempo -dijo Izabella calmada- veamos cómo les va -las dos asintieron y se quedaron ahí viendo a Manbug y Chat Noir alejándose del lugar, los dos héroes estaban corriendo al centro mientras Neri estaba sonriendo-

Bien mis nuevos soldados quiero que causen más desastres -dijo Neri sonriendo, el ejército siguió avanzando y se toparon no la policia- los cerdos

Esta es la policia de París le ordenamos que todos se calmen y se rindan con las manos en alto -dijo un oficial con un megáfono, Neri sonrió y salto de donde están hasta llegar a un balcón, sacó sus tarjetas y aparecieron círculos en ella en forma de anillos-

Simón dice todos son mis policías ahora -dijo Neri sonriendo, lanzó las tarjetas y golpeó a todos los policías, los policías se quedaron quietos y la obedecieron- Simón dice ahora muevan la barrera quiero pasar con mi ejército -los policías asintieron y comenzaron a moverse para déjalos pasar- adoro ser la reina

Pues entonces pronto serás destronada -dijo Manbug serio, dio un salto y lanzó un golpe pero anti salto y cayó al edificio de enfrente quedando en guardia-

Vaya pero si es ladybug o Manbug ahora -dijo Neri sonriendo- vaya no eres un caballero jovencito

No lo sería por ti -dijo Manbug serio- libera a las personas ahora mismo

Jamás -dijo Neri sonriendo- ¡Simón dice policías disparenle! -Manbug se asustó y todos los policías comenzaron a pintarle con sus armas, comenzaron a disparar mientras Manbug comenzó a girar sus yoyó deteniendo los disparos con su escudo o cuerda, saltó de dónde estaba haciendo el escudo más grande y se alejó- ¡Simón dice alto al fuego! -los policías se detuvieron dejando a Neri sonriendo, Chat Noir saltó por detrás y golpeó al techo, lanzó un golpe vertical y Neri se giró cruzándose de brazos, soporto el golpe y la empujo- gata

Arpia -dijo Chat Noir molesta, lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Neri se agachó, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el mentón, le dio otro golpe en el estómago y la alejo-

Jamás se le pega a una mujer -dijo Manbug serio, lanzó su yoyó y le dio un golpe a Neri en el estomago, lo giro de nuevo y le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco- ríndete no quiero ser brusco contigo

Mejor preocúpate por ti -dijo Neri molesta, sacó sus cartas y estas brillaron de color morado, lanzó las cartas hacía los dos, Manbug y Chat Noir giraron sus armas creando sus escudos y golpearon las cartas desviándolas a otros lado- ¡Simón dice cartas exploten! -los dos héroes estaban confundidos y las cartas brillaron comenzando a explotar una por una, los dos estaban corriendo en medio de las explosiones hasta que saltaron del edificio buscando a Neri-

¿Dónde está? -dijo Manbug algo molesto, Neri había bajado con su ejército-

¡Aquí estoy! -Neri gritó en el suelo y los la siguieron llegando a la calle- ¡Simón dice peleen con ellos! -dijo Neri sonriendo, la gente comenzó a gritar y fueron corriendo para tratar de atacar a ambos, Manbug saltó a la izquierda esquivando un golpe de un policía, se cruzó de brazos y detuvo un golpe de una mujer, Chat Noir saltó hacia atrás esquivando un golpe-

¿No podemos defendernos? -dijo Chat sorprendida-

Estas personas están siendo manipuladas por sus poderes no podemos lastimarlos -dijo Manbug algo serio, esquivó un golpe, estiró el brazo y le dio un golpe a un hombre tirándolo al suelo- olvida lo que dije si los dejamos inconscientes -saltó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de un policía, lanzó su yoyó y le dio un golpe al policía en su cabeza con el tirándolo al suelo- no tendrá control sobre ellos

Bien pensado -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, esquivó un golpe y le dio un golpe en la cara a una mujer, se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe de una chica y su sombrilla, la empujó y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándola desmayada en el suelo, Neri estaba sonriendo viendo a su ejército pelear mientras un grupo de personas les dejo a Iván a Mylene frente a ella-

¿Solo estos dos? Son unos inútiles -dijo Neri molesta, en su cara apareció la marca de Hawk Moth- ¿que quieres?

Estos dos tienen los poderes más destructivos de todos -dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo- Mylene tenía el poder de Horrificadora, cada vez que la gente le tenía miedo ella se hacía más grande y más fuerte, incluso podía crear una mezcla especial indestructible, el otro es Iván Corazón de piedra un joven que usando una piedra se hizo más grande y fuerte, mientras más lo ataquen más fuerte y grande se hace

Una oreja destructiva perfecto -dijo Neri sonriendo- trae los akuma para tenerlos bajo un control

No puedo si no tiene sentimientos de odio y enojo debes hacerlos enojar -dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo-

Me parece bien -dijo Neri sonriendo, se acercó a Iván y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara varias veces- vamos reacciona, vamos levántate -lo siguió golpeando hasta que reaccionó-

¡¿Que estás haciendo?! -gritó Iván molesto-

Quería hacerte reaccionar -dijo Neri sonriendo- vaya miren que patético, un sujeto tan grande y no fue ni siquiera capas de defender a su novia jajaja -se acercó a Mylene la cual estaba asustada, la sujeto de la cara y le dio un bofetada haciendo enojar a Iván-

¡No la toques! -Iván grito molesto mientras Hawk sonrió preparando su akuma-

¿Y que vas a hacer? Un sujeto como tú no puede hacer nada -dijo Neri sonriendo, le dio otro golpe a Mylene en la cara haciendo que llorara y luego la sujetó del cabello- y tu basura, tienes miedo, tienes mucho miedo ¿verdad? -Neri se reía mientras Mylene estaba llorando- ¿quieres defenderla? ¿Quieres pelear? -Iván estaba enojado mientras Mylene seguía asustada y llorando, Neri le dio una piedra a Iván en su puño derecho, Izabella estaba viendo todo en el parque comiendo palomitas no Hanabi a su lado-

¿Que crees que pase? -dijo Hanabi calmada sentada en el hombro de Izabella comiendo palomitas con ella-

La verdad no sé pero no se si debo ir todavía -dijo Izabella calmada, las dos vieron como dos akuma de Hawk Moth se acercaron y se metieron dentro de los chicos, el akuma tomó el moño de Mylene mientras el otro tomó la piedra en el puño de Iván-

Bien los dos serán mis esclavos a partir de ahora -dijo Neri sonriendo-

Si Travelo -dijeron los dos sin mostrar emoción, se volvieron a levantar formando a Corazón de piedra y Horrificadora, pero Horrificadora era muy pequeña todavía-

Bien Horrificadora has que teman las personas -dijo Neri sonriendo- ¡Personas témanle a Horrificadora! -Horrificadora se acercó y un gran número de personas gritaron ajustadas haciendo a Horrificadora de tres metros, Manbug y Chat Noir los vieron sorprendidos al ver cómo los dos llegaban con ellos-

¿Esos son...Horrificadora y Corazón de piedra? -dijo Manbug sorprendido-

Yo no diría que es un gusto verlos después de tanto -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida y asustada-

Ahora entiendo...Kim..Rose...Alya, Mylene e Iván, se estuvo llevando a las personas que fueron akumatizados se por Hawk Moth -dijo Manbug sorprendido-

Jamás habíamos visto que Hawk Moth akumatizara a más de uno -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida-

¿Les gusta? -dijo Neri sonriendo- ellos son mis nuevos aliados, y no no los únicos cuando todos están reunidos formare un ejército dispuesto a acabar con París -Neri comenzó a reír un poco- ¡Horrificadora Corazón de piedra derrótenlos! -los dos gritaron y fueron corriendo-

Corazón de piedra lanzó un golpe, Manbug y Chat Noir saltaron esquivando el ataque, Manbug lanzó su yoyó y sujeto el brazo derecho de Corazón de piedra, Horrificadora grito y lanzó su baba morada, Manbug saltó apoyándose en una pared para esquivar el ataque, Chat Noir giró su báculo y lo estiro golpeando la mandíbula de Horrificadora, saltó de dónde estaba y le dio un golpe en el estomago con su báculo, Corazón de piedra grito y le dio un jalón a Manbug atrayéndolo, Manbug solo grito y Corazón piedra le dio un golpe en la cara, lo tiro al suelo y Corazón de piedra estaba por golpearlo aún en el suelo, Chat Nori comenzó a girar su bastón y detuvo el golpe con fuerza, Horrificadora gritó y le dio una tecleada a Chat Noir lanzándola contra una pared, Manbug se levantó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Horrificadora, Corazón de piedra grito y trato de sujetarlo pero Manbug salgo y lanzó su yo yo sujetándose de una lámpara y se elevó para quedar alejado, Horrificadora gritó y lanzó su baba, Manbug saltó de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, saltó y cayó en picada, giró su yoyó y lo extendió, pasó por la cara de Corazón de piedra y lo jalo con fuerza, cuando llegó al suelo Corazón de piedra fue jalado y terminó cayendo al suelo de espaldas, Manbug estaba girando su yoyó hasta que Horrificadora grito y estaba por atacarlo con su baba pero Chat Nori se subió a su espalda y pasó su báculo por la mandíbula de Horrificadora cerrándole la boca-

El moño quítaselo -dijo Chat Noir algo molesta forcejeando, Manbug estaba por saltar pero Corazón de piedra lo sujetó y lo levantó para lanzarlo a otro lado y se estrelló de espalda, Chat se sorprendió y fue golpeada por corazón de piedra siendo lanzada a otro lado, los dos monstruos gritaron haciéndose un poco más grandes-

Rayos...me confié...-dijo Manbug algo molesto, se levantó y vio a ambos- si no pienso en algo pronto estos dos nos harán puré ¿Chat Noir están bien?

Creo..que si..-dijo Chat un poco herida, Hanabi estaba viendo todos mientras Izabella estaba sería-

Si por fin gane ahora solo tengo que tomar sus miraculous -dijo Neri riendo un poco- y para hacer que no me causen problemas, Horrificadora embarrarlos de baba -Horrificadora gritó y disparo su baba tratando a Manbug de un capullo dejando su cabeza afuera, a Chat Noir le hizo lo mismo pero a ella dejó su mano y cabeza libre- yo gane, gane, gane todo

¡Si finalmente lo que siempre deseé! -Hawk Moth sonriendo viendo todo y riendo-

¿Interferimos? -dijo Hanabi comiendo, Izabella suspiró y asintió- creo que debimos habernos metidos cuando trajo a esos chicos

Bien ¿por qué tengo que ser tan buena? Hojala el abuelito estuviera aquí -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Hanabi asintió sonriendo- ¡Hanabi es hora de pelear! -levantó el brazo izquierdo donde tenía su brazalete y pasó sus manos dejando que Hanabi entrara en el brazalete, lanzó un golpe horizontal y en su mano comenzó a aparecer su traje en una flama negra y azul, se giró lanzando una patada de talón y una con el empeine, en sus piernas apareció otra flama y se incrementó creando su traje, cuando su traje estaba listo paso su mano derecha por el rostro creando su máscara y su cabello cambio, detrás de Corazón de Piedra se vio un brillo y todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba-

¡Yooooshaaaa! -todos escucharon un grito de alguien y vieron a Izabella saltar y ponerse de pie encima de un auto usando su traje de Guerrera loba, la Guerrera loba estaba sonriendo viendo a todos pero Neri estaba confundida-

¿Quien eres tu? -dijo Neri sería-

Tu te volviste un monstruo así que para derrotarte también tuvimos que volvernos un monstruo tambien -dijo Izabella sonriendo- yo soy la descendiente de un clan antiguo de Guerreros de la destrucción, Ookami es mi nombre -Manbug y Chat Noir estaban sorprendidos mientras trataban de salir de la baba- y este es...-apretó los puños y un brillo azul apareció en su cuerpo- ¡El aullido de los ancestros! -dio un fuerte grito liberando ondas de sonido y el grito se convirtió en un fuerte aullido, todo lo que estaba cerca estaba saliendo empujado, los autos estaban por salir volando, Corazón de piedra y Horrificadora estaban siendo empujados, la baba que sujetaba a los héroes se deshizo con el aullido y quedaron libres-

Que poder tiene -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida- ni mi cataclismo podría superar eso

¿De dónde salió? Esa Guerrera -dijo Manbug sorprendido-

¿En verdad crees que puedes ganar usando trucos baratos? -dijo Neri molesta- ¡Corazón de Piedra destruyela! -Corazón de piedra grito y avanzó corriendo, Ookami estaba sonriendo quedándose de leí esperando el golpe, Corazón de piedra lanzó un fuerte golpe tanto que destruyo el automóvil causando una explosión, Ookami había salto esquivando de golpe , se giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza a Corazon de piedra, lo hizo doblarse pero Ookami le dio otra patada en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo dejando que cayera frente a Neri dejándola sorprendida-

Bien resolvamos esto de una vez -dijo Ookami sonriendo, Neri estaba viendo a Corazón de piedra en el suelo mientras se quejaba-

Je..je..jajaja otro fenómeno disfrazado -dijo Neri sonriendo y riendo- qué pena me dan, sienten que deben salir al mundo, a las personas pero todo fue culpa de ustedes en primer lugar, el poder ciega a las personas, las corrompe y cuando tienen el poder que ellos quieren solo matan a los suyos por más, así es como los humanos se mutilan, así es cómo nace el pecado -Neri sonrió pero cuando se dio cuenta Ookami estaba frente a ella dándole un golpe en la cara, la hizo quedar levantando levemente y luego le dio un golpe en el estomago tirándola al suelo, la sujeto de una pierna y la lanzó a otro lado dejando que se estrellara con una pared de espaldas, Neri se quejó y cayó al suelo sentada-

Que fuerza -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida-

Hmp lo siento pero ya comenzabas a aburrirme -dijo Ookami sonriendo y luego cambio su expresión por una más seria- bien adelante fenómenos de circo ¡Los voy a borrar de la historia!

¡Ataquenla! -Neri grito y Corazón de piedra salto lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho por encima de Ookami, Ookami se sorprendió y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Horrificadora gritó tratando de morderla pero Ookami se giró y le dio una patada de talón justo en la cara empujándola a otro extremo, Corazón de piedra volvió a gritar y avanzó corriendo, con su puño izquierdo lanzó un golpe pero Ookami saltó esquivando el golpe, cayó en su brazo y comenzó a correr para darle un golpe en la cara, Corazón de piedra se quejó y creció a un más por el ataque, Ookami gritó y sujeto el brazo derecho de corazón de piedra, cayó al suelo y le dio un jalón empujando a Corazón de Piedra contra el suelo, Horrificadora grito y avanzó corriendo, abrió la boca y disparo algo de baba, Ookami sonrió y salto esquivando el ataque, la baba le dio a Corazon de piedra dejándolo pegado al suelo-

Fallaste -dijo Ookami sonriendo divertida viendo a Horrificadora la cual se encogió al ver que Ookami se reía- vamos monstruito, quiero seguir -Horrificadora gritó y tratos de atacarla con su boca, Ookami sonrió y le sujeto la boca con fuerza, estaba por escupir pero le cerró la boca evitando contacto con la baba- tus padres debieron enseñarte a tener la boca cerrada

Esto se pone peor de lo que pensé -dijo Neri asustada- mejor me voy -salto hacia el techo pero Manbug lanzó su yoyó sujetando a Neri de una de sus piernas, la atrajo y la estrelló al suelo-

Todavía no te irás, quiero que los regreses a la normalidad -dijo Manbug molesto-

Eso no pasara -dijo Neri molesta, sacó sus cartas y lanzó una al yoyó- Simón dice tu yoyó ahora es inútil cual fideo -el yoyó se puso algo aguado y Neri rompió la cuerda, saltó y lanzó varias cartas- Simón dice estas cartas brillaran con un fuerte resplandor blanco, los dos héroes quedaron cegados y cuando el resplandor pasó los dos vieron que Neri ya no estaba-

¡No puede ser! ¡Se escapó! -dijo Chat Noir algo molesta viendo todo el lugar, se escucho un grito y vieron Ookami lanzando a Horrificadora contra Corazón de piedra estrellándola con fuerza, Horrificadora cayó cansada al suelo y se hizo más pequeña hasta el tamaño de un perro, Ookami le quitó su moño, lo rompió y liberó al akuma, lo atrapó en su mano y libero una flama blanca, cuando abrió la mano el akuma salió convertido en una mariposa, se acercó a Corazón de piedra y le abrió el puño para revelar una piedra, la rompió y liberó el akuma para que al final lo purificará-

Se termino -dijo Ookami calmada viendo que los dos volvían a la normalidad, los dos jóvenes estaban inconscientes y ella solo los recostó en el suelo, Manbug y Chat Noir se estaban acercando pero Ookami solo salto alejándose de ellos-

-Manbug solo la vio irse y suspiro, Chat Noir iba a decir algo pero vio a los dos en el suelo, ayudó a Manbug a llevarlos a un hospital cual cosa inusual que hayan tenido, por otro lado Izabella estaba regresando a la mansión, liberó a Hanabi volviendo a la normalidad, estaba sentada esperando a que Adriana volviera y así pasó-

¿Como te fue? -dijo Izabella sonriendo viendo a Adriana la cual se destransformo-

Bueno...pues estuvo algo fuerte, dos de mis compañeros fueron akumatizados -dijo Adriana deprimida- lo peor es que fueron torturados para que Hawk Moth los convirtiera, eso no se lo puedo perdonar

Tranquila sé cómo te debes sentir -dijo Izabella sonriendo, le tallo la espalda haciendo que se relajara, en otro lado Marin estaba viendo el cielo y respirando un poco agitado-

¿Por que la cara larga Marin? -dijo Tikki preocupada-

Bueno hoy no pude hacer mucho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí impotente -dijo Marin deprimido - el ver a Mylene llorando y a Iván siendo golpeado me recordó la maldad del mundo, que espanto

Te entiendo...pero eso el mundo tiene a Ladybug, para hacerlo un lugar mejor -dijo Tikki sonriendo- no te sientas mal, al menos los salvaste

Ese es el punto, yo no salve a nadie hoy -dijo Marin decepcionado- fue esa tal Guerrera Ookami ¿quien era ella Tikki?

Todavía no lo recuerdo bien -dijo Tikki calmada- pero algo que dijo me suena en la cabeza, el clan de la destrucción, no me puedo acordar muy bien

Está bien Tikki solo no te presiones -dijo Marin sonriendo, Tikki asintió y comenzó a acariciarla en su cabeza- solo espero que esa tal Guerrera Ookami este de nuestro lado


	7. Chapter 7

**__**Manbug vs Ookami**__**

Era un día normal en París a medias, nuestros héroes seguían aún con su género volteado, en la escuela se estaban hablando de cosas nuevas, en ese día Alya estaba hablando de su Ladyblog, todas las chicas de su clase estaban reunidas-

Entonces pum...el cae desde el edificio defendiéndome de un sujeto que me capturó -dijo Alya sonriendo- pero lo más divertido y extraordinario es que estaba cambiado de género miren así se ve ahora -mostró su imagen de Manbug y las chicas sonrieron interesadas, la única que no estaba ahí era Chloe-

Vaya Ladybug era mejor cómo mujer pero cómo hombre...bueno...si se ve atractivo -dijo Alex sonriendo-

¿Atractivo nada más? Alex por favor es todo un príncipe -dijo Rose sonriendo sonrojada, algunas chicas suspiraron enamoradas mientras Marin estaba escondido detrás de las escaleras un poco nervioso-

Parece que le gustas más a las chicas cómo Manbug Marin-dijo Tikki divertida-

No es gracioso Tikki es un poco incómodo -dijo Marin nervioso- esto de ser un superhéroe es un poco extraño

Me gustaría darle un beso -dijo Sabrina sonriendo y Marin se golpeó la frente-

Espero que no te vuelvas cómo Chat Noir -dijo Tikki sonriendo- todo coqueto con las chicas

Por favor Tikki yo no soy así -dijo Marin sonriendo- jamás sería cómo Chat Noir acosando a cada chica que vea -Tikki y Marin se estaba riendo hasta qué pasó Adriana viendo a Marin reír de espaldas y había escuchado el último comentario-

¿De verdad crees que Chat Noir era un acosador? -dijo Adriana confundida, Marin se sorprendió y Tikki se escondió en su bolsillo-

¡Adriana! Hola Adriana, hola Adriana -dijo Marin sonriendo nervioso- ¿que tanto escuchaste?

Solo que pensabas que Chat Noir era un acosador cómo hombre -dijo Adriana calmada- ¿por qué piensas así de él?

Bueno es que aveces se le vio coqueteando con Ladybug muchas veces -dijo Marin sonriendo- por cómo era cuando lo conocí yo diría que le coquetea mucho a las chicas que conoce por eso pienso así de él

Ya veo pero ¿no es algo injusto? Digo el posiblemente solo le coqueteo a dos nada más -dijo Adriana sonriendo y camino un poco-

¿Por que lo defiendes? -dijo Marin confundido-

Porque el me salvo una vez -dijo Adriana sonriendo- cómo chico claro, el fue valiente y me digamos que me inspiro un poco -Marin solo los una ceja sonriendo- nunca lo vi coquetear con ninguna chica

Bueno confió en ti -dijo Marin sonriendo- pero quién sabe tal vez solo finja -Adriana lo vio un momento, antes de entrar al salón Adriana entro al baño de chicas, vio que no había nadie y Plagg salió del bolso-

Bien escuchaste todo lo que dijo -dijo Adriana calmada-

Pero tu tienes la culpa porque ¿cómo no decirle que no al gato más sexy de todos? -dijo Plagg riendo un poco-

Marin al parecer tiene una mala imagen de Chat Noir está vez haré que eso cambie porque conocerá a Adriana un poco no a Chat Noir -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

¿Qué piensas hacer niña? -dijo Plagg confundido y Adriana sonrío-

Después te digo de momento tengo que ir a clase -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Plagg levantó los hombros y entro al bolso, Adriana salió del baño y camino un poco rumbo al salón, cuando entro todas las chicas estaban hablando de la nueva imagen de Manbug, mientras los chicos estaban hablando sobre la imagen de Chat Noir-

Amigo mírale el cuerpo a Chat Noir -dijo Kim sonriendo- tiene un cuerpo increíble

Mis cálculos dicen que su trasero es proporcional a la masa de su cuerpo -dijo Max sonriendo y los chicos lo vieron confundidos- tiene un buen trasero -Adriana se sorprendió y se puso algo rojo, Plagg se estaba riendo un poco dentro del bolso-

Vaya Chat Noir es la moda en la comunidad de chicos hoy en día -dijo Nino sonriendo- y cómo no es una chica muy pero muy linda

Cuidado con tus palabras Nino que yo estoy escuchando todo -dijo Alya un poco celosa-

Tranquila Alya es...que solo...es suena chica...más tu eres más linda...-dijo Nino sonriendo nervioso y Alya se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, Aly estaba viendo su celular cómo siempre-

Chicas otro video de Manbug y todavía mejor -dijo Alya sonriendo, las chicas se levantaron para verlo, Alex solo sujeto a Marin de los hombros y lo saco de su lugar tirándolo al suelo- miren en está toma estaba sacando a un perro del agua y miren cómo se ve con el cabello mojado -las chicas dieron un grito sorprendidas, Marin estaba sonrojado e impresionado-

Manbug -dijo Nino sonriendo- ¿tu no vas a empezar con eso verdad? Adriana

Bueno...la verdad creo que esto es cliché -dijo Adriana calmada y Marin le puso atención- es típico siempre hay un superhéroe chico salvando al mundo y las chicas lo idolatran, no se creo que le tenía más admiración a Ladybug -Marin sonrió un poco ante eso- pero Manbug no me sorprende nada, solo le faltaba la súper fuerza para ser un presumido -se escucho cómo algo se rompió dentro de Marin dejándolo sorprendido y con los ojos en blanco-

Me sorprende que no te guste -dijo Nino sorprendido- morías por Ladybug

Si Ladybug no Manbug -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Marin salió de forma lenta rumbo al baño y se quedó ido-

No le gusto cómo Manbug -dijo Marin sorprendido- rayos creo que estoy perdiendo mi ventaja

Tu relájate Marin -dijo Tikki sonriendo- tal vez solo está experimentando algunos cambios por su transformación déjalo que con el tiempo todo irá marchando bien

Lo sé Tikki -dijo Marin calmado- hojala hubiera una forma de poder acercarme a ella un poco más -lo pensó un poco y sonrío- lo tengo para demostrarle que soy un buen héroe iré a visitarla o la salvaré de nuevo cómo Manbug y asi pasare tiempo con ella

Eso suena a una terrible idea Marin no puedes usar tus poderes para hacer cosas cómo esas -dijo Tikki sorprendida-

¿Y usarlos para darle una entrevista una amiga no cuenta? -dijo Marin sonriendo y Tikki lo pensó-

Bueno...esa...vez fue...hay no se que decirte fue amable -dijo Tikki calmada-

Ahí lo tienes, solo serán unos cinco minutos -dijo Marin calmado- si no estoy con ella no podremos casarnos y nunca podremos tener los tres hijos y el hámster -cayó de rodillas frente a aTikki- te lo suplico Tikki déjame conquistarla, déjame hacerlo cómo Manbug

Hay está bien pero si las cosas salen mal será tu culpa -dijo Tikki algo irritada-

Perfecto eres la mejor Tikki -dijo Marin sonriendo, Tikki solo suspiro y entro al bolsillo- y ya se que tengo que hacer

Todo va a resultar mal -dijo Tikki sonriendo, después de un rato las clases siguieron normalmente, Nino y Adriana estaban hablando sobre el show de canto al que Nino había invitado a Adriana y Marin los acompañaría para salir en una cita, Marin estaba pensando su plan poco a poco para conocer más a fondo a Adriana, en otro lado de la ciudad en la mansión Agreste, Izabella estaba limpiando el cuarto de Adriana-

No entiendo ¿por que limpias este lugar en lugar de ir con Adriana? -dijo Hanabi saliendo del bolsillo de Izabella-

Tranquila Hanabi solo lo hago para entrenarme además las heridas que recibí si fueron un poco fuertes -dijo Izabella sonriendo- los golpes de Corazón de piedra fueron un poco efectivos -Hanabi se preocupó e Izabella le rasco la cabeza- tranquila pequeña todo saldrá bien

Alguien viene -Hanabi se escondió y la puerta se abrió revelando a Natalie-

Vaya Natalie qué sorpresa -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Buenas tardes vine para decirte que si ya terminaste con lo que estabas haciendo podrías ir al colegio para vigilar que la señorita Agreste no salga herida por los varones -dijo Natalie sería cómo siempre-

Claro ya casi termino -dijo Izabella sonriendo- ¿nunca sonríes?

No tengo porque hacerlo ahora -dijo Natalie sería-

¿Al menos me prestaras la limosina para ir? -dijo Izabella calmada-

Toma el autobús -dijo Natalie sería- date prisa que la señorita espera -se fue y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza-

Vaya esa bruja necesita que le den duro -dijo Izabella sorprendida-

Lo mismo té iba a decir jiji -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ¿sabes que sería divertido? -Izabella sonrió y la vio- que tu te conviertas en hombre y le des esa inyección de carne -Izabella se reía un poco fuerte igual que Hanabi- toda bruja necesita un apapacho para al menos sonreír

Hay Hanabi que cosas dices -dijo Izabella sonriendo- bueno vámonos Hanabi es hora de aullar -Izabella mostró su brazalete y se transformó, Ookami salió por la ventana corriendo saltando de techo en techo-

Que buena es la libertad -dijo Ookami sonriendo, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una chimenea, saltó y llego al techo del museo- ahora lo recuerdo esta semana los alumnos tendrán una visita guiada por una nueva exposición japonesa mi cultura -el brazalete brillo levemente-

 _ _Si sería bueno ver cosas de mi pasado ya sabes cuando tu antepasado me creo__ -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Sé que extrañas tu pasado pero mira el lado bueno aún tienes un largo futuro que recorrer -dijo Ookami sonriendo- mañana vendremos y te dejaré ver, te podría disfrazar de llavero

 _ _Gracias eso me gustaría__ -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Ookami estaba por irse pero sintió una palpitación en su cuerpo y se quedó quieta-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Ookami sorprendida, debajo de ella había unas personas descargando una caja y en cuanto la abrieron Ookami olvido a sentir una palpitación en su cuerpo, se llevaron la caja y Ookami se calmo- ya pasó

 _ _¿Te sientes bien?__ -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Si descuida me tengo que ir -dijo Ookami calmada, siguió corriendo saltando de techo en techo hasta que llevo a la escuela, se destransformo volviendo a ser Izabella-

Bien a trabajar -dijo Izabella sonriendo y Hanabi se escondió, Izabella camino en medio de la escuela viendo que todos estaban divididos en chicos y chicas, las chicas estaban hablando de Manbug y los chicos sobre el cuerpo de Chat Noir, siguió caminando y vio a Adriana desayunando en su puesto junto a Nino- hola ¿cómo te va hoy?

Me va bien pero todos los chicos babean por el cuerpo de Chat Noir -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Si es muy linda -dijo Nino sonriendo- pero bueno todos aman a las superheroinas -las chicas fueron un poco, las clases pasaron dejando que Adriana y Marin se fueran a sus respectivos hogares, en casa Marin estaba pensando anotando cosas en una libreta-

Bien estás son las ideas que tengo -dijo Marin calmado y Tikki fue leyendo las ideas-

Bien, veamos aparecer en una ventana con una rosa y hablar de forma caballerosa -dijo Tikki sonriendo- oye es una buena idea, segunda llevarla conmigo a la torre Eiffel para tenerle una charla y conocerla un poco más, hay que romántico bien hecho Marin con estás ideas podrás hacer que Adriana se enamore...-Marin sonrió orgulloso- pero de Manbug -eso lo sorprendió e hizo que cayera de cara a la mesa-

Hay no lo pensé muy bien Tikki -dijo Marin frustrado- es cierto podría perder mi ventaja, si Manbug la enamora de nuevo yo seré el amigo gay, pero si yo la conquisto cómo Marin Manbug solo será su figura de acción inalcanzable

Eso es lo que debes estar pensando -dijo Tikki sonriendo- ¿ahora que harás?

Pues seguir con mi plan original tener una cita con ella -dijo Marin calmado y salió al balcón- solo espero que todo salga bien y no haga una torpeza

¿Torpeza? ¿Cómo cual? -dijo Tikki sonriendo-

Decirle cosita sexy -dijo Marin nervioso y Tikki se reía un poco, en la mansión Agreste Adriana estaba viendo sus computadores un momento-

Oye ¿quieres ver una película de terror o de comedia? -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

De comedia me gustan las de Adam Sandler o Jim Carrey -dijo Izabella sonriendo leyendo las noticias en un periódico- me siento cómo anciana leyendo las noticias en papel

¿No tienes una tableta para hacer eso? -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

La que tenía se descargo no estará lista hasta dentro de cuatro horas -dijo Izabella quejándose- mira saliste en la portada y con Manbug, hoy París recibe a sus nuevos héroes con el generó cambiado si te ves sexy

Me siento cómo un juguete que los chicos quieren usar para sus perversiones -dijo Adriana algo molesta -

Ya suenas a tu padre -dijo Plagg riendo un poco comiendo su queso-

Hoy en la escuela estuvieron hablando de lo sexy que se ve Chat Noir con su nueva apariencia, antes apenas me respetaban y ahora soy al icono guión heroica guión gatita sexy -dijo Adriana calmada y cansada-

Relájate mira el lado positivo -dijo Izabella sonriendo- ahora eres más amada por el público

Cómo sea voy a salir a despejar mi mente -dijo Adriana calmada- Plagg las garras -Plagg termino siendo absorbido y Adriana se transformó en Chat Noir-

¿A donde vas? -dijo Izabella calmada-

A dar una vuelta, tal vez pase y vea a Marin un momento -dijo Chat Noir calmada- si necesitas algo solo dame una llamada -Chat salió por la ventana dejando sola a Izabella, Izabella suspiró y se quitó el sostén sacándolo por sus mangas-

Hay que alivio -dijo Izabella calmada y Hanabi salió de su ropa para tomar un pedazo de manzana, Chat Noir estaba corriendo en los techos, saltó con sus manos y se alejó, cayó en un techo viendo la calle, la reconoció era la calla donde había conocido a Ladybug-

Que nostalgia -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- creo que las cosas entre ella y yo hubieran sido diferentes si no hubiera sido un poco loco con ella, Marin era Marinette así que ella debe pensar que soy un poco don Juan con las chicas -se rió un poco y salto a otro lado para ir corriendo viendo las calles, no había problemas solo cosas habituales, se canso un poco y se quedó a descansar en el balcón de Marin, Marin estaba viendo un programa en la computadora cuando escucho el sonido del impacto-

¿Oíste eso? -dijo Marin sorprendido-

Si alguien o algo encima en el balcón -dijo Tikki sorprendida-

Iré a investigar tal vez sea un ladron -dijo Marin calmado, tomó una escoba y Tikki se escondió dentro de su ropa, subió las escaleras, notó una sombra y sujeto de forma firme la escoba- ¡Aaa! ¡Patas arriba y manos pa la barriga! -gritó Marin lanzando un golpe en forma vertical, Chat se sorprendió y se giró sujetando la escoba con sus manos- ¿que?

Marin cálmate -dijo Chat Noir nerviosa y Marin la vio sorprendido- soy yo Chat Noir

¿Chat Noir? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -Marin se sorprendió y se alejó un poco- ¡¿En que pensabas?! ¡Me asustaste pensé que era un ladron casi te hago jakineshi!

Perdón es que solo salí a pasear un momento y cuando me di cuenta estaba en tu casa al parecer -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo viendo a Marin, Marin suspiró y soltó la escoba dejándola en otro lado- perdón por asustarte

No hay problema -dijo Marin calmado- lamento que por mi te hayas convertido en una hembra

No hay problema además como héroe es normal sacrificar tu vida para ayudar a los inocentes -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, Marin solo giro los ojos suspirando- por cierto té vi cuando serás una chica, si yo te salvé recibiendo el disparo ¿cómo es que tu te transformaste? -Marin se puso un poco nervioso vio a los lados tratando de pensar claramente-

Yo...creo que cuando estabas peleando de un momento te distrajiste y me atacó -dijo Marin nervioso- si eso pasó

Bueno entonces lo lamento -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- creo que ya te analice cuando estuve en tu casa una vez Marin

¿Cuando estuviste en mi casa? -dijo Marin confundido-

Bueno una vez estuve aquí con Ladybug, ella me trajo a este lugar para esconder a un chico que había molestado a la persona equivocada -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- te reconocí por las fotos, y cuando las vi...tuve envidia de ti

¿Envidia de mi? -dijo Marin sorprendida y confundido- ¿por que?

Bueno...al ver a tu amada familia unida, sentí celos -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- tal vez no lo parezca pero detrás de está máscara hay una chica solitaria, una chica que ya no tiene madre y su padre es muy frío -Chat Noir solo soltó un leve soplido de su nariz mientras Marin la vida más que sorprendido-

Esto debe ser muy duro para ti -dijo Marin sorprendido y apenado- ¿por que me lo cuentas?

Porque...creo que eres...lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo -dijo Chat sonriendo deprimida- perdón trato de ser un poco fuerte pero creo que ya me solté demasiado -comenzó a llorar un poco pero Marin le dio un abrazo, Chat se sorprendió un momento y le regreso el abrazo, se soltó un poco y luego pudo contenerse- lo lamento -se alejó sonriendo y limpiándose la lagrima de un ojo- creo que solté de más

No, está bien es bueno pedirle a alguien de confianza que te escuche, y si necesitas desahogarte con gusto te puedo escuchar -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- creo que ya es un poco tarde y me tengo que ir, la vida de una chica escolar y una heroina es difícil -Marin sonrió asintiendo- nos vemos Marin -dio un salto y se corriendo techo por techo con una sonrisa en su cara-

Vaya eso estuvo extraño -dijo Marin sorprendido-

¿Que cosa? ¿El llanto te incomoda? -dijo Tikki sonriendo- eso fue muy tierno Marin

Si lo fue pero jamás pensé que ella se sentiría así -dijo Marin sorprendido- creo que ahora entiendo si coqueteo y sus muchas sonrisas cuando estaba conmigo

Si ella debe tener una vida algo solitaria -dijo Tikki un poco deprimida-

Olía a Adriana de eso estoy seguro -dijo Marin sorprendido-

¿Y cómo huele esa tal Adriana Agreste? -se escuchó una voz femenina-

Cómo a un unicornio hecho de algodón de azúcar con un toque femenino y deseos bañados en Rocío de la alegría de un bebé -dijo Marin sonriendo enamorado- ¿por que me lo preguntas Tikki?

Eeeee...Marin yo...no lo dije...-dijo Tikki nerviosa y Marin abrió los ojos-

Yo lo dije -Marin y Tikki alzaron la mirada viendo a Ookami en la zona del techo sonriendo de brazos cruzados- hola -Marin tomó a Tikki y la escondió dentro de su ropa- interesante animalito

Es un...es una...es un pajarito rojo si jejeje -dijo Marin nervioso-

Ya veo así que tu eres Manbug, y esa catarina gigante es Tikki -dijo Ookami sonriendo-

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Marin sorprendido mientras Tikki solo floto frente a el- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Eres un aliado o un enemigo?

Me llamo Ookami -dijo sonriendo- si me derrotas te diré todo lo que deseas saber claro que si eres hombre y no te da miedo

Espera Marin no lo hagas no se porque pero ella me da algo de miedo -dijo Tikki nerviosa-

Tranquila Tikki estoy seguro que puedo enfrentarla -dijo Marin sonriendo- vamos a ganar siempre lo hacemos -Tikki asintió un poco asustada- ¡Tikki motas! -pasó la mano por los aretes y se transformó en Manbug-

Bien vamos a cambiar el lugar de la pelea sígueme -Ookami sonrió y salto, Manbug la siguió balanceándose con su yoyó, la siguió hasta quedar en el centro del parque- este parece un buen lugar

Antes de comenzar quiero saber ¿por que nos ayudaste ayer? -dijo Manbug serio pero Ookami solo sonrió- ¿no vas a decirme nada?

Fui clara -dijo Ookami sonriendo- si me ganas te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero por ahora solo pelea -se sujeto las manos haciendo sonar sus huesos- pelea

-Manbug lanzó un golpe con su yoyo, Ookami saltó a la derecha y Manbug movió su yoyo haciendo que lanzará un golpe horizontal, Ookami se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe cómo si nada, Manbug avanzó corriendo lanzando su yoyo varias veces, Ookami solo movió la cabeza y el cuerpo esquivando los golpes del yoyó, Ookami saltó a la izquierda y Manbug avanzó corriendo, Ookami se agachó quedando con los brazos levantados, Manbug lanzó su yoyo quedando sujeto a una lámpara, dio un jalón y se elevó un poco para balancearse rodeando a Ookami, Ookami lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, Manbug se soltó y lanzó una patada en picada, Ookami se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, la patada la empujo un poco, Ookami sonrió y lo empujando extendiendo sus brazos, Manbug giró en el aire y cayó de pie moviendo su yoyo.

Manbug avanzó corriendo y lanzó su yoyo directo contra Ookami, Ookami solo lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo a la derecha, Manbug giró lanzando una patada y Ookami levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque, Manbug lanzó un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero Ookami lo sujeto sin mucho esfuerzo, Manbug se soltó y salto hacia atrás, sujeto las cuerdas de su yoyo haciendo que Ookami se cayera al suelo, dio un grito y comenzó a moverse lanzando a Ookami contra unas bancas, Ookami giró en medio del aire y cayó de pie en la banca, Manbug giró su soy sobre la cabeza y lo lanzó haciendo que formará un círculo sobre Ookami, dio un tirón y el yoyo comenzó a enrollarse para sujetar a Ookami, Ookami salgo esquivando las cuerdas y cayó en otro extremo de pie-

¿Terminaste? -dijo Ookami sonriendo-

Apenas estoy calentando -dijo Manbug sonriendo, Ookami avanzó corriendo, Manbug giró su yoyo y lanzó un golpe horizontal a sus pies, Ookami saltó esquivando el ataque, saltó a la derecha y siguió corriendo, Manbug lanzó otro golpe lanzando su yoyo pero pasó lo mismo, Ookami lo esquivo sin problemas, llegó con él y lanzó un golpe pero Manbug saltó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, Ookami golpeó la tierra dejando un agujero, avanzó corriendo de nuevo y giro lanzando una patada, Manbug giró su yoyo frente a él formando un escudo, la patada le dio algo yoyo haciendo que fuera empujado y detuviera su vuelta, Ookami se acercó y le dio un golpe de gancho a Manbug en el estomago con fuerza haciendo que se quejara, Ookami lo dejo caer al suelo dejando que se sujetará el estomago-

Vaya -dijo Ookami calmada- creo que me pase, vamos sigamos peleando -Manbug se levantó y salto girando lanzando una patada, Ookami levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Manbug bajo su pierna y lanzó un golpe, Ookami solo puso la palma deteniendo su golpe y le dio un leve empujón con su otra mano, Manbug giró en el suelo y volvió a quedar de pie frente a ella-

Ookami gritó y sujeto la estatua en el centro del parque, siguió gritando y levantó la estatua retirándola del suelo dejando sorprendido a Manbug, la lanzó con fuerza y Manbug salto esquivando el golpe, la estatua termino enterrada en el suelo, Ookami apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en la cara, Manbug termino en el suelo y se levanto, avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando una patada, Ookami levantó un brazo defendiéndose, Manbug volvió a girar y le dio un golpe en la cara, avanzó y le dio una patada en el costado derecho, Ookami se quejó y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Manbug se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe pero fue empujado dejando un rastro de tierra levantada en el suelo, giró su yoyo y lo lanzo dejando que rodeará a Ookami, Ookami sujeto la cuerda del yoyo y le dio un tirón atrayendo a Manbug, lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto para estrellarlo en el suelo, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco, Manbug se quejó y retrajo sus piernas, le dio una patada a Ookami en el estomago empujando a Ookami alejándola un poco, Manbug atrajo su yoyo y lo giro mientras parecía un poco cansado-

Manbug se quejó y lanzó su yoyo sujetándose de una lampara, se balanceó tratando de alejarse, Ookami corrió y Soto hasta llegar a la cerca, volvió a saltar y siguió a Manbug en su recorrido, Ookami lo alcanzo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Manbug se alejó hasta cabra en una pared quedando de pie, lanzó su yoyo y sujeto a Ookami, la atrajo y la estrelló en el muro del edificio, ookami se levantó y fue corriendo, dio un salto y lanzó un golpe en donde estaba Manbug, Manbug saltó esquivando el daño, cayó en picada lanzando una patada y Ookami levantó un brazo deteniendo la patada, lo empujó y lo lanzó a otro extremo dejandolo agachado, Ookami saltó y cayó lanzando una patada de talón, Manbug solo grito sorprendido y el ataque llego causando una nube de polvo, Ookami salió ilesa y se quitó el yoyo de la mano dejándolo tirando en el suelo, Manbug estaba tirado en el suelo herido-

Bien con esto ya entiendes -dijo Ookami calmada- no tendrás mis respuestas -Ookami se fue saltando alejándose de ahí-

Rayos...-Manbug se quejó y camino sujetando el yoyo- está pelea aún no termina Ookami cuando nos volvamos a ver yo ganaré


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Shogun**_

Era un día normal en la escuela de nuestros héroes pero Marin no estaba del todo bien, él estaba caminando en medio de la calle quejándose a cada paso que daba, se sentó en una banca y respiro profundo para calmarse

Marin creo que no deberías salir debiste quedarte en casa -dijo Tikki preocupada viendo a su compañero y amigo sufrir un poco-

Descuida Tikki sé que estas heridas no fueron graves pero si me dolieron y termine algo cansado, pero descuida estoy bien solo no debo hacer mucho ejercicio –dijo Marin calmado-

Está bien pero no me gusta verte así de lastimado y herido –dijo Tikki preocupada-

Descuida estoy bien solo que me sorprendió que esa tal Ookami me golpeo demasiado –dijo Marin calmado- pero había algo raro, si ella hubiera querido hacerme daño de verdad lo hubiera hecho, ella tenía una fuerza sobrehumana

Incluso hasta a mí me sorprendió –dijo Tikki calmada recordando lo ayer en la noche- bueno mejor dejemos de pensar en eso un momento ¿ya tienes algo planeado para el sábado?

Si ya o pensé mucho y creo tener una idea pero Adriana va a cantar y eso va estar increíble recuérdame llevarme mi cámara de video con mejor resolución –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Entendido bueno date prisa que podrías llegar tarde otra vez –dijo Tikki sonriendo, Marin se levantó y se fue caminando con algo de lentitud, tardó en llegar un rato a la escuela cuando noto que Alya estaba en la entrada con su celular y parecía un poco molesta-

Buenos días Alya ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –dijo Marin sonriendo y saludo con la mano-

Marin que bueno que llegas –dijo Alya preocupada- no vas a creerme esto –Alya se acercó y le mostró su celular- ayer por la noche paso algo sorprendente no increíble, Manbug antes Ladybug fue derrotado en el parque por una mujer misteriosa

¿Mujer misteriosa? –dijo Marin sorprendido y confundido- ¿Qué han dicho en tu Ladyblog?

Bueno pues algunos dicen que el perdido de la forma más fácil sorpréndete, ahora todo los comentarios vana la chica que lo derroto, todos se preguntan ¿Quién es ella? -dijo Alya sorprendida y un poco preocupada-

Bueno que importa si fue derrotado igual él se vuelve a levantar para defenderse de nuevo –dijo Marin nervioso-

Bueno eso sí, muchos esperan que solo haya sido una pelea entre superhéroes por ver quien defiende a parís o como parte de una prueba, no se sabe el punto s que perdió y ahora el alcalde debe reconstruir la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir, creo que esa chica odia a Ladybug –dijo Alya algo molesta y se fue caminando rumbo a la escuela, Marin suspiro y comenzó a seguirla-

Vaya Alya realmente de preocupa por Manbug o Ladybug –dijo Marin calmado- pero aún tengo interés en saber quién es Ookami en verdad

Sí, porque es raro, el día anterior los ayudo a ti y a Chat Noir pero esta vez ¿Por qué te habrá atacado? –dijo Tikki calmada y Marin lo pensó un momento-

No lo sé pero luego tratare de descubrirlo como dije antes todos tienen un pasado del que deben aprender –dijo Marin serio, siguió caminando y entro a salón donde todos estaban hablando con el director-

Que bien ya están todos –dijo el director calmado- clase como saben esta semana tendremos la visita guiada al museo espero que todos vengan listos porque iremos a una exhibición del antiguo Japón –algunos estaban gritando emocionados mientras Chloe parecía aburrida y algo molesta-

Que bien una exhibición de Japón –dijo Nino sonriendo- ¿esa es tu cultura o no Marin?

No Nino, la cultura de mi mama es China no Japonesa –dijo Marin sonriendo- pero igual es interesante

Está bien perdón a veces las confundo –dijo Nino sonriendo- ¿y tú que dices Adriana? ¿Conoces algo sobre Japón?

Bueno yo estudie chino mandarín no sé nada sobre Japón –dijo Adriana un poco sonrojada y apenada- ¿Qué hay de ti Izabella? ¿Sabes algo sobre Japón?

Algunas cosas sobre la cultura –dijo Izabella sonriendo- igual que Marin yo desciendo de una cultura asiática y esa es la Japonesa, mi madre es japonesa

Ah vaya eso si es interesante –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Bueno alumnos y chaperona prepárense porque nos vamos en unos poco minutos –dijo el director calmado antes de irse, algunos estaban sacando algunas cosas para su retirada, después de un rato todos estaban entrando al autobús, se sentaban por parejas, Adriana estaba sola pero Nino sonrió y vio esto como una oportunidad para que Marin se sentara junto a ella-

Hey señorita ¿puede hacerme un favor? –dijo Nino sonriendo acercándose a Izabella, Izabella asintió y Nino le conto su plan, Izabella se quedó un rato junto a Adriana mientras Alya y Nino se quedaron en los asientos de junto, Adriana los vio un poco confundida pero Nino le levanto el pulgar sonriendo a lo que Adriana no entendió, Marin entro algo lento debido a sus heridas y se topó con Izabella sonriendo y se levantó dejando que Marin se acercara, mientras Chloe entro y vio lo que pasaba algo molesta-

¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –Chloe grito molesta haciendo que varios se irritaran- yo tengo que ir con Adriana y nadie me quitara ese puesto

Lo siento señorita bocona pero le deje el asiento al joven Marin –dijo Izabella sonriendo- y así es como se quedan las cosas

Hay no me puede hablar así, recuerde quien es mi papi –dijo Chloe molesta-

Sinceramente su padre el alcalde no tiene ni un poder en mí, sirvo para la señorita Agreste y yo cedi mi puesto a un joven que al parecer esta adolorido, lo siento pero si quiere sentarse tendrá que ir a otro lado –Izabella sonrió mientras Chloe estaba más que molesta –

Hare que su la despidan y mi papi presentara cargos –dijo Chloe molesta-

No te he hecho nada niña –dijo Izabella seria- pero no me amenaces una sola palabra mas y tu padre podría perder no se…tal vez todo el dinero que tiene –Izabella chasqueo los dedos sonriendo- así de rápido

Ja tú no puedes hacer eso –dijo Chloe ya con un poco de miedo al hablar-

¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgar todo tu dinero? –dijo Izabella sonriendo, Chloe estaba viendo a los ojos a la mujer pero eso noto que no había dudas y pensó lo peor-

Va bueno no me molestare en enfrentarme a ti vieja bruja –dijo Chloe molesta mientras Izabella solo se enojó un poco más- vámonos Sabrina nos sentaremos más al fondo –Sabrina la siguió nerviosa mientras Marin y Adriana vieron a Izabella sonriendo-

¿Realmente puedes hacer eso? – dijo Marin sonriendo-

No, pero tu dile que si –dijo Izabella sonriendo- disfruten el viaje –sonrió y se alejó un poco de los dos, Adriana se hizo a un lado y Marin se sentó con ella-

Bueno… ¿Qué tal tu día? –dijo Marin nervioso-

Muy bien no me quejo –dijo Adriana sonriendo- pero tú me preocupas ¿estás bien? Estas caminando un poco raro también te sujetas mucho el cuerpo

Descuida no es nada, solo que estaba pensando en entrenar karate –dijo Marin sonriendo- apenas asistí el primer día y vaya estoy molido, el sensei es muy fuerte –se estaba riendo de un forma un poco nerviosa mientras Adriana veía que su cara estaba ligeramente herida, Adriana se acercó y vio que se trataba de un golpe, se acercó a su bolso y saco un pañuelo y una pequeña botella de agua clara, mojo el trapo y lo acerco a la cara de Marin, toco su mejilla y él se quejó-

Auuuu –Marin se quejó y se apartó un poco- ¿Qué haces?

Perdón pero veo que tu herida esta algo inflamada y roja –dijo Adriana calmada- quiero ayudarte así que quédate quieto –Marin se sonrojo mientras Adriana estaba un poco seria- quédate quieto

Está bien –dijo Marin nervioso y sonrojado, Adriana se acercó y le tallo el pañuelo en la cara, era gentil con sus movimientos mientras los demás estaban viendo todo sonriendo, Alya y Nino estaban sonriendo mientras Chloe estaba mordiendo un trapo gruñendo por sus dientes-

Esto bajara la inflamación un poco pero creo que deberías ir a que te revisen después de la excursión –dijo Adriana preocupada-

Descuida estoy bien y gracias por preocuparte –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Para eso están los amigos – dijo Adriana sonriendo, los dos siguieron hablando mientras Izabella estaba viendo todo sonriendo-

 _Amor joven, que lindo, kawai_ –pensó Izabella sonriendo, el autobús siguió su camino por un rato más hasta llegar al museo todos fueron bajando topándose con su profesora-

Bien alumnos bienvenidos al museo escuchen están por entrar a una exhibición que tiene más de 500 años de antigüedad, quiero que "Todos" se porten bien –dijo la profesora calmada pero le mando una mirada algo molesta y seria a Kim- y cuando que digo que todos se porten bien es que todos se deben portar bien

¿Por qué solo me ve a mí cuando dice "todos"? –dijo Kim molesto e irritado-

Porque nadie confía en ti, no después de lo que le hiciste a ese pobre delfín –dijo Alix algo preocupada-

Solo quería un paseo –dijo Kim calmado-

Y si le rompiste la espalda al pobrecito animalito –dijo Rose algo molesta-

Bueno ya dejen eso de lado, todos deben entrar con calma y recuerden que no deben tocar nada, manténgase juntos o en parejas, no se separen mucho –dijo la profesora calmada, todos asintieron y entraron al museo para empezar su excursión, todos entraron al lugar viendo los diferentes artefactos, había armaduras antiguas, armas viejas como katanas-

Vayan miren el tamaño de esta espada –dijo Kim sonriendo, frente a él estaba una espada de hoja negra larga y grande, todos se fueron acercando para ver el arma que parecía que era tan grande como una persona-

Es inmensa –dijo Alix sonriendo-

¿A cuántos habrá lastimado es espada? –dijo Juleka sonriendo- apuesto a que de un solo golpe te corta un brazo

Eso es horrible Juleka, espero que no haya las timado a mucha gente –dijo Rose nerviosa-

Bueno la historia de esta espada debe ser mucho peor –dijo Max sonriendo ajustando sus lentes, todos lo vieron como si supiera algo- bueno…

Max ¿tú sabes que es esta arma? –dijo Marin confundido-

Bueno…yo el chico…más listo de la escuela bueno…jeje –Max estaba nervioso y todos los vieron confundidos- no lo sé –todos se quejaron un poco por eso hasta que Max saco su celular- lo buscare por internet

Es una espada zanbato –dijo Izabella sonriendo y se acercó-

¿Qué es una espada zapato? –dijo Iván calmado-

Dije zanbato no zapato –dijo Izabella sonriendo- las espadas zanbatos fueron las espadas más largas y grandes hechas en Japón, originalmente las espadas de este tipo eran hechas para derribar caballos y atacar a los enemigos que los montabas, hay distintos tipos de espadas pero las más letales son las zanbato

Genial espadas tan largas para matar a un caballo –dijo Juleka sonriendo-

Hay que horrible –dijo Rose asustada-

Bueno en estos tiempos ya no hay la necesidad de tener una –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Miren esta armadura –dijo Mylene sonriendo señalando una armadura de color plateada con la máscara de un demonio abriendo la boca- con este tipo de armadura ya no le tendría miedo nada

Apuesto que un gran héroe uso esa armadura tan increíble –dijo Nathaniel sonriendo-

Bueno dudo mucho que alguien buena la haya usado –dijo Izabella nerviosa, Marin estaba viendo todo interesado hasta que vio que Alya estaba viendo dibujos antiguos en papel-

¿Qué haces Alya? –dijo Marin confundido-

¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a la exhibición de Egipto antiguo según para ver algo relacionado con Ladybug? –dijo Alya sonriendo-

Si y también recuerdo que el faraón te secuestro y te iba sacrificar –dijo Marin algo irritado-

Bueno estoy buscando algo relacionado con Ladybug, tal vez encuentre algo de una antigua Ladybug de Japón –dijo Alya sonriendo-

Eso lo dudo mucho jovencita –dijo un hombre joven cerca de la edad de Izabella, tenía el cabello plateado o blanco, peinado de forma elegante, tenía ojos color verde esmeralda, su piel era clara, usaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco negro, Izabella de verlo se sorprendió un poco- verán aunque muchos lo duden Ladybug tiene apariciones en diferente partes del tiempo, desde los egipcios hasta la edad media aquí en Francia

Vaya ¿ósea que usted nos está diciendo que hay evidencias de Ladybug en otros tiempos? –dijo Alya sonriendo-

Así es, desde china hasta otros puntos del mundo todas en épocas diferentes –dijo el joven sonriendo- pero en Japón no tuvo ninguna aparición tan importante, toda esta exhibición tiene una historia algo rica pero la aparición de Ladybug no está en ella

Vaya que mal esperaba tener algo para mi Lady blog –dijo Alya algo desanimada-

Gracias por la información –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Me llamo Han y seré su guía el día de hoy -dijo el joven sonriendo- bueno volviendo a la armadura esta perteneció a un Guerrero feroz llamado Ras, él era un Shogun muy malvado y poderoso que solo vivía con el único fin de derrotar a su enemigo mortal

El líder del clan Shiba de ese tiempo –dijo Izabella sonriendo y se acercó a Han algo sonrojada- él quería conquistar varias tierras entre esas la tierra de refugiados del clan Shiba

Así es pero el clan tenía un protector muy hábil y fuerte –dijo Han sonriendo- un Guerrero único que se decía su poder no tenía limites, mientras más peleaba, mas heridas recibía, más se enojaba y se recuperaba de una pelea más fuerte se hacía, todo eso desato una gran guerra en ese tiempo

Pero hasta en toda guerra hay una historia de Romeo y Julieta –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

La historia de Hinata e Izanamy si no me equivoco –dijo Han sonriendo- uno era el guerrero protector y la otra su amor platónico al cual defendía en toda su batalla

Si ellos si tu si conoces –dijo Izabella sonriendo sonrojada- bueno señor Han ¿os podría seguir mostrando la exhibición?

Claro señorita –dijo Han sonriendo-

Sí…claro no estoy casada –dijo Izabella sonriendo, los alumnos siguieron a Han el cual estaba comentando algunas ideas e historias de las armaduras pero Izabella no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

Vaya ese joven sí que conoce de historia japonesa –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Si ¿no es divino? –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Vaya ¿acaso alguien está flotando en la nube ahora mismo? –dijo Adriana sonriendo- hey ¿por qué no vas y hablas con él? Invítalo a una cita

¿Qué dices? Adriana no creo que deba – dijo Izabella nerviosa- es algo pronto

Vamos el parece que conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano –dijo Adriana sonriendo- además no te estás haciendo más joven –Izabella la vio algo molesta-

Perdón error de palabras –dijo Adriana nerviosa- bueno dile que vayan a un lugar más privado

No lo sé –dijo Izabella nerviosa- es decir él es un chico lindo y yo solo soy una chica niñera –dijo Izabella nerviosa-

Pensé que eras guardaespaldas –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Hay admítelo soy niñera –dijo Izabella nerviosa- nunca he estado con un chico tan guapo, no sé qué hacer

Descuida como ex chico sé que le gusta a los chicos –dijo Adriana sonriendo- te dará un conejo

Bueno te seguiré y te escuchare pero solo si tú vas y estas todo el día con Marin –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

¿A qué viene eso? –dijo Adriana confundida- él y yo solo somos amigos

Si pero he notado un par de cosas entre ustedes –dijo Izabella sonriendo- el pañuelo y el agua

Eso es porque parecía que alguien lo había golpeado –dijo Adriana sonrojada ligeramente- pensé que sería bueno darle una mano

También me hice a un lado para que se sentara y estuviera más tiempo contigo –dijo Izabella sonriendo- creo que hay un ligero amor por ahí

No me cambies el tema –dijo Adriana más nerviosa y sonrojada- mejor ve con él y yo pasare más tiempo con Marin si eso te hace sentir mejor, hey ya se ¿por qué no lo invitas al espectáculo de este sábado?

Alto, alto –dijo Izabella calmada- primero lo primero, espero que invite a una cita y no iremos a eso, eso ya es algo intimo –respiro profundo y luego exhalo- bien máximo esfuerzo –se acomodó un poco el busco y abrió más su camisa para ir con Han-

¿Por qué arreglarse el busto? –Dijo Adriana sonriendo, se alejó un momento y vio a Marin siguiendo a Alya a todos lados- ¿hey que hacen?

Alya está buscando alguna pista de que Ladybug estuvo en Japón hace siglos –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Estoy segura de que ella estuvo por aquí lo sé – dijo Alya un poco desesperada, se acercaba a los dibujos y les tomaba fotos para después revisaros-

Bien ¿Cómo te siente? Tu dolor ya debe estar pasando –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Bueno el dolor ya es menos –dijo Marin sonriendo- pero aun siento algo de dolor y no puedo seguir el ritmo de los demás

Sabes mejor vamos a que descanses –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Buena idea Alya te veo después –dijo Marin sonriendo viendo como Alya se trataba de acercar a una imagen antigua-

Está bien pero recuerda que tendré más información en mi blog y no estarás incluido –dijo Alya desesperada tratando de tomar una foto-

Déjala ella estará bien –dijo Marin calmado, Adriana sonrió y lo siguió, los se acercaron a una banca mientras Marin se quedaba sentado tratando de relajarse- vaya que agradable es relajarse

Si toma esto –dijo Adriana sonriendo mostrándole una botella y una pastilla- esto te ayudara con tu dolor –trato de esconder su bolso para que Plagg no fuera visto, Plagg estaba sonriendo viendo a los dos, floto por la espalda de Adriana y se escondió en su cabello- tómala te hará sentir mejor

Gracias – dijo Marin sonriendo, tomo la pastilla y se relajó un momento- ¿estabas cargando agua? ¿Y una pastilla?

Bueno lo que pasa es que a veces me mareo en los viajes, también cargo algunas pastillas por si me enfermo o me lastimo –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Vaya que bueno lo único que cargaba en mi bolso era dinero y mi diario de bocetos –dijo Marin sonriendo, los dos estaban hablando por un rato, mientras tanto en la oficina de Neri, Nerit estaba viendo las repeticiones de las noticias de hace unos días más el video viral de Ookami peleando contra Manbug, su Akuma estaba en su hombro derecho-

No puedo creerlo esta chica se está metiendo en nuestros planes –dijo Nerit molesta-

Lo mismo debería decirte –dijo Hawk Moth enojado- tus planes hasta ahora han sido buenos pero esa Ookami se está metiendo en nuestro camino, debemos neutralizarla y terne su poder

No sé dónde venga –dijo Nerit molesta- pero ella ha estado metiéndose en diferentes asuntos desde el país de Japón, no tengo nada de información sobre ella

Eres una completa inútil –dijo Hawk Moth serio- necesitaos algo que nos sirva para detenerlos a los tres - Hawk Moth estaba muy molesto, uno de sus mariposas se acercó y el la tomo en su mano derecha- ¿Qué? Bien si eso es –comenzó a reír un poco-

¿Qué pasa? Debes tener algo –dijo Nerit molesta-

Parece que en el museo de historia hay una exhibición del antiguo Japón, si uso uno de mis akumas en una persona que este lo suficiente molesta, podre hacer que consiga algunas armas para que pelee contra Manbug y Chat Noir –dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo- si Travelo quiero que vayas al museo llévate a algunos de mis akumas, molesta a toda la gente que puedas y luego quiero que los guíes a una gran batalla una vez mas

Como tú digas pero yo seré su general ahora –dijo Nerit irritada, se levantó un momento pero después vio la computadora- creo que sería bueno saber un poco de historia –se acercó a la computadora y busco la página del museo, vio algo de la historia y sus exhibiciones hasta que encontró algo que la hizo sonreír- creo que tengo una idea –Nerit se estaba riendo y se fue en su transporte privado, de regreso en el museo todos los alumnos estaban hablando tomando un descanso de momento, Izabella estaba sonrojada viendo a Han y luego suspiro-

Yo puedo –dijo Izabella nerviosa y se acercó- bueno que linda exhibición ¿no?

Si de hecho me encanta este lugar –dijo Han sonriendo- la historia nos muestra grandes misterios y nos muestra varios errores que podemos cambiar y sin embargo nadie lo ve –Izabella sonrió y Han se sonrojo un poco- perdón esto debe parecerte algo tonto

No, de hecho yo estoy de acuerdo –dijo Izabella sonriendo- si la gente ve lo que causo el desastre en el pasado los demás pueden entender que pueden y que no pueden hacer

Aquellos que no aprenden de la historia están condenadas a repetirla –dijeron los dos sonriendo-

Bueno pensaba y espero que no lo tomes de forma atrevida pero ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –dijo Han sonriendo-

Con gusto Han –dijo Izabella sonriendo- quieres charlar un poco –Han asintió, Adriana y Marin estaban regresando mientras Marin caminaba ya de forma normal-

Me pregunto ¿Cuál es esa historia de la que hablaban? –dijo Marin calmado- la historia de HI y él no se quien

Ha ya se Hinata e Izanamy –dijo Adriana sonriendo- clásica historia de amor, es como adaptación de Romeo y Julieta pero Japonés

Vaya bueno supongo que toda historia tiene algún secreto – dijo Marin calmado, los dos siguieron caminando- ¿oye y que piensas del video de Manbug contra esa chica loba?

Bueno yo no sé qué opinar Manbug es un héroe pero que una guerrera misteriosa lo haya atacado así de la nada es muy feo –dijo Adriana calmada- pero creo que el podre debe estar cansado por ahora por las imágenes que vi debe estar lastimado ahora

Sí que mal –dijo Marin sonriendo- bueno y ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Parece que estamos en un tiempo de descanso

Si no te molesta quisiera hablar más contigo –dijo Adriana sonriendo, detrás de ellos estaba Nerit sonriendo viendo todo en la exhibición, siguió viendo todo hasta que vio a Izabella hablando con Han-

Vaya parece que tengo mi nuevo objetivo –dijo Nerit sonriendo, todo el grupo se fue retirando para ir a un lugar parecido a una cafetería- bien creo tener a un objetivo, usare a Izabella para que ataque a los demás ella será mi marioneta –Nerit se fue acercando y saco una de las tarjetas de Simón dice, todos los alumnos se juntaron con ella y Han, todos estaban en una cafetería afuera del museo hablando entre ellos, Han e Izabella los estaban viendo mientras hablaban entre ellos-

Muy bien dime algo, hay algo en ti que me suena familiar –dijo Izabella calmada-

¿Qué cosa? –dijo Han sonriendo-

Bueno es que el nombre de Han me suena de hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niña tenía a un pequeño amigo gordito de cabello negro, sus ojos eran como los tuyos, se llamaba Han Callibur y venia de Francia –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Espera…pequeño y regordete –dijo Han sonriendo- y tenía a una amiga llamada Izabella que quería ser una heroína o investigadora del FBI

Vaya que coincidencia –dijo Izabella sonriendo- pero este Han le di mi primer beso

Si yo también le di mi primer beso a Izabella –dijo Han sonriendo-

Le di mi primer beso en un campamento con un lago, el campamento era Wakanda –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos-

¿Han? –dijo Izabella sorprendida-

¿Iza? –Han se sorprendió y los dos comenzaron a reírse algo fuerte-

No puedo creer que fueras tu –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Si ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo Han sonriendo, los dos estaban riendo por lo bajo mientras hablaban, Nino, Adriana, Marin y Alya estaban sentados juntos-

Bien Nino ¿ya pensaste en que harás para la presentación? –dijo Alya sonriendo-

Todavía lo sigo pensando pero quiero que sea una gran canción de rock y por supuesto que Adriana será la cantante –dijo Nino sonriendo-

Bueno yo tengo una canción –dijo Adriana sonriendo- espero que sea buena para cantar al estilo del rock pero jamás había cantado espero hacer un buen trabajo

Estarás bien estoy seguro de ello, es decir eres las chica más hermosa y perfecta – dijo Marin sonriendo y luego dio un leve grito y se sujetó la cabeza- quiero decir que si debes ser una gran cantante, no que cantes feo solo es que eres una linda chica y debes ser buena, no es que yo….ha miedo…bichito –Marin estaba muy nervoso y los demás lo estaban viendo algo extrañados-

Descuida entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo Ariana calmada- ero ¿Nino porque tengo que ser yo la cante?

Bueno es que una vez te escuche cantar en los baños y sé que lo harás bien –dijo Nino sonriendo-

¿Yo canto en el baño? –dijo Adriana confundida y comenzaron a reír un poco-

Si a veces lo haces y muchas veces son sobre Ladybug –dijo Plagg sonriendo detrás de su cabeza y Adriana le dio un golpe para que se quedara callado-

¿Te paso algo? –dijo Marin confundido-

No solo un mosquito –dijo Adriana sonriendo nerviosa- bueno vamos a hablar sobre el acto estaba pensando en que usar pero Izabella esta aparentemente ocupada hablando con su novio

Ahora que lo pienso ¿esa asistente tuya nunca ha tenido novio? –dijo Nino sonriendo-

No, nuca, creo nunca la he visto ser feliz –dijo Adriana calmada- bueno a veces a muchos les hace falta algo de amor –todos estaban hablando por un rato hasta que se escuchó un leve grito-

Han –todos vieron a una mujer de complexión algo robusta con el cabello negro y unos lentes- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Te dije que estuvieras al pendiente de los visitantes y que los atendieras no que estuvieras aquí con tu novia y un grupo de colegiales

Lo lamento mucho señora supervisora –dijo Han nervioso- es solo que me topé con ella y quise acompañarla un momento

Eso no es excusa para esto, ve al museo y cumple con tu deber –dijo la supervisora algo molesta- si te vuelvo a ver aquí despídete de tu empleo

Si lo entiendo –dijo Han nervioso, la supervisora se fue dejando a Han nervioso-

Lo siento mucho Han –dijo Izabella nerviosa-

No hay problema Iza pero medio gusto verte –dijo Han sonriendo- no veremos después para un cita ¿te parece bien?

Claro Han –dijo Izabella sonriendo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios pero rápido y se separó- para la buena suerte –los dos estaban sonrojados pero Han estaba sorprendido-

Si Jeje si qué lindo yo me tengo trabajo ir –Han se fue caminando de forma extraña y errática pero Izabella estaba sonriendo-

Vaya que dominio –dijo Alya sonriendo viendo todo- ¿ves Marin? Así debes actuar como chica

Hay no puedo –dijo Marin nervioso- es vergonzoso

¡NO! –Hawk Moth grito molesto viendo todo desde su guarida- las energías negativas se van apagando ahora está muy feliz, quiero que lo hagas deprimirse o nunca funcionara el Akuma

Entiendo pero creo que tengo un plan –dijo Nerit calmada- Hawk Moth dame mis poderes como Simón dice –Hawk Moth solo gruño y el poder del akuma se liberó dejando que Nerit tuviera su traje de regreso como Simona Dice-

Bien ahora le voy a quitar lo único que lo hace feliz –dijo Nerit sonriendo- la exhibición –Han estaba entrando de regreso al museo sonriendo sonrojado-

Qué lindo que linda es la vida – dijo Han sonriendo, estaba silbando sonriendo y entro a la exhibición donde se topó con Nerit transformada- he oye amiga el circo es pasando la ciudad al otro extremo

Oh que comediante más guapo pero lo siento mucho dentro de poco esta exhibición ya no será nada –dijo Nerit sonriendo- Simona Dice destruye este lugar –saco una tarjeta y esta apareció la imagen de una estrella y la lanzo, la tarjeta le dio a Han y este comenzó a gritar, se acercó a la espada zanpato, la tomo y comenzó a girarla para golpear todo lo que estuviera cerca, rompió algunas pinturas, destruyo las armaduras, toda la exhibición estaba siendo destruida por el mientras Nerit y Hawk estaban sonriendo-

Si perfecto cuando se cuenta de lo que está pasando y quede totalmente herido podre dominarlo –dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo-

Simona dice alto –dijo Nerit sonriendo y le lazo la tarjeta para hacer que se calamara, Han se calmó y cayó al suelo cansado-

No, no, ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Han asustado y sorprendido-

¿Lo que yo hice? –dijo Nerit sonriendo- no, es lo que tu hiciste jajaja –Han estaba enojándose y más cuando vio que frente a él estaba la supervisora junto a dos oficiales-

Señora supervisora esto lo puedo explicar –dijo Han nervioso-

Estas despedido y todavía tendrás pagara por lo que hiciste en este lugar –dijo la supervisora enojada- guardias espósenlo y llévenselo –los dos oficiales se fueron acercando a Han-

No esperen yo no lo hice todo fue por ella –Han señalo a Nerit la cual se estaba riendo-

¿A quién estas culpando? Aquí solo estas tu – dijo la supervisora molesta, Han se sorprendió por lo que ella dijo y los oficiales se lo llevaron con ellos-

Es verdad ella lo causo todo – dijo Han nervioso mientras se lo llevaban-

¿Olvide decirte que les ordene que mi ignoraran y que solo te vieran a ti como el culpable? Upsi un descuido –dijo Nerit riendo un poco-

Maldita guasona –dijo Han molesto-

Bien ya es hora usa el akuma en el –dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo y Nerit asintió, uno de los akuma se acercó a Han y se metió en un collar de plata que tenía, en su cara aparecieron las marcas- Lobo Shogun soy Hawk Moth y ahora te brindare el poder para hacer que te crean, tu puedes conocido como el Guerrero más poderoso de todos, te daré el poder que quieras pero a cambio quiero que entregues los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir

Acepto Hawk Moth –dijo Han enojado y el poder negro lo cubrió en todo su cuerpo, grito y alejo a los dos Guardias de él, el poder termino de crearse y dejo una ropa negra en su cuerpo, tenía una armadura negra brillante en sus brazos, en su pecho estaba un peto ajustad a su cuerpo, tenía hombreras pequeñas con un ligero pico hacia arriba, usaba botas con protección hasta las rodillas, su armadura parecía tener colas en la parte de atrás como si fuera un gabardina, su cabello era algo largo en puntas peinado de lado y usaba una máscara con forma de lobo pero dejando su boca libre con ojos amarillos-

Que buen cambio diría yo –dijo Nerit sonriendo-

Yo soy Lobo shogun –dijo Han serio, la supervisora salió corriendo asustada, Lobo shogun se acercó a la espada zanpato y la convirtió en una hoja en forma de luna en cuarto menguante- yo seré quien conquiste estas tierras y no dejare que nadie se meta en mi camino –en su pecho estaba un collar en forma de yang con el dibujo de una cabeza de lobo dentro-

Eso me gusta –dijeron Hwk Moth y Nerit sonriendo-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Un nuevo enemigo**_

La tarde en el museo había ido de mal en peor para Han el guía de la exhibición de Japón, Neri lo había akumatizado transformándolo en un nuevo enemigo, tenía un traje de manga larga de color negro, tenía guanteletes negros metálicos en las manos, botas que cubrían hasta sus rodillas también hechas de metal, tenía un cinturón negro, un peto ajustado solo a la zona del pecho con una forma algo extraña, tenía hombreras cortas ajustadas a su cuerpo y encima una máscara con forma de lobo con ojos amarillos, todo su traje era de color negro brillante y hecho de metal

¿Cómo te sietes después de tener un buen poder? –dijo Neri sonriendo-

Siento que soy capaz de destruirlo todo si se me da la gana –dijo Han serio- ahora seré llamado como Lobo Shogun, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sencillo veras este poder no es gratis ayúdame a capturar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, cuando los tengamos les robaremos sus poderes –dijo Neri sonriendo- solo atráelos yo tengo que ir a otro lado, te lo dejo todo Neri sonrío a retirarse por la entrada principal, Lobo Shogun solo vio una espada de gran tamaño, la tomo del mango y una masa de energía negra la transformo en una espada de hoja doblada en forma de luna de meta negro, el mando seguía casi igual, solo camino con calma para salir del museo, afuera los alumnos se estaban retirando para ir a sus casa de manera calmada, Izabella por su parte no podía dejar de sonreír-

Alguien está muy feliz –dijo Adriana sonriendo- ¿acaso es porque te estuviste besuqueando con cierto guía?

¡Me alegra que lo digas! –Izabella grito emocionada con sus ojos brillando y sujeto las manos de Adriana para atraerla cerca de su cara- ¡El destino existe! ¡El amor siempre se encuentra en los mejores lugares que menos esperas! –Adriana estaba sorprendida y más que Izabella se acercaba mucho a ella, luego la soltó y se abrazó sola-

¡A demás cuando éramos niños era muy gordito ahora es todo un chico guapo y delgado! ¡Está bien entrenado y se ve más guapo! –Izabella se estaba moviendo de forma extraña mientras Adriana estaba confundida y nerviosa-

Bueno…parece que si estás muy enamorada –dijo Adriana nerviosa-

Y tú no te hagas la muy santita –dijo Izabella sonriendo- estuviste cuidando de Marin todo el día, lo ayudaste, lo atendiste y estuviste muy juntita con el todo el tiempo –Adriana se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-

Bueno es…es bueno…nosotros –dijo Adriana nerviosa-

El corazón de una dama siempre es un lago de misterios –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

¿Dónde dicen eso? ¿La biblia? –dijo Adriana confundida-

No, creo que lo escuche en una película –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Bueno yo todavía estoy viendo si en verdad quiero a Marin o siento algo por mi antiguo género –dijo Adriana nerviosa- ¿Cuánto más seguirá esto?

Descuida creo que pronto regresaras a la normalidad –dijo Izabella sonriendo- no le vayas a decir nada a tu padre sobre la cita o de lo contrario sería capaz de ponerte un cinturón de castidad –Izabella se comenzó a reír mientras Adriana se puso algo nerviosa o tensa-

Conociendo lo poco que se de mi padre seria capas de hasta ponerme una cerca en las pantaletas –dijo Adriana riendo un poco nerviosa, las dos siguieron caminando mientras Marin estaba caminando por el parque sonriendo mostrando los dientes hasta que las mejillas le dolieron-

Vaya parece que le estas sacando lo bueno a esta situación amigo –dijo Alya riendo un poco- no dejas de sonreír

Lo sé es mejor día de mi vida –dijo Marin riendo un poco- no me puedo poner más feliz solo si regresara a mi genero normal y Adrien me diera un beso –se abrazó un poco a sí mismo-

Hey tranquilo tigre todo tiene su momento –dijo Alya riendo un poco- además ya Ladybug o Manbug debe estar trabajando en la situación

Si solo hay que darle tiempo –dijo Marin sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando por un rato más- bien tengo que ir a casa este cuerpo de hombre suda mucho cuando estoy nervioso

Por favor siempre sudabas en exceso –dijo Alya sonriendo- pero yo te sugiero que pienses en tu cita de mañana –Marin asintió sonriendo- oh y una cosa más…mejor…-desvió la mirada u momento y se sonrojo- mantén a la tortuga dentro de su caparazón –Marin no entendió y solo doblo la cabeza pero Alya señalo a su amigo más específico a sus pantalones, Marin noto como tenía un cierto bulto y se asustó, lo tapo con sus manos y le dio la espalda a Alya- jajaja

¡KYAAA! ¡No lo mires! –Marin grito avergonzado-

Jaja jajaja tranquilo, tranquilo amigo –dijo Alya sonriendo- es normal eso creo, dicen que es una reacción muy normal en los hombres

¿De verdad? –dijo Marin sonrojado-

Si pero ten cuidado, dicen que hay hombres que lo aprietan con el cierre –dijo Alya sonriendo y Marin se puso pálido al pensar que le podía pasar eso- bien me tengo que ir

¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya es algo tarde –dijo Marin calmado-

Bueno tengo que ir a recolectar algo de información para Ladybug –dijo Alya sonriendo- espero que Ladybug regrese a todos los demás a la normalidad, lamento decirte esto pero quiero a mi amiga de regreso

Si yo también quiero volver a ser normal –dijo Marin sonriendo, los dos se dieron un abrazo hasta que Alya abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Huy…vaya Marin estas muy feliz conmigo –dijo Alya sonriendo sonrojada, Marin se sonrojo y abrió los ojos mientras Alya movía su pierna entre las piernas de Marin- hasta lo siento palpitar

¡Ok ya fue mucho amor! –Marin se apartó sonrojado y avergonzado-

Nos vemos chicos –dijo Alya sonriendo riendo un poco mientras Marin estaba nervioso sujetando la zona que no debía ser vista por nadie que pasara por ahí, Marin solo suspiro y siguió con su camino sin quitarse lo rojo de la cara-

No deberías sentirte avergonzado –dijo Tikki sonriendo- es como Alya dijo es algo muy natural

Vamos Tikki esto no es normal para mí –dijo Marin sonrojado- jamás he visto a ningún hombre desnudo y no sé cómo funciona el cuerpo humano porque casi ni he estudiado sobre el sexo

Tranquilo Marin –dijo Tikki sonriendo- el sexo es algo fundamental en la reproducción veras primero

¡A LALALALA! ¡No oigo nada soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado! –Marin grito tapándose los oídos con sus manos-

Pero Marin el sexo es algo muy normal –dijo Tikki sonriendo- veras tú tienes el par de…

No, no, no oigo nada de nadita –dijo Marin avergonzado-

Hay no seas bebe es normal –dijo Tikki riendo un poco- ¿Cómo crees que naciste?

¡Hay Tikki no digas nada más por favor! –Marin grito rojo de la vergüenza, Tikki siguió en el bolsillo de Marin hasta que ellos llegaron al parque y Marin se sentó un momento para relajarse-

¿Cómo van tus heridas? –dijo Tikki un poco preocupada-

Ya no las siento gracias a la medicina de Adriana –dijo Marin sonriendo- ella es muy especial y la mejor de todas o todos

En vez de estar pensando y soñando en ella quizás deberías ir a hablar con ella –dijo Tikki sonriendo flotando a su derecha-

Ella ya se fue a su casa no creo que pueda verla –dijo Marin calmado-

¿De qué hablas? Ella está ahí –dijo Tikki sonriendo señalando al frente y Marin vio a Adriana comiendo un helado en un cono, estaba sola en la banca de momento- es tu oportunidad ve con ella

¿Y qué le digo? No se es mucha presión –dijo Marin sonrojado y nervioso- no quiero que piense que soy un acosador

Eres medio acosador de eso no hay duda –dijo Tikki sonriendo y Marin agacho la cabeza deprimido- pero lo bueno es que pasaste mucho tiempo con ella hoy tal vez esta sea otra oportunidad dada por el destino

Bien pensado Tikki –dijo Marin calmado- creo que tengo que decirle yo puedo, yo puedo nada me detendrá –camino un poco pero vio como Adriana estaba sonriendo hasta que llego Izabella, Marin se preocupó y se escondió detrás de la estatua que todavía estaba enterrada en el suelo- olvídalo no puedo soy un fracaso

Marin vamos hace poco le demostraste a Alya que eres un hombre debajo de esos pantalones –dijo Tikki seria y Marin se sonrojo-

Eso no paso –dijo Marin asustado- eso se tenía que mantener escondido

Se hombre –Tikki le dio un golpe en la cara pero Marin se reía un poco, Tikki se sorprendió y comenzó a golpearlo pero lo hacia reír un poco más-

Tus golpecito me hacen cosquillas –dijo Marin riendo un poco- pero tienes razón debo ser más valiente hay que ir aunque Izabella me da algo de miedo –asomó su cabeza por encima de la estatua y vio que Adriana seguía con Izabella- yo puedo, yo puedo…aunque me tiemblen las piernas como gelatina Tikki seguía esperando alguna acción de Marin, mientras tanto en un edificio cerca de ahí estaba Lobo Shogun viendo todo el parque-

Bien este lugar será perfecto para una pelea limpia con Ladybug –dijo Lobo Shogun serio, siguió viendo el parque, había poca gente esa tarde, el sonrió un momento y respiro hondo- sientan mi aullido –respiro hondo y luego dio un fuerte grito liberando una gran onda de aire, todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a escuchar el grito y se preocuparon, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, los vehículos eran empujados de sus lugares mientras las personas eran alejadas con el gran azote del aire-

¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Adriana grito asustada, Izabella la abrasó y vio todo el campo azotado por el aire, las personas corrieron a refugiarse en otros edificios-

¡Adriana este sitio no es seguro te tengo que sacar de aquí! –Izabella grito y comenzaron a correr sin soltarse, Izabella llevo a Adriana al pasillo o entrada de un edificio y se quedaron ahí para protegerse-

¡¿Tikki que está pasando?! –Marin grito sujetando a Tikki en sus manos-

¡No lo sé pero no me sueltes por favor! –Tikki grito preocupada, el grito de Lobo Shogun e convirtió en un aullido con fuerza, el viento comenzó a azotar con más fuerza, las personas estaban a salvo pero algunas cosas que estaban cerca de ahí salieron volando como los autos, Lobo Shogun se detuvo riendo un poco y bajo de un salto hasta quedar en medio del parque-

Bien llego la hora –dijo Lobo Shogun riendo, Hawk Moth se estaba riendo en su guarida viendo todo gracias a sus akumas-

Si cuando Ladybug o Manbug vaya ante el peligro caerá víctima de mi lobo, ven mi estimo bicho, ven directo a la boca del lobo –Hawk Moth se seguía riendo más en su guarida-

¡Manbug ven y enfréntame! ¡Quiero pelear! –Lobo Shogun comenzó a gritar con fuerza- ven aquí o destruiré este lugar junto con las personas que están aquí

No puedo permitir que les haga daño a las personas –dijo Marin serio-

Pero Marin todavía no te recuperas del todo –dijo Tikki preocupada-

Descuida, Chat Noir me dará una mano más tarde, lo tengo que detener lo mejor que pueda –dijo Marin enojado- vamos Tikki tenemos que pelear, Tikki Motas –Marin comenzó a transformarse hasta que su traje estuvo listo, Lobo shogun camino en el parque y sujeto un vehículo con sus manos, lo levanto y lo estrello en un lado, las personas gritaron asustadas y salieron corriendo de ahí, Izabella y Adriana estaban escondidas aun en el edifico viendo a Lobo Shogun-

Adriana debes ir a un lugar para transformarte tratare de llamar su atención –dijo Izabella calmada-

Está bien pero cuídate mucho –dijo Adriana un poco preocupada, Izabella se acercó a un escombro y tomo un tubo de metal-

Descuida yo siempre estoy bien –dijo Izabella calmada- ahora vete ya –Adriana asintió y se fue corriendo, Lobo shogun seguía moviendo los escombros que encontraba hasta que Izabella se colocó frente a el- oye tu si quieres pelea ven y enfréntame

¿Quieres retarme? –dijo Lobo shogun serio-

Pues claro en guardia –dijo Izabella seria y sujeto el tubo con las manos, Lobo shogun saco su espada y avanzo corriendo, los dos dieron un grito y estrellaron sus armas en un golpe, Izabella giro y lanzando un golpe horizontal, Shogun solo doblo su mano colocando su espada de forma recta y detuvo el golpe, le dio un ligero empujón haciendo que Izabella retrocediera un par de pasos y volvió a avanzar tratando de darle un golpe con el tubo de metal, Manbug se estaba acercando por los tejados cuando vio la pelea-

¿Qué esta…? –Manbug estaba confundido viendo la pelea- La tengo que detener antes de que se lastime –salto desde el tejado pero Lobo shogun sujeto el tubo de Izabella con la mano izquierda-

Muy bien suficiente –dijo Lobo Shogun serio- admiro tu espíritu de pelea pero eso no es suficiente para enfrentarme –soltó su espada y le dio un golpe a Izabella en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, Adriana escucho como se quejó y se dio la vuelta para ver como Lobo Shogun la tenía sujetada del cuello-

¡Suéltala! –Adriana grito molesta y avanzo corriendo hacia el-

¡Ya suéltala! –Manbug grito molesto y le dio una patada a Lobo Shogun en la espalda, Shogun se quejó y le dio un codazo a Manbug en la cabeza-

¿Quieres que la suelte? –dijo Lobo Shogun molesto y Manbug se levantó para girar su yoyo- con gusto –Izabella se quejaba y trataba de soltarse, vio más de cerca a Lobo Shogun y se sorprendió un momento, Shogun solo movió su brazo y la lanzo a otro extremo dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Izabella se quejó y cayó al suelo acostada, Adriana se sorprendió y fue hacia ella pero Lobo shogun solo tomo su espada y la lanzo con fuerza hacia el muro, el muro se rompió y escombros comenzaron a caer-

¡Adriana aléjate del edificio! –Manbug grito y lanzo su yoyo y sujeto a Adriana alejándola de los escombros que comenzaban a caer, le dio un leve jalón y la atrajo hacía el, la abrasó y salto para alejarse del lugar-

¡Manbug suéltame mi amiga está ahí! –Adriana grito asustada pero Manbug solo apretó los dientes preocupado viendo los escombros caer, se alejó un poco hasta que los escombros se detuvieron dejando una leve acumulación ahí- ¡Izabella! –Adriana se soltó y fue corriendo hacia las rocas, las movió un poco y Manbug se acercó para ayudarla, pero no había nada debajo de las rocas- ¿Dónde está?

¡Adriana estoy dentro de la tienda! –Izabella grito desde dentro del edificio, Manbug y Adriana se sintieron más calmados- ¡Manbug te lo pido por favor llévate a Adriana un lugar más seguro!

Descuida puedes confiar en mi –dijo Manbug serio, abrasó a Adriana y se la llevo con él, Lobo Shogun estaba viendo la tienda donde estaba Izabella, Izabella estaba viéndolo con algo de tristeza, pego sus manos a ventana de cristal-

Hay Han ¿Qué te paso? –dijo Izabella preocupada, ella recordó lo que paso, cuando Lobo Shogun la había empujado con la pared y las rocas estaban cayendo el solo estiro su brazo derecha y libero una onda de viento que la dejo dentro de la tienda- sé que estás ahí y te voy a liberar –en otro lado Manbug estaba corriendo con Adriana en sus brazos, se acercó a una terraza y dejo a Adriana con cuidado-

Ya estas a salvo –dijo Manbug calmado, no la dejaba de abrazar por su preocupación-

Si gracias –dijo Adriana calmada- ya me puedes soltar –Manbug se puso algo nervioso y dio un leve grito soltando a Adriana-

Hay lo siento…es que tuve que salvarte, si ya sabes cosas del súper héroe jeje –dijo Manbug nervioso- bueno si me disculpas tengo que detener a un lobo –retrocedió unos pasos pero tropezó con una maceta y cayó de espaldas y se levantó rápido y vio como Adriana soltaba leves risas ante eso- " _Hasta para reírse es muy linda, haf…la lindura es un pecado"_ -pensó Manbug sonrojado-

Bueno que tengas suerte –dijo Adriana sonriendo- por favor salva a mi amiga

Claro que lo hare –dijo Manbug sonriendo y salto desde la terraza y se fue corriendo de techo en techo-

Bien ya se fue Plagg –dijo Adriana calmada y abrió su bolso para que Plagg saliera-

Sabes creo que él estaba muy feliz de tenerte en sus brazos se le notaba en el traje ajustado –dijo Plagg riendo un poco-

Si me ha pasado –dijo Adriana nerviosa- no hay tiempo para platicas incomodas –mostro su anillo- ¡Plagg las garras! –grito lanzando un golpe y comenzó transformarse, cuando estuvo lista Chat Noir salto de la terraza y comenzó a correr por los techos siguiendo a Manbug, Lobo Shogun estaba caminando por la calle sin problemas, cuando Manbug apareció frente a el-

¿Tú de nuevo? Pensé que habías escapado mariquita –dijo Lobo Shogun con burla al ver a Manbug-

Sabía que ser hombre, tener las orejas perforadas y usar un traje de Catarina era mala idea –dijo Manbug calmado- vine a detenerte antes de que causes más daño –lanzo su yoyo con fuerza Lobo Shogun solo coloco su espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe, el golpe lo empujo y Manbug comenzó a correr y se lanzó a las paredes para comenzar a correr-

¿Qué haces? –dijo Lobo Shogun confundido, Manbug salto a un lado y lanzo su yoyo, Lobo Shogun solo levanto la espada deteniendo el golpe pero Manbug siguió corriendo rodeándolo y siguió lanzando su yoyo tratando de golpearlo- este juego no sirve de nada

Yo no diría lo mismo –Manbug giro su yoyo y lanzo varios golpes con él, Lobo Shogun solo colocaba su espada frente a él deteniendo los golpes, Manbug sujeto la cuerda de su yoyo y comenzó a girarlo s a su derecha, lo lanzo pero Lobo Shogun lanzo un corte horizontal con su espada, el yoyo no le dio a la espada, el yoyo siguió su camino y regreso rodeando a Lobo Shogun, Lobo shogun lo entendió el yoyo los estaba rodeando y lo sujeto de la cuerda, le dio un leve tirón y atrajo a Manbug a él, extendió su brazo con la espada y eso preocupo a Manbug, cuando estaba cerca de la espada un bastón de metal avanzo girando en el aire y le dio un golpe a Lobo Shogun en su mano dejando que soltara la espada y Manbug cayó al suelo rodando y retrajo su yoyo para agarrarlo-

Lo siento pero las peleas callejeras están prohibidas –dijo Chay Noir sonriendo, salto desde un techo y sujeto su bastón el cual había regresado como bumerang- lamento llegar tarde

No importa –dijo Manbug calmado- sabes las chicas siempre dejan esperando a los chicos

Y es de mala educación dejar a una chica plantada –dijo Chat Noir calmada-

Vaya finalmente te has convertido en una mujer en cuerpo y alma –dijo Manbug riendo un poco-

Mira quien habla "señor trajesito ajustado y chiquito" –dijo Chat Noir sonriendo moviendo el dedo meñique-

¡No es pequeño y no es mi culpa que el traje este ajustado! –Manbug grito sonrojado-

¡Hey idiotas! –Lobo shogun grito molesto y avanzo corriendo, lanzo un corte horizontal con su espada, Chat y Manbug saltaron esquivando el ataque, Manbug hizo girar su yoyo y lanzo un golpe vertical con él, Lobo Shogun solo levanto el brazo izquierdo detenido el golpe, Chat avanzo corriendo y lanzo un golpe vertical con su bastón, Lobo shogun lanzo un corte en diagonal deteniendo el golpe con esfuerzo, el bastón salió empujado mientras se giró y le dio una patada a Manbug en el pecho, Manbug se quejó y avanzo corriendo y lanzo un golpe con su yoyo de forma directo, le dio un golpe en el pecho pero Lobo Shogun sujeto la cuerda y lo atrajo, Manbug solo avanzo corriendo y soltó su yoyo, dio un salto y se elevó lanzando un golpe en picada dándole directo en el pecho, el lobo se quejó y lanzo un golpe con su puño, Manbug solo lo esquivo, Lobo shogun lanzo un corte con su espada y Manbug rodo por el suelo esquivando el ataque-

-Chat avanzo corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estómago al Lobo shogun, Lobo Shogun se quejó, sujeto su espada con ambas manos dio un giro liberando una onda de viento alejando a los de él, Manbug y Chat Noir estaba girando sus armas mientras Lobo Shogun estaba sujetando su espada, Lobo Shogun solo avanzo corriendo y se convirtió en una sombra, Chat y Manbug estaban sorprendidos pero en eso Lobo Shogun estaba detrás de ellos, se giró y les dio un golpe a cada uno con sus cados, Manbug y Chat cayeron al suelo y rodaron quedando de rodillas-

Es muy rápido ¿tienes algún plan bicho? –dijo Chat preocupada-

Creo tener uno pero primero tenemos que quitarle esa espada creo que el akuma debe estar ahí –dijo Manbug serio- tú tienes un arma que puede hacerle frente yo tratare de quitarle la espada

Entendido –dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y avanzo corriendo y sujeto su bastón con ambas manos- bien lobo ahora tienes que bailar con la gata

Los lobos son los mejores depredadores –dijo Lobo Shogun sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe vertical estrellando sus armas, mientras dentro del edificio Izabella estaba corriendo junto a su kwami, se acercó a una puerta y la golpeo con su hombro, la siguió golpeando pero no cedía-

Maldición –dijo Izabella molesta-

Izabella debes calmarte primero pensemos bien las cosas –dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Hanabi ocúltate aquí puede haber cámaras de seguridad –dijo Izabella calmada- debe haber una forma de salir y detener a Han

Creo que la tengo la pista debe estar en el museo en la exhibición –dijo Hanabi calmada- si ahora lo recuerdo sentí que algo me llamaba

¿Qué algo te llamaba? –Dijo Izabella confundida- ¿acaso seria el llamado de los ancestros?

La espada debe estar en la exhibición –dijo Hanabi seria haciendo que Izabella se sorprendiera- tenemos que irnos ya –Izabella vio al techo viendo algunas cámaras, tomo a Hanabi en sus manos y salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de unas cosas-

Ahora es el momento ¡Hanabi es a hora de pelear! –Izabella se transformó en Ookami, se acercó a una puerta y la golpeo con fuerza hasta que la rompió-

Bien no hay tiempo que perder hay que ir al museo y detener esta locura –Ookami solo salió corriendo, solo le tomo unos pocos minutos llegar al museo y entro a la exhibición para encontrar todo destruido- que horror ¿Quién hizo esto?

Fue el guía del museo eso paso –dijo la señora encargada y Ookami la vio tirada en el suelo, la ayudo a levantarse de momento- gracias supongo que tu trabajas con Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿no?

Digamos que tenemos intereses similares –dijo Ookami calmada- ¿Qué paso aquí?

Han el guía eso paso, no sé como pero de repente se volvió loco y ataco toda la exhibición, después se transformó como lo hacen todos los locos de esta ciudad –dijo la señora molesta haciendo que Ookami se preocupara-

No él no haría algo así el ama esta exhibición y su trabajo en el museo de historia –dijo Ookami calmada- ¿tiene cámaras de seguridad?

Claro, las grabaciones están en la sala de seguridad –dijo la señora calmada-

Lléveme a ellas –dijo Ookami seria, la señora asintió y la llevo a la sala de seguridad, había monitores en un escritorio, Ookami solo se acercó y activo las cámaras, los videos se mostraron cuando Han se transformó preocupándola más-

Ahí esta cuando se convirtió en ese monstruo –dijo la señora molesta-

Si pero aún falta más ¿por qué se transformó? –dijo Ookami seria, siguió pasando los videos hasta mostrar uno donde Han estaba frente a Neri, mostro como Neri lo uso para que atacara la exhibición- ahí está su respuesta no fue su culpa había sido manipulado por ese payaso de circo

Oh dios mío y yo que lo culpe pero si ella estaba frente a mi ¿Por qué no la vi? –dijo la señora preocupada-

De seguro le hizo algo malo, tengo que ver dónde está el akuma para liberarlo –Ookami siguió revisando los videos y noto como el akuma entro en el collar de Han, se sorprendió y sonrió un poco sonrojada- después de mucho tiempo todavía lo tiene

Ese collar lo lleva todas partes dice que están parte de él, cómo sus ojos –dijo la señora calmada y sonriendo-

Entiendo –dijo Ookami calmada cuando sintió una palpitación en su cuerpo, vio a los lados buscando algo y encontró una puerta que decía "Solo personal"- ¿Qué tiene ahí?

Ahí solo hay más muestras de la exhibición, no las pusimos porque son las más antiguas como armas y esas cosas –dijo la señora calmada, Ookami solo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontró varias cosas en cajas de madera y vio una que le llamo la atención, era de madera y parecía que era un portafolio, la abrió mostrando una katana de mango azulado con guardia plateada, la hoja estaba vieja y sin filo, tenía su funda a un lado, tanto la espada como la funda ya se veían algo viejas y desgastadas, no lo pensó dos veces y las tomo en sus manos- no debería llevársela señorita ya que bueno…esa espada es valiosa…

Es la espada de mis ancestros –dijo Ookami seria- me la llevo conmigo y lo siento pero no se la puedo dejar –guardo la espada en su funda- usted dígale a los de seguridad que el guía no tuvo la culpa y le regresa a Han su empleo

Entendido pero solo lo hago porque tienes una espada y tengo miedo –dijo la señora nerviosa, Ookami solo puso la espada en su espalda y salió corriendo de techo en techo-

Tranquilo Han voy a ayudarte –dijo Ookami seria y siguió corriendo por los techos hacia la calle donde seguían peleando Chat, Manbug y Lobo Shogun-

Rayos nada que hacemos le hace efecto –dijo Manbug serio- ataquemos juntos

Si porque si seguimos peleando así nuestros poderes de agotaran –dijo Chat Noir cansada-

Tendremos que distraerlo y tu tendrás que usar tu Cataclismo en su espada –dijo Manbug serio, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Manbug lanzo su yoyo y Lobo Shogun detuvo el ataque con la hoja de la espada, Lobo Shogun avanzo corriendo y lanzo un corte horizontal con la hoja, Manbug solo doblo su cuerpo esquivando el ataque, Chat avanzo corriendo y salto lanzando un corte vertical con su báculo, Lobo Shogun solo se giró deteniendo el ataque con su espada, se acercó y lanzo un corte vertical y Chat solo detuvo el ataque con su bastón colocándolo frente a ella, Manbug lanzo su yoyo y sujeto la pierna derecha de Lobo Shogun, le dio un jalo y Lobo cayó al suelo, se trató de levantar pero solo dio un salto quedando levemente elevado, retrajo sus pies y le dio una patada a Manbug en el pecho, se quedó de pie y le dio un golpe a Chat en el estómago-

Sientan mi aullido –dijo Lobo Shogun serio, respiro hondo y soto un grito liberando una onda de viento fuerte que alejo a los dos, Manbug lazo su yoyo y se sujetó de una lámpara, sujeto a Chat de su mano derecha y la atrajo, los dos estaban sujetándose lo mejor que podían cuando el viento paso los dos cayeron al suelo-

Rayos ese sujeto es muy hábil –dijo Manbug serio-

Si ni que lo digas necesitaremos otro plan para distraerlo –dijo Chat preocupada, sujeto su bastón y lo alargo- ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Lobo Shogun se puso en guardia mientras se escuchó un grito, los tres vieron como Ookami cayó en picada, saco la espada de su funda y lanzo un golpe vertical, Lobo Shogun se sorprendió y se giró deteniendo el ataque con su propia espada, los dos estaban forcejeando con sus espadas hasta que Ookami se alejó quedando de pie junto a Chat-

Gran entrada –dijo Chat sorprendida-

Gracias –dijo Ookami calmada-

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vienes también por mi miraculous? –dijo Manbug serio-

Te equivocas vine a ayudar a este pobre joven, esta akumatizado y solo piensa en la destrucción –dijo Ookami seria- hay que ayudarlo

¿Vienes a ayudar? –dijo Manbug sorprendido- pues yo no te creo

La verdad no me importa si tú me crees o no pero yo vine a ayudar a un viejo amigo –dijo Ookami seria, la espada brillo solo un momento y una aura azul la cubrió dejando que se volviera afilada, nueva, como si el tiempo no le hubiera afectado todo este tiempo- vamos este no es el momento de discutir, bien síganme tengo un plan

-Chat y Ookami avanzaron corriendo, Ookami lanzo un cote horizontal con su espada mientras Lobo Shogun detuvo el ataque quedando en un forcejeo, Chat salto y lanzo su bastón hacia el pecho de Lobo Shogun, le dio un golpe en el pecho, Lobo Shogun solo retrocedió un par de pasos y Ookami le dio un golpe en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en el estómago, Lobo Shogun se quejó un poco, levanto la espada y lanzo un corte en diagonal pero Ookami le dio un golpe a su espada con la suya, los dos forcejearon un momento, los dos saltaron y volvieron a avanzar chocando sus espadas, Ookami lanzo un corte vertical pero Lobo Shogun detuvo el corte con su espada, Lobo Shogun la empujo y lanzo varias estocadas haciendo que Ookami levantara la espada defendiéndose de los golpes, la siguió presionando hasta que la empujo contra la pared, Lobo retrocedió un poco y avanzo corriendo muy rápido hacia ella, Ookami solo salto esquivando el ataque-

¡Chat ahora! –Ookami grito seria alejándose-

¡Cataclismo! –Chat Noir grito y extendió su brazo creando una bola negra, la sujeto y toda su mano derecha brillo avanzo corriendo y sujeto la espada para hacerla pedazos, Lobo Shogun se sorprendió un momento y se alejó-

Tal vez rompieron la espada pero todavía tengo mi fuerza –dijo Lobo Shogun serio, Ookami guardo la espada y se quedó en guardia- pelea a puño limpio

No, no mi amor –dijo Ookami sonriendo y Lobo Shogun la vio confundido- Manbug tu turno

¡Amuleto encantado! –Manbug lanzo su yoyo al aire y este libero energía dejando que apareciera una tela de gran tamaño de color roja-

¿Una tela? –Dijo Lobo Shogun confundido- ¿Qué piensan hacerme con eso?

Te sorprenderás –dijo Manbug sonriendo, vio a los lados, noto que Lobo Shogun, Chat y Ookami brillaron un poco, noto como Chat aun tenia activado su cataclismo, luego un auto- bien lo tengo, oye cachorro apuesto que no puedes hacer que ese viento sople de nuevo

Como tú quieras –dijo Lobo Shogun serio, lanzo un golpe liberando un viento con un aullido, Manbug sonrió y avanzo corriendo por el auto, se subió a él y dio un salto, extendió la tela dejando que el viento lo elevara un poco más, cuando estaba a la altura correcta soltó un extremo de la tela y lanzo su yoyo, Lobo Shogun sujeto el yoyo y lo atrajo, Manbug sonrió y cayó en picada, extendió la tela y dejo que cayera encima de la cara de Lobo Shogun, Lobo Shogun tenía la cara tapada y la tela lo estaba cubriendo hasta los brazos, Manbug sujeto ambos extremos y lo enrollo impidiendo que se moviera-

Chat Noir ahora dale el cataclismo a su pecho, al peto –dijo Manbug calmado, Chat asintió y avanzo corriendo y le dio una leve rasgada a la armadura del pecho-

Listo marcado con garras de gato –dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, el peto se deshizo mostrando un collar de color morado-

Ya has tenido suficientes problemas –dijo Ookami sonriendo, tomo el medallón en sus manos y se lo rompió dejando que el akuma se liberara- Manbug

Entendido –dijo Manbug sonriendo abriendo sus yoyo- es hora de terminar con la maldad –giro su yoyo y sujeto al akuma que estaba en el medallón, lo atrapo y lo dejo libre- vuela bien pequeña mariposa –la mariposa se alejó, Manbug tomo la tela y la lanzo al aire- Ladybug milagrosa –la tela se deshizo y todo lo regreso a la normalidad hasta la exhibición en el museo, el brillo siguió pasando dejando que Han volviera a la normalidad-

¿Qué paso? –dijo Han confundido-

¡Ganamos! –dijeron Chat Noir y Manbug sonriendo pegando sus puños-

Gracias por la ayuda Ookami –dijo Manbug sonriendo pero Ookami ya no estaba- ¿Que donde esta? –dentro de la tienda Ookami había entrado y deshecho su transformación pero la espada también había desaparecido, no le dio importancia y salió de la tienda corriendo-

¡Han! –Izabella grito sonriendo y se acercó a Han para darle un abrazo y dejarlo en el suelo, Han se quejó e Izabella tenía su cabeza pegada a su peco- que bueno que estas bien, que bueno que estas bien

Hey tranquila, Iza hay niños presentes –dijo Han sonriendo e Izabella sonrío viendo a Han-

Gracias Manbug y Chat Noir –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Descuide es nuestro trabajo –dijo Chat Noir sonriendo-

De nada –dijo Manbug sonriendo, sus aretes y anillo brillaron y los dos se preocuparon- lo siento me tengo que ir –lanzo su yoyo y se fue balanceándose con el-

Yo tengo que buscar mi cajita –dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y se fue corriendo, Izabella y Han sonrieron y se dieron un beso corto en los labios, más tarde Izabella, Han y Adriana estaban en el museo hablando con la supervisora la cual estaba mostrando el video de seguridad-

Y así como se ve tú no eres el culpable Han y te regreso tu trabajo –dijo la señora sonriendo-

Gracias supervisora –dijo Han sonriendo, los dos se dieron la mano, Han y las dos chicas salieron-

Me alegro que tu novio recuperar su trabajo –dijo Adriana sonriendo haciendo que Han e Izabella se sonrojaran un poco-

Bueno…es mi amigo y si me alegra que tenga su trabajo de regreso –dijo Izabella sonriendo sonrojada-

Todo gracias a Manbug, Chat Noir y la guerrera loba –dijo Han sonriendo- me pregunto ¿Quién será debajo de esa mascara esa chica valiente y fuerte? –Izabella sonrío sonrojada y le dio un codazo en las costillas-

Oye pensé que yo te gustaba más –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

No me mal interpretes si eres hermosa –dijo Han nervioso-

Pero tú no eres tan valiente para pedirme que sea tu novia –dijo Izabella sonriendo- tienes mi primer beso Han tienes que acerté responsable

Si tienes razón –dijo Han sonriendo, la atrajo pasando su brazo por su cadera y le dio un beso en los labios, Adriana sonrío y Plagg solo estaba haciendo muecas viéndolos, Marin estaba cerca viendo la escena-

Así que al final los dos pudieron estar juntos –dijo Tikki sonriendo y Marin asintió-

Si y me gustaría estar así con Adriana y como mi verdadero yo besándome con el amor de mi vida –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Descuida si pasara estoy segura –dijo Tikki sonriendo y se pegó en la mejilla de Marin- este es otro final feliz - mientras tanto en una casa de parís, Neri estaba sonriendo viendo a una chica frente a ella, con un akuma en su mano-

¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Quieres vengarte? –dijo Neri sonriendo y la chica asintió- tengo un plan para herirlos gravemente –las dos se dieron la mano sonriendo- bienvenida de vuelta Vulpina –Layla apareció sonriendo-


	10. Chapter 10

**La cita**

Era un día normal en el cuarto de Marin, él estaba viendo algunos bocetos en su libreta, estaba tratando de pensar en uno nuevo, en cambio Tikki estaba dormida y escondida en un lado para que nadie la viera mientras dormida-

¡Marin! -la puerta se abrió revelando a Alya- hola amigo

Hola Alya ¿qué haces aquí? Al menos hubieras tocado -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Tu mama me dejo pasar -dijo Alya sonriendo- ¿qué haces?

Trato de recordar algunos de mis diseños para la semana de la moda, aún espero que Ladybug o Manbug logre capturar a ese loco -dijo Marin sonriendo, Alya sonrió y se acercó a él-

Dime Marin ¿tú sientes atracción por alguna chica? -dijo Alya sonriendo-

Bueno...si siento atracción...ahora que soy hombre... ¿por qué la pregunta? -dijo Marin confundido y nervioso-

Bueno ¿qué opinas de mí? -dijo Alya sonriendo, le quitó la libreta y se acercó a él, estaba sostenida por sus brazos, su cara estaba cerca de la cara de Marin- ¿no soy bonita?

Bueno…Alya si...eres bonita...pero...es que yo -dijo Marin nervioso, Alya se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, estaba con los ojos en blanco y su cara roja, Alya se acercó más a él presionando su busto con el pecho de Marin-

Alya...Alya...yo...-Alya sonrió un poco sonrojada-

Jeje alguien ya está muy duro -dijo Alya sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Aaaa fui descubierto! -Marin gritó nervioso-

Vamos a hacerlo todavía más grande -dijo Alya sonriendo, abrió la camisa mostrando su sostén, Marin estaba respirando algo agitado y sonrojado, Alya se quitó la camisa y el sostén mostrando unos senos de piel morena con el pezón erizado y de color café oscuro- siénteme Marin -sujeto la cabeza de Marin para colocarla justo entre sus senos, Marin estaba respirando agitado y estaba nervioso mientras sentía la suave piel de Alya, su respiración y sus senos-

Esto no puede estar pasando...ah…ah...duele pero...es excitante-Marin estaba respirando agitado y temblaba del miedo, Alya sonrió y se alejó un poco-

Marin eres tan genial, eres el chico que adoro -Alya estaba usando un tono de voz suave lo cual le daba un poco de sensualidad al hablar- un Marin sin el cabello azul es como un verano sin agua fresca

¡¿Entonces solo te gusto por mi cabello azul?! -pensó nervioso Marin mientras Alya le daba un beso tímido en la mejilla y pasaba besando su cuello de forma lenta dejando a Marin más nervioso- ¡¿Realmente es Alya?! ¡Es tan linda! -cuando menos se dio cuenta Alya estaba desnuda completamente encima de él, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, sus ojos se llenaron de venas y su boca se levantó mientras apretaba los dientes- Ya no me importe hay que darle...

Ah...Marin...Ah Marin...si...mi amor -Alya estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas encima de Marin el cual parecía estar desnudó-

¡Esperen ¿cuándo me desnudé?! -pensó Marin nervioso, sujeto a Alya de sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante soltando gemidos, Marin estaba nervioso y sonrojado soltando una respiración agitada-

Si...ah…así…así...ah...-Alya estaba gimiendo y se acercó a Marin pegando su cuerpo al de el-

¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡Se siente tan bien que creo que voy a explotar! -Marin grito en su mente nervioso mientras todo se cubrió de vapor- ¡Aaaaaaa! -Marin se movió en la cama notando que aún era de noche, estaba vestido y solo en su cama-

¿Un...un...sueño? -dijo Marin sorprendido- ah fue solo un sueño...-suspiró y puso su cabeza pegada a las sabanas, vio a los lados aún era media noche y Tikki seguía dormida- que bueno solo fue un sueño -se recostó de nuevo y se durmió, en un rato la ventana se abrió revelando una figura femenina, la figura se acercó a la cama de Marin, Marin por su parte estaba dormido boca abajo, la chica sonrío y salto a la cama de Marin-

¡¿Hey, hey que está pensando?! ¡Tikki! -Marin grito nervioso mientras todo se movía para él, lo ataron de manos a la espalda y le pusieron unas pantaletas en la cabeza hasta taparle los ojo- ¡Hay están frías y huelen raro! También...siento...que están...húmedas

Finalmente te tengo -dijo la chica sonriendo, Marin se tensó un poco y sintieron que le dieron la vuelta, no reconoció la voz pero estaba seguro de haberla escuchado en otro lado- esto va a ser que me las pagues todas

¿Que? ¿Quién está ahí? -dijo Marin nervioso, le sujetaron la camisa y la rasgaron dejando su torso desnudo- ¡Espera! -la chica pasó su cabeza y lamió su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta el estómago y regreso para lamerle los pezones, Marin estaba tratando de zafarse y de moverse como pudiera pero estaba bien sujeto y la chica seguía encima de él, sintió como la chica se levantó pero caí algo húmedo en sus pies- ¿qué es? ¿Qué es eso? -Tikki se despertó por los ruidos y se sorprendió de ver lo que estaba pensando, su color rojo paso a uno más brillante y sus ojos se convertían en pequeñas espirales-

Esto lo hago por amor -dijo la chica aparentemente feliz, se volvió a subir a Marin, la chica pego más su cuerpo al de él y sintió que estaba desnuda, reconoció la suavidad del cuerpo más la figura que tenía, la chica tenía la piel morena pero pechos más pequeños que los de Alya, estaba desnuda y movía su cuerpo sentada sobre Marin- ¿cómo debería expresarte mi odio? Eso me lo pregunte varias veces pero ahora lo sé debo violarte -se acercó al cuerpo de Marin el cual estaba nervioso y sintió como le volvió lamer el cuerpo dejándole un rastro de saliva-

¡Ooooooo esto me vuelve loco! -gritó Marin nervioso, la chica estaba moviendo sus caderas frotando su vagina en la intimidad de Marin haciendo que se excitara más y se sonrojara, Tikki estaba sorprendida hasta nerviosa- ¡¿Quién eres?! -la chica emitió un gemido y le quiero la pantaleta a Marin de la cabeza revelando que era- ¡Layla! -Layla solo sonrió y Marin despertó-

¡Aaaa! ¡Tikki! -Marin gritó despertando a Tikki de un susto-

¡Marin! ¡Aquí estoy! -Tikki voló hacia él y Marin estaba respirando agitado y nervioso- ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Una pesadilla?

Si pero fueron las pesadillas más extrañas que haya tenido -dijo Marin nervioso- en una Alya me comenzó a besar, tuvimos relaciones, en otra Layla apareció y me violó -Tikki estaba sorprendida y nerviosa hasta que sus motas negras de volvieron rojas también- todo fue muy real

Si...claro...Marin pero todo fue un sueño no pasa nada -dijo Tikki nerviosa-

Claro solo unos sueños -dijo Marin nervioso- aún que siento...algo extraño...en mi pantalón -Marin se levantó y tenía una gran mancha de humedad en su pantalón justo en la zona de la entrepierna- hay siento que me palpita...-se abrió el pantalón y medio la mano para ver que había una gran candado de fluido sobre el- ¿qué es esto?

¿Te orinaste? -dijo Tikki confundida-

No, no se siente ni huele a la orina...-dijo Marin nervioso, sacó el fluido blanco y lo olió un poco- huele raro ¿qué crees que sea Tikki?

Marin...sabes... ¿cómo nacen los bebes? -dijo Tikki nerviosa y Marin asintió- eso...es semen...creo que eyaculaste dormido...-Marin se quedó de piedra viendo sus manos y luego su pantalón, más tarde Marin se había cambiado de ropa interior y lava su ropa interior en la lavandería de su casa-

No se quita...-dijo Marin nervioso- además apesta y se puso duro...-Marin siguió lavando su ropa interior, después de eso llegó la mañana, Marin de había dado un baño y salió respirando tranquilo- creo que no puedo ver a Alya de la misma forma

Marin solo fueron sueños, sueños que no creo que pasen -dijo Tikki sonriendo- además eso experimentan los hombres a veces cuando están dormidos

Si pero lo malo es que me pasó dos veces, ahora me siento adolorido y cansado -dijo Marin nervioso- y peor es ahí abajo

Descuida solo trata de calmarte, además recuerda que hoy es tu cita con Adriana -dijo Tikki sonriendo-

Tienes razón, además tengo que prepararme y descansar -dijo Marin sonriendo, se arregló como puso, una camisa de manga corta de color blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y su chamarra negra abierta del pecho, unos zapatos negros y su cinturón- bien estoy listo Tikki

Sí que bien ahora te daré unos consejos -dijo Tikki sonriendo- siempre darle un cumplido  
Tikki tendrás que quedarte aquí n el bolsillo -dijo Marin sonriendo Tikki en un bolsillo interno del pecho de Marin y él salió de su cuarto para bajar a la panadería- bien mama me voy ya

Que te vaya muy bien hijo -dijo la señora Chen sonriendo-

Recuerda sé amable con ella galán -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo-

Claro que si adiós -dijo Marin sonriendo, se retiró de la panadería y comenzó a caminar por el parque rumbo a la estación de televisión para esperar a Nino, Alya y Adriana, en su mansión Adriana estaba siendo sermoneada por su padre-

Bien recuerda esto jovencita -dijo Gabriel calmado- los hombres son bestias, bestias que cuando tienen el ligero alboroto hormonal se te lanzaran encima como si fueras su alimento -Adriana estaba un poco irritada escuchando la mismas palabras- es por eso que vas a ir a tu salida amistosa pero iras con tu guardaespaldas

Padre entiendo tu punto -dijo Adriana calmada y un poco seria, estaba usando una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus zapatillas o tenis de color rojas- pero se está haciendo un poco tarde y tengo que irme ya

Aún no te irás jovencita no hasta que estés lista -dijo Gabriel algo molesto- ¡No hasta te hayas puesto esto! -Chasqueo los dedos y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Natalie cargando un portafolio negro, Natalie solo se acercó y abrió el portafolio mostrando lo que parecía una pantaleta femenina pero negra con un cinturón sujetada con cadenas-

¡¿Que es está tanga?! -Adriana grito sorprendida-

No es una tanga jovencita es un cinturón de castidad -dijo Gabriel serio, Adriana se volvió totalmente roja de la cara- bien escucha este cinturón moderno evitará que pierdas tu virginidad

Está bien párale ahí padre, apenas tengo 16 años nada malo va a pasar, solo seremos cuatro amigos escuchando música en un estudio de televisión -dijo Adriana nerviosa- nada más eso no va a pasar nada malo -se levantó pero Gabriel se colocó frente a ella-

No irás a ningún lado hasta que no te tenga completamente segura -dijo Gabriel serio, Natalie se acercó a ella, estaba muy seria y Adriana solo se volvió un poco morada de la idea de lo que podría pasar-

¡KYAAAAAAA! -Adriana grito con fuerza, en la entrada de la mansión donde estaban las escaleras estaba Izabella, ella tenía los labios pintados, el cabello peinado y liso, usaba una chaqueta negra con el frente abierto, usaba una blusa roja con un pantalón de mezclilla, usaba unas zapatillas-

Parece que Adriana ya tiene puesta su protección -dijo Izabella sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Adriana sonrojada y caminando de forma extraña- ¿estás bien?

No puedo...caminar…a cada paso que doy...está cosa...me está rozando -dijo Adriana nerviosa-

Recuerda traerla antes de las 9 de la noche, intacta y sin ningún chico a su lado -dijo Gabriel serio-

Entendido señor -dijo Izabella calmada-

Al menos le hubieran puesto talco o algo para que no me esté rozando mucho -dijo Adriana gimiendo un poco de dolor, las dos salieron de la mansión y entraron al auto conducido por el gran guardaespaldas- está tanga me está notando mucho...y el asterisco se está convirtiendo en rallita

Adriana ese no es vocabulario para una dama -dijo Izabella calmada- pero creo que quitarse esa cosa podría ayudarte ¿no crees?

No puedo, mi papá le puso una llave y no me lo puedo quitar -dijo Adriana con algo de incomodidad-

No queda de otra más que quedarte con eso todo el día -dijo Izabella sonriendo, las dos estaban en su conversación mientras tanto en otro lado Nerit estaba hablando con Layla en un tejado de un hotel-

Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? -dijo Nerit sonriendo-

Me parece bien, tú me das los poderes de Vulpina de nuevo y yo me encargo de Ladybug o Manbug como sé que se llame ahora, la vez anterior Chat Noir logró descubrir que mentía, no sé como pero sé que Hawk Moth puede darme un poder un poco más realista -dijo Layla sonriendo-

Bien no te estreses pensando yo seré la de las ideas -dijo Nerit sonriendo- vamos a prepararte mi niña -en su mano apareció un akuma, en la estación de televisión Marin estaba nervioso caminando de lado a lado, Alya y Nino estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que Alya no aguanto y le lanzó una manzana a Marin y le dio justo en la cabeza-

Hay ¿por qué me atacas con fruta? -dijo Marin sorprendido-

Lo siento pero lo hice para que te calmaras un poco -dijo Alya sonriendo- puedes ser un chico atractivo pero por dentro sigues siendo mi amiga desastrosa

Si gracias por el cumplido -dijo Marin sonriendo- pero estoy nervioso no sé qué hacer

Descuida Marin, es como Alya dijo, por fuera Adriana podrá ser una chica muy linda pero por dentro es el mismo Adrien -dijo Nino sonriendo- si alguien conoce a Adrien ese soy yo

Si pero no sé qué decirle, me podré tan nervioso que la lengua que se me trabara mucho de eso estoy seguro -dijo Marin nervioso- espero no decirle que parece una hermosa flor en medio de un desierto de chicas feas...-Alya solo suspiro y se tallo la cabeza-

No te ofendas, no te ofendas -dijo Alya calmada-

Sé que ella es hermosa -porque cuando la vea me pondré tan nervioso -dijo Marin nervioso, la puerta se abrió y Marin se quedó sorprendido igual que Nino- que bella...-frente a él estaba Adriana sonriendo entrando junto a Izabella-

Hola lamentamos la tardanza, mi padre no fue...muy razonable hoy -dijo Adriana sonriendo nerviosa-

Descuida el show está por comenzar -dijo Nino sonriendo-

¿Marin no tienes algo que decirle? -dijo Alya sonriendo dándole un codazo a Marin dándole justo en uno de sus costados, Marin estaba sorprendido, con los ojos grandes y redondos por la sorpresa-

Estás hermosa...-dijo Marin sorprendido-

Un...-Adriana se sonrojó levemente- gracias si...es que Izabella me enseñó cómo maquiñarme

¿Por cierto tu qué haces aquí? Amiga -dijo Nino calmado-

Han y yo tenemos una cita también, también traje esto -dijo Izabella sonriendo mostrando un portafolio grande y algo largo para guitarra- te ayudaré un poco

Entendido y gracias -dijo Nino sonriendo- a mí me toca pasar dentro de unos minutos así que tengo que ir a revisar mi equipo, Alya ¿me acompañas?

Con gusto -dijo Alya sonriendo, los dos se alejaron e Izabella sonrió viendo a Adriana y a Marin un momento-

Bueno yo tengo que arreglar mis guitarra -dijo Izabella sonriendo, se alejó caminando dejando a los dos adolescentes-

Bueno...aquí estamos -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Si claro, ¿qué te gustaría hacer después del show? -dijo Adriana sonriendo- yo estoy abierta a lo que tú pienses que está bien

Claro…pero lo primero...me gustaría salir a comer un helado claro si tú quieres -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Con gusto Marin -dijo Adriana sonriendo, los dos siguieron hablando entre ellos, Izabella estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa en la cara, todo iba bien hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos y ella sonrió-

¿Quién es? -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Solo un chico que quiere salir con una chica hermosa -dijo Han sonriendo detrás de Izabella, ella se soltó y se dio la vuelta para verlo- ¿me extrañaste?

Si y mucho -dijo Izabella sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso-

¡Bien todos listos empezamos dentro de 9 minutos con 45 segundos! -gritó el presentador, Izabella solo sonrió y se acercó a Nino los dos estaban armando el equipo mientras Han y Alya se alejaban para ver-

Bien ese eso mi llamado tengo que irme ya -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Claro diviértete -dijo Marin sonriendo, los dos se saludaron y Adriana se fue al escenario-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Nino sonriendo-

Algo nerviosa pero estaré bien -dijo Adriana sonriendo y temblaba un poco- espero no hacer nada malo

Tu confianza querida -dijo Izabella sonriendo, los tres estaban listos-

¡Bienvenidos espectadores! -gritó el presentador sonriendo- hoy tenemos de nuevo a un joven que ganó el reto de hace meses de hacer bailar al alcalde de París, pero no viene solo, como bien sabemos muchos fueron afectados por un sujeto loco que cambió el género de la mitad de los habitantes de París, entre esos afectados fue el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, quien ahora es Adriana Agreste, hoy no hace una presentación con su mejor amigo Nino, ¡denle un fuerte aplauso! -las cortinas se movieron mostrando a los tres listos para tocar, Adriana estaba sonriendo mostrando los dientes nerviosa-

Vamos tu puedes...-dijo Izabella sonriendo-

La música viene del sentimiento -dijo Nino sonriendo, Adriana suspiro y asintió, eso fue una señal para Izabella, Izabella comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie haciendo un ritmo con los golpes, las personas se vieron entre si y comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de los golpes-

 _ **Al fuego por ti lance mi corazón, lo rompiste y ardió sin compasión**_ -Adriana comenzó a cantar lento, se daba leves golpes en la zona del corazón- _**Quise ver más mis ojos tapaba una venda**_ -Marin sonrió aplaudiendo un poco al ritmo de los golpes-

 _ **Y así cegada**_ -Niño puso algo de música de batería con sus discos e Izabella comenzó a tocar la guitarra- _**pieza por pieza fui levantando, y no fue fácil las voy juntando**_ -Adriana estaba cantando de forma calmada mientras las personas seguían golpeando sus palmas con la música, todos estaban escuchando la música sonriendo- _**Las pegaré el plan yo seguiré el que dice que lo que yo quiera lograre**_ -la música bajo de volumen mientras Adriana siguió cantando y la luz bajo el tono- _**lo haré, todo lo lograre, lo haré**_

 _ **¡Este es mi adiós amor!**_ -Adriana canto con fuerza y las luces se volvieron a encender mientras Nino le subía el volumen a la música- _**¡Mírame volar que ya me voy! ¡Ya nada me va a frenar, ya no he de cambiar, no volveré a atrás jamás, jamás!**_ -con cada canto de jamás los espectadores levantaban los brazos lanzando un golpe igual que Adriana-

 _ **¡Está es mi vida hoy! ¡Aquí estoy esto es lo que soy!**_ -Adriana estaba cantando con fuerza y pasión y los espectadores estaban aplaudiendo y gritando con fuerza- _**Y lo puedo sentir así es vivir, cuando sueltas al fin, al fin, al fin**_ -con los cantos de Adriana todos volvieron a aplaudir con fuerza mientras Izabella tocó con más rapidez y fuerza- _**cuando sueltas al fin**_ -Izabella camino un poco haciendo un solo de guitarra algo fuerte, con sus toques algunos cristales se rompieron por el sonido, agitaba la cabeza con fuerza mientras aplicaba más fuerza en sus acordes-

 _ **Esta es mi vida hoy**_ -Adriana canto sonriendo y Marin estaba sonriendo mientras Alya estaba bailando un poco moviendo las caderas y levantando los brazos- _**aquí estoy esto es lo que soy**_ -Adriana estaba sonriendo sujetando el micrófono con las dos manos- _**y lo puedo sentir así es vivir cuando sueltas al fin, al fin, al fin**_ -Adriana bajo el tono un poco y los espectadores solo estaban emocionándose por su canción, algunos lo habían grabado con sus teléfonos y otros solo cantaban un poco- _**si sueltas al fin**_ -Izabella solo dejó de tocar y Nino sonrió dejando de tocar la música de sus discos, todos los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir-

¡Increíble! ¡Eso estuvo increíble parece que Adriana Agreste no es solo linda sino también que es una gran cantante! ¡Denles un gran aplauso! -el presentador grito sonriendo y los espectadores aplaudieron con más fuerza, los tres se bajaron del escenario y fueron recibidos por sus acompañantes-

Felicidades estuvieron increíbles -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Si, eso fue muy bueno -dijo Alya sonriendo-

Gracias pero los aplausos que los lleva Adriana -dijo Nino sonriendo- esa canción sí que hizo volar todo el lugar

Si eso fue asombroso -dijo Han sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban saliendo de la televisora, Adriana y Marin estaban caminando por el parque junto a todos sus amigos-

Bien terminamos la canción y Nino gano su premio de al menos 10 000 euros –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Y hubiera ganado más si hubiera ganado el primer premio –dijo Nino algo deprimido-

Vamos Nino lo importante no era ganar era participar y al menos de 50 participantes tu ganaste el segundo lugar –dijo Marin sonriendo- eso ya es un gran logro

Si tienes razón –dijo Nino sonriendo- bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bueno yo sé que cierto par de amigos tiene una cita programada –dijo Alya sonriendo. Adriana sonrió mientras Marin estaba sonrojado- es cierto bueno en ese caso Nino y yo nos vamos a la biblioteca

¿A la biblioteca? Pero odio la biblioteca –dijo Nino deprimido haciendo pucheros-

Tú no digas nada –dijo Alya algo molesta y le dio un leve codazo en el estómago-

Si…ya…ya recordé…tenemos un poco de trabajo –dijo Nino adolorido-

Nos vemos disfruta tu tiempo –dijo Alya sonriendo y Marin asintió sonriendo-

Gracias amiga –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Bueno mi trabajo es cuidarte Adriana así que solo estaré a una distancia segura si algo llega a pasar –dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Así que nuestra cita será a un lado de la suya –dijo Han sonriendo e Izabella sonrío-

Bien parece que tendremos una salida tranquila –dijo Adriana sonriendo y Marin asintió nervioso, Adriana lo tomo de la mano- vamos no estés nervioso –Marin solo sonrió y se dejó guiar mientas se volvía algo rojo de la pena, los dos estaban en una cafetería hablando un poco- bueno cuéntame más sobre ti

No sé de qué hablar, ¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo Marin calmado-

Bueno ¿Qué fue lo más feo que te paso a los siete años? –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Vaya que especifico –dijo Marin sonriendo- bueno cuando tenía siete años mi diente frontal estaba por caerse pero Chloe me golpeo la cara a propósito con un libro y me lo tiro, me llamo Diente chuecos por varios meses hasta que mis dientes crecieron

Vaya eso fue muy cruel –dijo Adriana sorprendida- pero también algo divertido no te imagino de niña con un diente flojo

Bueno tengo una foto de eso jeje…-dijo Marin sonriendo- _Hay no, ¿Por qué le dije de la foto?_ -pensó Marin nervioso- bueno…

Bueno yo te diré algo de mí –dijo Adriana sonriendo- cuando tenía ocho años yo…jeje tuve una pesadilla, y me quede en vela viendo mi lámpara de noche, a la mañana siguiente tenía los ojos completamente morados como un mapache –Marin soto una leve risa-

Eso sí suena divertido –dijo Marin riendo un poco, Marin estaba bebiendo un raspado de café con chocolate y Adriana estaba comiendo algo de helado, apenas le dio una probada sonrió-

Mmm esto esta delicioso, no había probado algo tan bueno –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

¿De qué hablas? ¿Nunca habías comido el helado? –dijo Marin confundido-

No, en mi casa mi papa no me deja comer azúcar dice que dañas la apariencia y el cutis –dijo Adriana calmada- no me dejan comer azúcar todo está controlado

Vaya ser modelo debe ser realmente molesto –dijo Marin sorprendido-

Sí, tengo que hacer mucho ejercicio y demás pero me alegra ser mujer para tener un descanso de todo el modelaje y un descanso de toda mi vida profesional –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Dime Adriana ¿Qué has pensado con tu futuro? ¿Cuáles son tus metas? –dijo Marin sonriendo-

No sé, creo que casarme tener uno o dos hijos, una mascota quizás –dijo Adriana sonriendo y Marin sonriendo- pero más que nada no sé si quiera dedicarme al mundo de la moda, creo que quiero ser algo mas

Eso suena bien –dijo Marin sonriendo- mi sueño cuando vuelva a ser mujer, es ser una gran modelista y tener mi propia familia

Eso estaría bien –dijo Adriana sonriendo, después de pagar la cuenta los dos siguieron conversando mientras la tarde pasaba, en un techo estaban Nerit y Layla pero Layla ya estaba usando su traje de Vulpina-

Bien así que esos son Marinette y Adrien –dijo Vulpina molesta-

Así es, ya sabes lo que debes hacer –dijo Nerit sonriendo, se alejó saltando de tejado a tejado, Vulpina solo vio que los dos se estaban acercando al parque de diversiones, Izabella y Han los estaban siguiendo a unos pocos metros, Izabella pago las entradas de los cuatro y así ellos entraron, Adriana y Marin estaban en un juego de pistolas que disparaban agua contra la boca de unos payasos de plástico, Adriana disparo pero le dio entre dos cabezas de payasos, siguió disparando y le dio a la cara a un payaso-

No puedo con esta cosa –dijo Adriana sorprendida-

Mira solo debes tener algo de puntería –dijo Marin sonriendo, tomo una pistola y disparo directo a la boca del payaso dejando que un globo se inflara en su cabeza hasta que reventó-

Felicidades ha ganado un premio –dijo el que administraba el juego, Marin vio un peluche gato negro con un cascabel en el cuello-

Quiero ese gato –dijo Marin sonriendo, el operador le dio el peluche y Marin sonrió viendo Adriana estaba sonriendo un poco viendo el peluche- ten es para ti

¿De verdad? –dijo Adriana confundida-

Claro, a mí no me gustan mucho los gatos –dijo Marin sonriendo-

Muchas gracias –dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Que irónico ¿verdad? –dijo Plagg sonriendo pegado al oído de Adriana- la gatita recibe un gatito de un chico a mitad de la noche –Adriana solo le dio un golpe en la palma con su mano-

Hay perdón creo que había un mosquito –dijo Adriana sonriendo, cuando quito la mano Plagg solo se quejaba mientras sus ojos rodaban del mareo- ¿Recorremos el parque?

Claro –dijo Marin sonriendo, los cuatro estaban haciendo fila ese mismo instante para subir a la montaña rusa, los cuatro subieron, Han e Izabella estaban pegados y abrazados como un par de enamorado, en cambio Marin estaba nervioso mientras la rueda se elevaba, Adriana estaba sonriendo todas las luces, todas las personas, las luces y los eventos eso le mostraba cosas que no había visto en mucho tiempo-

Es hermoso –dijo Adriana sonriendo- es algo que jamás pensé que vería otra vez –Marin solo vio como Adriana estaba viendo todo el parque hasta que su silla termino en la punta de la cima, Marin estaba nervioso tratando de decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras-

Es tu oportunidad Mari dile algo bonito –dijo Tikki sonriendo desde su bolsillo-

No sé qué decirle –dijo Marin nervioso-

Yo te guio tu solo sígueme –dijo Tikki sonriendo, Tikki solo floto y se quedó al lado de Marin escondiéndose detrás de su cabeza- pon atención

Adriana –Marin la llamo y Adriana lo vio- sabes este mundo es vacío si no tienes a alguien para mostrarte las maravillas que hay, cuando estoy contigo me pongo tan nervioso que no sé qué decirte, ya que me pareces alguien maravillosa, cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera como loco

Siento que eres alguien muy especial y me alegra haberte conocido –dijo Marin nervioso y Adriana estaba sonrojándose- me alegro de conocerte más y saber quién eres en verdad, también pienso que eres especial y linda, el cómo ves las cosas como estas te impresiona me encanta

Marin –Adriana se comenzó a reír y Marin se quedó de piedra- sabes…eso fue…lo más amoroso que alguien me ha dicho en mucho tiempo, lo siento, lo siento, es que me gusto las cosas que dijiste, yo también me siento feliz de haberte conocido, siento que el conocerte fue obra del destino porque contigo siento que tengo a alguien en quien confiar y que me guía como alguien especial –Marin se sonrojo un poco y Tikki sonrió floto detrás de Marin y le empujo la cabeza un poco, Plagg también pensó lo mismo y empujo a la cabeza de Adriana, cuando los dos chocaron se quedaron sorprendidos, los dos se habían dado un beso, tal vez había sido un empujón de parte de sus compañeros pero ese beso estaba siendo sorpresa para ambos, Marin se separó sorprendido igual que Adriana, los dos estaban sonrojados y sorprendidos por la acción-

Yo…perdón es…que eso…-dijo Marin sorprendido y nervioso-

No hay…nada de que…explicar…lo siento…es que creo que algo me empujo –dijo Adriana nerviosa, los dos desviaron la mirada a un lado sintiendo un poco de vergüenza- pero me gusto…

Si…tu… ¿estas usando…lápiz labial…? –dijo Marin sorprendido-

Si…fue recomendación de Izabella sabor…fresa su favorito –dijo Adriana nerviosa-

Pues si…esta rico –dijo Marin nervioso, los dos levantaron la mirada y se encontraron viéndose entre ellos, los dos estaban nervioso y sin saber que decir, en eso se escuchó una explosión y todos vieron que estaban comenzando los fuegos artificiales, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo las luces de colores formando algunas flores o esferas hasta tres tipos de colores diferentes en medio de cada explosión, Adriana movió su mano hasta tocar la de Marin, Marin se sonrojo viendo como Adriana estaba sonriendo viendo las luces en el cielo-

Esto es maravilloso –dijo Adriana sonriendo- Marin gracias por esto –Marin sonrió un poco al verla tan feliz-

No seas tonto bésala ya –dijo Tikki sonriendo- ¿Qué eres un hombro o un pollo? ¿No dijiste que la besarías? Tal vez me estabas mintiendo como un sucio político –Tikki trataba de ser mala y le sirvió, Marin se había molestado un poco, se acercó a Adriana y le dio un beso por su voluntad, Adriana estaba sorprendida mientras Tikki sonreía tapándose la boca con sus manos, Adriana cerro los ojos y siguió besando a Marin un poco más, siguieron así hasta que ese beso normal se convirtió en un tipo de francés o como le dicen ahí un beso normal, Vulpina estaba sorprendida al igual que molesta-

Bien ya se acabó la hora del romance empezara la hora de la tragedia –dijo Vulpina molesta, el beso entre ambos termino y los dos se quedaron sorprendidos-

Eso…fue…-dijo Marin sorprendido-

Especial….lo fue para mí –dijo Adriana sorprendida-

Sabes Adriana yo…quería decirte…que tú y yo…-Marin estaba nervioso pero eso se escuchó el sonido de una flauta, cuando se dieron cuenta Vulpina estaba frente a ellos en el asiento de enfrente, mientas una segunda estaba detrás de ellos-

¿Vulpina? –dijo Marin sorprendido-

¿Layla? –dijo Adriana sorprendida-

Vaya conque todavía me recuerdas Adrien o debería decir Adriana –dijo Vulpina sonriendo- bien lamento interrumpir su cita pero quiero que vengan conmigo de forma amable

¿Qué quieres aquí? –dijo Marin algo molesto y abrazo a Adriana para protegerla-

No tengo nada contra ti tengo algo pendiente con Ladybug –dijo Vulpina molesta- vendrán conmigo de forma amable –la segunda vulpina se acercó a Marin y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo y lo estaba amenazando con lanzar al suelo-

Oye ¿Qué haces? –dijo Marin sorprendido-

Suéltalo por favor –dijo Adriana asustada, Izabella y Han estaban viendo todo un poco más lejos- no lo hagas

Tranquila no creo que pase nada malo –dijo Vulpina sonriendo- escucha Ladybug mas te vale que vengas aquí a pelear conmigo si no quieres que este tipo termine estrellado en el suelo, te reto a una pelea ahora mismo una vez más, te daré diez segundos hasta que lo suelte diez –Adriana estaba sorprendida y sin saber que hacer- nueve…ocho…siete

Maldición –dijo Marin molesto- ¡Ya suéltame! –Le dio un golpe a la ilusión de Vulpina y esta se deshizo en un humo anaranjado- mala idea, mala idea, mala idea Marin termino cayendo hacia el suelo-

¡No Marin! –Adriana grito asustada- ¡Eres malvada! ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar! –mostro su anillo y Plagg se puso algo nervioso-

Espera Adriana no –dijo Plagg nervioso-

¿Qué pretendes hacer? –dijo Vulpina confundida-

¡Plagg las garras! –Adriana grito lanzando un golpe, Plagg fue absorbido en el anillo pero se escuchó un aullido de lobo, pero antes de notarlo Okami estaba detrás a ellos cargando Marin en sus brazos, pero cuando llego Marin se sorprendió y vio a Adriana transformándose en Chat Noir-

Adrien…tu…-dijo Vulpina sorprendida- ¿eras…Chat Noir…todo este tiempo? –Dijo Marin sorprendido-


	11. Revelaciones y Amor

**__**Revelación y caída**__**

Marin estaba en los brazos de Okami viendo como hace unos momentos Adriana se había transformado en Chat Noir, estaba impresionado, por mucho tiempo siendo Ladybug y Manbug, su compañera, su amiga, la chica que mama, quien antes era un chico, era su compañera en la lucha contra el crimen y jamás se lo imagino, Okami solo lo dejo caer en el techo de la caja del juego de la rueda de la fortuna, frente a él estaba el compartimento donde estaba con Adriana-

No...puedo creerlo...todo este tiempo...tú fuiste Chat Noir...-dijo Vulpina sorprendida y molesta, apretó los puños con fuerza- todo este tiempo me viste la cara y te burlaste de mi Adrien te voy a hacer pagar caro está ofensa -en su cara apareció la marca de Hawk Moth, en su guarida él estaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba viendo-

Adrien...todo este tiempo...el -dijo Hawk Moth sorprendido, en un techo de un edificio cerca del parque Nerit estaba sonriendo viendo todo-

Que encantador y que chisme más jugoso -dijo Nerit sonriendo- creo que tengo lo que necesito para un buen plan -solo sonrió y se alejó riendo un poco, de regreso al juego Chat Noir estaba molesta viendo a Vulpina-

Esta vez te haré pagar, planeabas lastimar a Marin un y otra vez, tus mentiras lastimaron a muchas personas -dijo Chat Noir molesta- Layla voy a detenerte aquí mismo y evitare que tu akuma ande suelto de nuevo

Yo me vengare de lo que me has hecho Adrien -dijo Vulpina molesta y sujeto su flauta con las dos manos, Chat Noir solo sacó su bastón y las dos avanzaron chocando sus armas en un fuerte impacto, Chat lanzó un golpe vertical pero Vulpina lo bloqueo colocando su flauta frente a ella, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con la punta de la flauta, Chat solo cayó girando y cayó en una viga de la máquina, Vulpina cayó frente a ella y tocó su flauta y tres Vulpinas aparecieron frente a ella, las tres Vulpinas avanzaron corriendo, Chat Noir se puso de pie y en guardia, la primera Vulpina lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Chat solo lanzó y le dio un golpe con su bastón justo en el estómago y se convirtió en humo, la segunda lanzó un golpe vertical y Chat lo bloqueo, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, la copia se deshizo y Chat lanzó un golpe directo al estilo de esgrima golpeando el pecho de la tercera-

Nada mal mentirosa -dijo Chat sonriendo, Vulpina apareció detrás de ella dándole una patada pero una segunda Vulpina llegó por el frente golpeándola en la cara con su flauta, Chat cayó al suelo y las dos Vulpinas saltaron lanzando un golpe directo, Chat solo se giró en el suelo y cayó por la viga dejando que pasara a la segunda quedando sujetada de la orilla, corrió usando sus manos como si fueran patas delanteras, saltó desde la orilla y llego por detrás de la viga, solo salto y le dio una patada a Vulpina en la espalda, tiro a la original por la orilla de la viga y a la copia solo le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su bastón deshaciéndola, Vulpina se enojo quedando de pie en la siguiente viga-

Sabes siempre quise saber ¿los gatos caen de pie gatita? -dijo Vulpina sonriendo, Chat levanto una ceja confundida y Vulpina comenzó a tocar su flauta- la rueda se derrumbara, se derrumbara mi Fair lady -cantó un poco y la rueda comenzó a temblar, la gente se sorprendió que la rueda estaba temblando hasta que notaron que los mecanismos comenzaron a fallar, los sujetadores en el centro de la rueda comenzaron a romperse y a safarse, la rueda se soltó y comenzó a girar por su cuenta- ¡¿Ahora que harás Chat Noir?! -Vulpina se comenzó a reír y salto de viga en viga llegando al punto máximo, Chat estaba nerviosa viendo cómo la gente corría y ella estaba un poco asustada, pero la rueda se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta Okami estaba sujetando la parte baja de la rueda con sus manos, estaba gruñendo aplicando fuerza para detenerla, había algo más un cable negro que lo sujetaba del centro, cuando se dio cuenta era Manbug quien había usado su yoyó para sujetar la rueda-

Hay...¿para que me puse los Bóxers sexys hoy? -dijo Manbug adolorido mientras forcejeaba un poco para detener la rueda sudando el yoyo- ¡Chat Noir detén a Vulpina! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de la rueda-

¡Date prisa Chat! -Okami gritó desde la parte baja- hay ¿para que...me puse..mi tanga...? -se quejó un poco- hay me esta rosando...-se quejó con una voz chillona y Chat solo se puso en guardia-

Gracias amigos -dijo Chat sería, salgo desde donde estaba y comenzó a correr trepando las vigas hasta que llegó con Vulpina- esta batalla ya se tardó demasiado

Me quedaré con tu miraculous admítelo sin tu Ladybug no eres nadie -dijo Vulpina sonriendo-

Ladybug o Manbug somos un equipo -dijo Chat sería- pero te mostraré que puedo ganarte yo sola -le apuntó con su bastón- no te perdonar lo que hiciste

Como se no puedes ganarme -dijo Vulpina sonriendo, las dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus armas frente a ellas, quedaron en un forcejeo hasta que Hawk Moth comenzó a hablarle a Vulpina-

¡Vulpina es suficiente! ¡Detén esta pelea! -Hawk Moth gritó molesto, Vulpina solo salto alejándose un poco de Chat-

¿Que dices? Si ya voy a ganar y a quitarle su miraculous -dijo Vulpina molesta-

Eso no importa por el momento solo aléjate de ahí y regresa, luego pensaremos en otro plan -dijo Hawk Moth serio- vete ya y deja esto

Pero...-Vulpina estaba protestando y Hawk Moth apretó su mano, Vulpina cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitada- está bien...está bien...-Hawk Moth la dejo un momento y ella se levanto- dejaremos las cosas así por hoy, pero luego me vengare por todo Adrien -Vulpina solo toco su flauta y se cubrió de un humo anaranjado, Chat la siguió pero Vulpina había desaparecido-

Se escapó -dijo Chat molesta, Manbug solo jalo con fuerza y Okami comenzó a empujar la rueda devolviéndola a su sitio original, lograron volverla a la normalidad sin capturar el akuma gracias al poder del yoyó, cuando todo terminó Chat Noir estaba en la cima viendo todo lo que pasaba, Manbug estaba sorprendido-

¿Que harás Bug? -dijo Okami calmada- sabes bien quien es la chica que está allá arriba ¿que harás?

Creo que lo correcto -dijo Manbug calmado, el solo lanzó su yoyó y sujeto una viga de la rueda, Chat Noir estaba bajando deslizándose por las vigas cuando se topó con Manbug en una viga- oye muy buen trabajo Chat Noir

Si gracias -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- ella me reto pero esta gatita tiene todavía sus garras para arañar a la zorra -Manbug solo sonrió un poco- supongo que tú debiste haber visto todo y que revele mi identidad a alguien ¿o no?

Si lo vi, pero también entiendo que no tenias opción -dijo Manbug calmado- ella te provoco para que hicieras eso -Chat solo suspiro y recordó a Marin-

Hay no, mi amigo, olvide que estábamos en una cita -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida- debe estar asustado y preocupado, debo irme

Espera Chat -Manbug solo la sujeto del brazo antes que se fuera y sus aretes sonaron- tengo que hablar más contigo

Si pero tus aretes...te estás quedando si energía -dijo Chat Noir sorprendida-

Eso no me importa por el momento -dijo Manbug calmado- además tu cita Marin -se sonrojó un poco- está bien el está a salvo gracias a Okami, pero tengo algo importante que mostrarte

Lo siento Manbug pero...-Chat Noir se soltó- quiero hablar primero con Marin y aclarar todo lo qué pasó aquí hablaremos otro día además -señaló a la parte de abajo como había mucha gente con sus celulares tomando las imágenes de lo qué pasó- es mejor tenerte todavía de incógnito, a ambos

Está bien -Manbug no protestó más y lanzó su yoyó para alejarse de ahí, Chat Noir solo saludo y luego dio un salto alejándose del lugar, Okami estaba escondida detrás de una tienda de juegos-

Buen trabajo -dijo Han sonriendo- te traje algo por si tenias sed y una manzana acaramelada para Hanabi -mostró que en sus manos tenía un vaso de agua y una manzana cubierta -Okami sonrió y volvió a la normalidad dejando libre a Hanabi-

Gracias Han -dijo Izabella sonriendo, Hanabi tomó la manzana-

Es mi preciosa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo viendo la manzana y comenzó a comerla-

Pero esta estupida pantaleta me está rozando mucho -dijo Izabella llorando un poco-

Tranquila, tranquila -dijo Han sonriendo- creo que lo mejor es que tomes un descanso y esperar a ver qué cosas resuelven esos dos jóvenes

No sé que pase pero espero que Marin sepa guardar el secreto de Adriana por el momento -dijo Izabella calmada- también espero que todo salga bien y el no meta la pata -los dos asintieron, mientras Marin estaba recorriendo el lugar hasta que escondió entre dos puestos de dulces, suspiró y su traje se deshizo dejando que Tikki cayera en sus manos cansada-

Aaaa...mi cuerpo lo siento Marin...ya no me quedan energías -dijo Tikki cansada-

Tranquila Tikki come tranquila -dijo Marin calmado, de su ropa saco un pequeño paquete de galletas y Tikki tomó una- come con calma pero en silencio tengo que encontrar a Adriana

Marin...-Marin se puso tenso al escuchar una voz cerca de él, era la voz de la persona que menos esperaría tener cerca-

Hay...no...-dijo Marin nervioso- si...dime...-se dio la vuelta de forma lenta viendo a la persona a su derecha- ¿que...pasó..?

¿Tu...eres...eras...Ladybug? -Marin estaba más que sorprendido, a quien tenía frente a él era nada más que Alya, una gran fanatica de Ladybug y su seguidora, Alya estaba sorprendida había visto a Marin deshacerse su traje y más que nada tenía a Tikki en sus manos la cual había quedó congelada al ver a Alya frente a ellos-

Alto Alya no digas nada solo asiente con la cabeza si me viste quitarme mi traje -dijo Marin nervioso y Alya movió la cabeza sin dejar de abrir la boca- por favor, por favor no digas nada te lo ruedo

¡Mi mejor amigo es un superhéroe! -gritó Alya emocionada pero Marin le sujetó la boca y comenzó a callarla- mmm mmmm mmm

Tranquila, tranquila -dijo Marin nervioso pero Alya movía los brazos extendiéndolos frente a ella señalando a Marin- ¡Que te calmes mujer! -la sujeto de los hombros y la sacudió un poco- calmate, calmate, calmate

Está bien...pero..me estás...mareando -dijo Alya nerviosa, Marin la soltó y ella se quedo sorprendida- no puedo...creerlo..

Lo sé -dijo Marin nervioso-

Tu, Marinette, tú eras todo este tiempo ¿Ladybug? -dijo Alya sorprendida-

Lo sé -dijo Marin nervioso-

Los rescates, las escenas, las vidas salvadas, la entrevista y demás...todo este tiempo ¿eras tú? -dijo Alya sorprendida y Marin se sujetó la cara esperando lo peor, Tikki solo estaba comiendo su galleta de forma rápida por el miedo- Marin, Marinette eres increíble

¿De verdad? -dijo Marin confundido-

Si todo lo que has hecho gracias a tus superpoderes -dijo Alya sonriendo- eres genial

Si lo sé, sé lo que piensas Alya pero no puedo dejar que reveles el secreto de quién es Ladybug -dijo Marin nervioso- es lo único que te pido

Pero Marin este es el descubrimiento más grande del año -dijo Alya sonriendo- todo el mundo tiene el derecho a saber -mostró su teléfono pero Marin sé lo quito- oye, devuélvemelo

No, no puedo hacerlo Alya -dijo Marin nervioso y lo protegió mientras retrocedía, Alya extendió las manos tratando de quitárselo pero Marin salto y lo cubrió- no puedo dártelo Alya

Marin por favor esto es importante -dijo Alya algo molesta podrias ser muy famoso, serias la persona más popular en todo París, también me lanzaría en una carrera en el futuro

Alya si revelas mi secreto no solo te pondrías en peligro, también a mi y a mi familia -dijo Marin nervioso- no sabes cuántos enemigos tiene Ladybug o Manbug, son muchos y si revelas mi identidad jamás podré volver a ser Ladybug y la vida de mis seres amados estaría en peligro

¿Que? Pero..tu..esto es...-Alya se quedó sorprendida, entonces se quedo quieta y recordó lo que había dicho faraón cuando la secuestro, el había tenido a Ladybug como enemiga hace más de cinco mil años atrás, no solo eso también habían atacado a Marin por venganza, y recordó a todos akumatizados que tuvo que enfrentar- yo...creo que tin es razón...Ladybug si tiene muchos enemigos

Gracias Alya solo júrame por tu celular que jamás revelaras el secreto -dijo Marin nervioso-

¿Conque revelaste tu secreto? -se escucho la voz de Okami cerca y los dos jóvenes vieron como cayó frente a ellos quedando de rodillas- entonces es todo...

Eh...¿Marin ella es amiga tuya? -dijo Alya nerviosa, se acercó un poco a Marin-

No, creo que no está aquí como amiga -dijo Marin serio, Tikki solo se acercó a ellos viendo a Okami- espera ¿a que has venido? ¿Cuál es tu misión?

Revelaste el secreto Marin -dijo Okami sería- hasta donde veo solo tengo tres opciones para está chica y para ti

¿Cuáles son? -dijo Alya nerviosa-

Matarlos a ambos, borrarles la mente a ambos y escoger a otra Ladybug, o hacer que jamás revele el secreto y mantenerla vigilada para siempre -dijo Okami sería-

Yo voto por guardar el secreto -dijo Alya nerviosa-

¡¿Puedes borrar su mente?! -gritó Marin sorprendido- eso si es cool -Alya le dio un leve golpe en las costillas- mira ella puede ser una periodista chismosa boca floja

Oye, estoy aquí parada junto a ti -dijo Alya ofendida-

Lo siento, pero es mi mejor amiga y es la única en la que puedo confiar -dijo Marin nervioso- se que ella podrá guardar el secreto

Si lo que dice es verdad, pensé que cuando supiera la identidad de Ladybug sería sorprendente pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tanto daño puedo hacer si la reveló como es -dijo Alya calmada- jamás dañaria a mi mejor amigo o amiga -los dos asintieron sonriendo-

No me importa si eres una heroina con súper fuerza por esos pechos gigantes que me causan envidia -dijo Marin serio, Okami solo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos haciendo rebotar sus senos un poco- rayos que buenos pechos tiene

Está bien, el viejo me dijo un poco de lo que podría pasar -dijo Okami calmada- pero le tengo un prueba que tendrá que pasar -los dos la vieron confundidos, en un momento Okami había regresado con un frasco en sus manos, dentro tenía un solo pepino, pepinillo o como le quieran llamar, sujeto el frasco y lo cerró con fuerza- listo -puso el frasco frente a ellos-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Marin confundido-

Es la prueba -dijo Okami sonriendo- ella deberá probar que es lo suficiente inteligente para guardar el secreto sacando el pepinillo que está dentro de ese frasco que mi inmenso poder cerro

¿Como esto puede confirmar que soy de fiar? -dijo Alya confundida-

¿Quieres que te aplaste o te borre la mente? -dijo Okami sonriendo- porque puedo hacerlo y no dejar evidencia

Bien ya, abriré el frasco -dijo Alya calmada, se acercó al frasco y lo tomo-

¿Cuando tiempo tiene? -dijo Marin calmado-

Tiene un total de cinco minutos -dijo Okami calmada pero Alya lanzó el frasco al suelo y lo rompió en pedazos, levantó el pepinillo y se lo dio-

Tu pepinillo -dijo Alya calmada mientras Marin y Okami estaba sorprendidos- ¿entonces soy de confianza?

Si claro..claro...-dijo Okami sorprendida-

¡Genial! -dijeron los dos sonriendo- oye ahora que recuerdo ¿no tenías una cita con Adriana? -dijo Alya calmada-

¡La olvide! -Marin gritó sorprendido y se fue corriendo, Tikki solo sonrió y se fue detrás de el, Alya se dio la vuelta pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola, por otro lado Adriana regreso a la normalidad dejando a Plagg en su hombro derecho-

Bien espero que tengas una buena excusa para sacarte de esto -dijo Plagg sonriendo-

Descuida tengo de de que solo Marin me vio transformarme en Chat Noir -dijo Adriana calmada-

El té vio y luego también te vio Vulpina y posiblemente también Hawk Moth -dijo Plagg serio- ¿te das cuenta del peligro al que te acabas de exponer?

Lo sé muy bien Plagg -dijo Adriana sería- pero sé que puedo confiar en Marin y en Ladybug para que las cosas se solucionen, solo ten fe Plagg espero que nada más pase

Bien pero en dado caso de que algo salga mal te recomiendo que hagas a Marin prometer que nunca revele el secreto o una Maldicion le caerá encima convirtiendo su hombría en una verruga inútil ¡MUAAAAAJAJAJAJA! -Plagg se estaba riendo un poco fuerte y Adriana se quedo algo molesta entrecerrando los ojos-

Estás loco Plagg -dijo Adriana molesta- bien solo por pero que el acepte sin dudar

Bueno tendrás que darle algo que él quiera -dijo Plagg sonriendo-

¿Que es lo que él querría para quedarse callado? ¿Tienes alguna idea? -dijo Adriana calmada-

Claro el quiero lo que todo hombre quiere -dijo Plagg sonriendo- tu tendrás que dárselo en la cama -le susurró al oído y por un momento en la mente de Adriana aparecieron imágenes de la cama moviéndose y de ella salían corazones, en un momento su cabeza expulsó vapor con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza- a que si le gustaría y a ti también

¡¿En que rayos piensas Plagg?! -Adriana grito sonrojada y sujeto a Plagg del cuerpo- ¡Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas! -Plagg solo sonrió un poco nervioso-

Bueno déjalo...no dije..nada...hay Adriana deja de apretarme un poco el cuerpo -dijo Plagg con un poco de dolor, Adriana lo soltó y abrió su bolso- bueno ya estás molesta así que me voy bye bye -Plagg se metió al bolso para esconderse-

Bien quedaré ahí -dijo Adriana molesta, ella salió de entre los puestos de juegos y camino entre la multitud, estaba nerviosa notando como la gente la ignoraba por completo, nadie la veía solo estaban hablando y usando sus celulares, después del susto todos estaban gozando un poco, ella sonrió al parecer nadie la había transformarse- bien nadie sabe mi secreto -camino un poco y vio a Marin caminar en el público viendo a los lados como si la buscara, Adriana levanto la mano y el la vio-

¡Adriana! -Marin sonrió levantando la mano como saludo, se acercó a ella corriendo- hola

Hola...bueno...supongo..que tu -dijo Adriana nerviosa-

Mejor vamos a hablar sobre ese asunto y vamos a otro lado -dijo Marin sonriendo de forma tranquila, Adriana solo se limitó a asentir, los dos caminaron un poco saliendo de la feria, Adriana estaba nerviosa y callada, estaba impaciente por ver qué pasaría, ¿que le diría Marin? ¿Se quedaría con ella a pesar de ser una heroina? ¿Como lo tomaría?, es y otras preguntas le inundaban la cabeza, seguía caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar vacío del puente justo en la seine, el río de Francia, Adriana solo se acercó a la orilla de la barra y vio su reflejo en el agua, a su lado derecho estaba Marin el solo se apoyó en la barra de metal y se vio en el agua-

Ambos estaban callados dejando que el agua pasara con calma, Marin parecía un poco nervioso, el no había pensado bien las cosas sobre decirle a Adriana la verdad, pensaba hacerlo eso era verdad, pero en hacerla cargar con todo secreto más, no podía hacerle eso solo quería lo mejor para ella y pensó que sería mejor o lo correcto-

Adriana...-Marin la llamo y ella solo se quedo callada- yo...

No tienes que decir nada Marin -dijo Adriana algo tímida pero día viendo su reflejo en el agua- se que esto de que soy Chat Noir es una gran sorpresa, si lo sé es una carga que no se puede procesar con facilidad, lamento ser una decepción y peor aún el haberte mentido en algunas ocasiones -ella sonrió y Marin solo le puso atención- mírame...por fin actuó como una adolescente normal y termino convertida en una súper heroina con un traje de látex negro y apariencia de gato -comenzó a llorar un poco- pensé que te iban a lastimar, en ese momento no pensé bien las cosas y solo me transforme sin pensar bien las cosas, solo quería lastimar a Vulpina y quería salvarte de que te pasara algo malo, lamento no haberte ayudado, pero también lo siento pero no puedo dejar que cargues con este secreto por mi -se dio la vuelta sujetando su brazo izquierdo- te dejaré solo y no podremos empezar nada

¡Espera! -Marin la sujeto de su mano- no te vayas Adriana, además con todo lo que pasamos no quiero dejarte ir así, no puedo y no te dejaré ir -Adriana lo vio sorprendida y llorando un poco-

Pero...yo no soy la chica quien tú esperabas que fuera...por como están las cosas jamás tendré una...vida normal -dijo Adriana llorando un poco-

Te equivocas Adriana -dijo Marin sonriendo- tu si eres una gran heroina, bueno un poco excéntrica aveces y tus chistes de gato son un poco aburridos -Adriana sonrío un poco- pero tu has demostrado tu gran valor día con día, me salvaste como Chat Noir en dos ocasiones aunque claro te ayude en una

Claro no pensé tan rápido como tu -dijo Adriana sonriendo- pero...¿Qué pasa si dices algo sobre esto? ¿Sobre mi? Estarás en peligro si estás conmigo no puedo hacerte eso

Adriana yo...yo...yo te amo desde hace tiempo, no solo lo digo como un muchacho, lo digo también como Marinette la chica que se quedó bajo la lluvia y que fue cautivada por la generosidad que siempre tienes ante los demás -dijo Marin sonriendo, Adriana se sonrojó y recordó la primera vez que había llegado a la escuela y le dio el paraguas cuando comenzó a llover-

Aquella...vez..yo...-dijo Adriana sorprendida-

Te ame desde ese momento, siempre te amé pero no tenía oportunidad por mis nervios, cuando te conocí tuve miedo de que fueras como la cabeza de fijador y hueca de Chloe, pero me enamoraste, cuando me enamore tuve miedo de confesarme y ahora que me pude confesar tengo miedo de perderte -dijo Marin calmado, la abrazo de la cintura y Adriana solo estaba sorprendida- no puedo perderte, si tengo que guardar el secreto o enfrentarme contra un ejército yo solo o enfrentarme y patear el trasero de Chloe por ti o el de todos los policías de París para estar contigo entonces lo haré

Vaya...esos son muchos traseros...-dijo Adriana nerviosa- entonces...¿estás dispuesto a guardar mi secreto y de superar muchas cosas por mi?

Si sin importar que -dijo Marin sonriendo, Adriana le sujeto las mejillas y lo atrajo para darle un beso en los labios, los dos solo se quedaron juntos besándose un poco, el beso se puso algo largo como bien sabemos es un beso francés, cuando ya no pudieron aguantar los dos se separaron respirando agitados, solo sonrieron y Adriana mostró su anillo-

¿Quieres verme transformada en Chat Noir? -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

De momento solo quiero verte así -dijo Marin sonriendo-

¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa? -dijo Adriana sonriendo- creo que me sentiría mejor en un lugar cómodo -Marin asintio, no les tomo más que unos minutos llegar a la casa de Marin, los dos subieron no sin antes los padres de Marin ofrecieran comida a la chica o le hicieran algunas preguntas, Marin solo sonrió y les pidió que se quedarán en sus cuartos, los dos subieron al cuarto pero antes de que Marin entrara su padre lo tomo del hombro y lo atrajo-

Hijo esto es para ti -dijo el señor Dupain sonriendo y le dio algo en su mano- todo con moderación

¿Que? -dijo Marin confundido, su padre entro al cuarto y sonrió mientras que su madre sonrío asomando su cabeza por la puerta-

Has que sea especial y recuerda trátala bien -dijo la señora Cheng sonriendo, los dos solo entraron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta, Marin se quedo confundido y luego vio su mano derecha sintiendo algo en ella-

¿Que me dieron? -dijo Marin confundido y cuando se dio cuenta tenía un condon en sus manos, su ojos se hicieron grandes y blancos, su cara se volvió roja y su cabello se erizo- Aaaaggagasaa

Oye Marin ¿que es eso? -dijo Tikki confundida-

Mejor...mejor...mejor no preguntes Tikki -dijo Marin nervioso, solo guardo el condon en su bolsillo y suspiro quedando rojo de la vergüenza- hay qué feo -Tikki se ocultó y él subió al cuarto para ver a Adriana en el balcón- lamento haberte hecho esperar

Descuida se como pueden ser los padres -dijo Adriana sonriendo, " _ _Al menos eso creo de como pueden ser los padres"__ pensó algo triste, Marin solo sonrió y se acercó y la abrazo, ella sonrió cerrando los ojos y pego más su pecho a su cuerpo-

Adriana...¿Tú sientes lo mismo por mi? -dijo Marin calmado, Adriana se quedo sorprendida un momento- ¿tu me correspondes estos sentimientos? Respóndeme por favor

Si...-dijo Adriana sonrojada y de forma tímida- si también siento lo mismo por ti, te quiero mucho Marin, Marinette no me dejes sola

No lo haré -dijo Marin sonriendo- Adriana...¿Serias mi novia?

Claro que si -dijo Adriana sonriendo, los dos se volvieron a dar un beso en el balcón pero el teléfono de Adriana sonó y ella contestó- ash que mal momento, diga, espera Iza...a si si..entendido te veo ahí en unos diez minutos si lo siento -colgó y suspiro- perdóname era mi niñera me fui sin su cuidado y permiso tiene que ir por mi

Te veré en la escuela -dijo Marin sonriendo- gatita

Te veré en la escuela príncipe -dijo Adriana sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y Adriana mostró a Plagg- ¡Plagg transfórmame! -en un solo resplandor Adriana tenía puesto su traje de Chat Noir, en otro lado Aly estaba caminando viendo su celular-

Había olvidado que Marin tenía mi libro de matemáticas -dijo Alya algo molesta- espero que me lo de rápido -estaba caminando cerca de la casa de Marin y entonces noto las luces encendidas, cuando alzó la vista de sorprendió de ver que Marin estaba abrazando y besando a Chat Noir-

Buenas noches -dijeron los dos, Chat solo se subió a las barras y salto desde donde estaba dejando a Alya sorprendida-


	12. Chapter 12

**__**Noviazgo**__**

Era una noche tranquila en París como siempre, Marin estaba dormido en sacaba con los brazos y piernas abiertas, roncaba con fuerza hasta que se movió y quedó de lado-

Mmmm...mmmm...Adriana...-dijo Marin medio dormido hasta que comenzó a sonreí un poco-

 ** _ _ **Sueño de Marin-**__** Marin abrió los ojos un momento y estiro los brazos un poco, toco a su derecha y sintió algo grande y suave, siguió tocando un poco hasta que escucho un gemido, se volteo y vio a Adriana dormida a su lado derecho-

Eh...eh...eh...-dijo Marin sorprendido, Adriana parecía que estaba desnuda en la cama tapada solamente con la sabana de la cama, Marin vio su mano, tenía su mano izquierda directo en el trasero de Adriana- ¿Adriana?

Mmmm -Adriana se quejó un poco y se dio la vuelta despertando y viendo a Marin- buenos días amor -Marin estaba sorprendido viendo a la chica desnuda en su cama- ¿que te pasa? ¿La gatita te comió la lengua? -se acercó y comenzó a besar el hombro derecho de Marin haciendo que se sonrojara bastante, vio su espalda desnuda, la piel blanca, su largo y hermoso cabello rubio, Adriana seguía besando el cuerpo de Marin un poco, Marin se daba cuenta de que estaba desnudo también-

Adriana no quiero...que pares...pero...es que...-dijo Marin nervioso- es que...¿qué pasó ayer...? -Adriana siguió besando su cuello hasta que llegó a los labios de Marin y le dio un beso un poco lento-

Ayer...fue la noche más especial de mi vida, tú y yo nos amamos, lo hicimos con tanta intensidad -dijo Adriana sonriendo- te di mi virginidad y tú me diste la tuya -lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo dejo caer en la cama para continuar besándolo- ¿que te parece si nos demostramos ese amor de nuevo? -Marin se dio la vuelta y vio que Adriana estaba encima de él desnuda, su vagina era rosada, tenía un poco de bello pubico de color rubio, solo un pequeño triángulo, su estómago era delgado, sus muslos un poco gruesos, sus senos pequeños pero redondos y firmes con los pezones rosados y erizados, dl miembro de Marin se puso erecto de solo verla y Adriana soltó un gemido al sentir el golpe del miembro de Marin en su intimidad-

Parece que ya estás listo de nuevo -dijo Adriana sonriendo y Marin sonrió nervioso- tócame -Adriana sujeto las manos de Marin y las puso en sus senos dejando que los sintiera, Marin estaba respirando agitado moviendo los senos de Adriana de arriba abajo, los hizo rodar un poco y aplicó un poco de fuerza, Adriana estaba gimiendo un poco y comenzó a mover sus caderas pasando su vagina por la el pene de Marin, su vagina estaba un poco húmeda y mojo el pene de Marin hasta que lo lúbrico-

Adriana...-Marin solo dijo su nombre y Adriana se levantó sujetando el pene de Marin, lo froto un poco en su vagina y luego ella misma se penetro, movió sus rodillas, estaba levantándose y moviendo sus caderas por su cuenta, Marin estaba sonrojado y sujetaba las caderas de Adriana dejando que diera algunos saltos sobre el, Adriana estaba sonrojada podía sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar con poco y ella no paraba de gemir de placer-

Marin te amo...te amo...te amo...-dijo Adriana entre gemidos y los dos soltaron un gemido sonrojados, cerraron los ojos y dieron un leve grito, cuando se dieron cuenta los dos se habían corrido al mismo tiempo- **__**fin del sueño-**__**

Mi cariño -dijeron los dos, Marin y Adriana despertaron sonriendo, los dos se despertaron rapido y revisaron sus sábanas y ropa interior-

¡¿Otra vez?! -Marin grito sonrojado viendo su ropa interior manchada mientras Adriana estaba sonrojada notando que tenía las pantaletas húmedas-

Esto es nuevo...-dijo Adriana sorprendida, metió la mano entre sus piernas y se revisó- esto es nuevo demasiado -movió la mano notando el fluido espeso, después de dormir un rato más los dos se alistaron para irse a la escuela, en la casa de Marin él estaba dándose un baño y se cambio de ropa, suspiró y vio a un lado de sus cosas y recordó algo, se quedo congelado, temblaba su mano y su boca se torcía en una especie de sonrisa toda desfigurada-

¿Marin? ¿Que tienes? -dijo Tikki confundida viendo la sonrisa toda torcida de su boca-

Es que...hoy...es mi...primer..día en la escuela...-dijo Marin sonriendo sonrojado- ¡Mi primer día con novia! -gritó y se comenzó a reír cayendo acostado en la cama- jajaja jajajaja jajaja no puedo creerlo jajaja jaja tuve que cambiar de género para estar con la persona que amo esto es muy divertido

Sabes creo que casi deberías agradecérselo a Harem Moth por esto -dijo Tikki sonriendo y MarinPersonas lo vio confundido- dije casi, pero Marin tus sentimientos eran puro tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz

Tienes razón -dijo Marin riendo- jamás me había sentí más vivo por esto, espero que las cosas no cambien por hoy

Tú tranquilo vamos tienes que bajar y desayunar, todo irá marchando con bien -dijo Tikki sonriendo-

Bien me tengo que ir -dijo Marin sonriendo, se puso la chaqueta negra y se preparó para retirarse, mientras tanto Adriana estaba desayunando en la mesa de su casa ella sola notando la hora-

¿A qué hora llegó mi padre? -dijo Adriana calmada-

Creo que no llegó anoche, solo me llamó diciendo que estaría en la oficina la mayor parte de la noche -dijo Nathalie calmada- Adriana la señorita Izabella dijo que llegaría tarde hoy debido a una llamada urgente ayer por la noche, te verá en un punto acordado

Está bien -dijo Adriana calmada, después de un rato Adriana estaba en el auto de su familia y llego a un punto entre esquina y esquina, Izabella estaba sonriendo sonrojada, parecía que la ropa que usaba era para hombre y le quedaba algo grande-

Si...ha...ah...ya estoy presente -dijo Izabella sonriendo y sudando un poco viendo cómo Adriana bajaba del auto viéndola confundida-

¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y con ropa de hombre? -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Izabella reaccionó y vio que usaba un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una playera blanca de manga larga con cuello de tortuga y una saco negro-

Perdón Adriana digamos que ayer tú tuviste tu cita y yo terminé con mi cita en una cena romántica y una situación para adultos -dijo Izabella sonriendo y guiñando el ojo, Adriana entendió y se sonrojó un poco- bueno ¿lista?

Claro que si -dijo Adriana sonriendo, las dos se despidieron de Natalie la cual mantuvo siempre su compostura sería-

Esa bruja debería buscar que le den duro -dijo Izabella calmada-

¿De golpes? -dijo Adriana confundida pero Izabella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza- ¿que? ¿A que te referías? -las dos caminaron un poco y luego pasaron la escuela cosa que confundió a Adriana- ¿a donde me llevas? La escuela me lleva por allá

Primero regla del noviazgo -dijo Izabella sonriendo- siempre encuentra a tu pareja como se debe -Adriana vio más al frente como Marin estaba frente a la calle y pasó, los dos sonrieron sonrojados mientras Izabella solo sonrió y se algo un poco dándoles privacidad-

Buenos días...Marin -dijo Adriana sonriendo sonrojada levemente-

Buenos días Adriana...o debería...decir...mi novia...-dijo Marin sonriendo sonrojado-

Claro...novio..-dijo Adriana sonriendo sonrojada, los dos solo miraron al suelo mientras no sabían que decir por los nervios- vaya esto es nuevo para mi...

Si también para mi...jamás había tenido una novia...-dijo Marin sonriendo sonrojado-

Si yo tampoco, pero sabes creo que..deberíamos...entrar con cuidado e ir mostrando nuestra relación poco a poco -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Las parejas normales se dan un beso -dijo Izabella detrás de un muro y los dos jóvenes sonrieron un poco, Marin se acercó y sujeto a Adriana de la cintura y la atrajo para darle un beso en los labios, siguieron así por un rato hasta que se separaron respirando un poco agitados-

Eso fue realmente bueno...-dijo Marin sonriendo-

También para mi, mira tengo que ir a recoger unos libros ¿vienes o vas al salón? -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Tengo que ir al salón a devolverle su libro de matemáticas a Alya es algo importante -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Está bien -dijo Adriana sonriendo, los dos se acercaron a la puerta tomados de la mano y luego se separaron para ir a sus diferentes lugares, Marin estaba sonriendo un poco mientras algunos alumnos los estaban viendo sorprendidos, algunos estaban murmurando cosas a sus espaldas, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco pero lo confundió-

Qué raro -dijo Marin confundido viendo a los demás hablar a sus espaldas, pasó cerca de un par de chica y lo señalaron hablando en susurros- oigan...-las chicas le pusieron atención- si tienen algo que decir díganmelo en la cara por favor -las dos chicas sonrieron y se fueron corriendo, Marin levantó una ceja y solo se fue de ahí directo al salón, algunos lo vieron sonriendo por su parte Kim estaba sonriendo levantando el pulgar-

Oye bien hecho muchacho -dijo Ivan sonriendo dándole un golpe en la espalda a Marin haciendo que se quejara-

Eh...hay gracias supongo -dijo Marin calmado- ¿por que?

Oh tú lo debes saber señor besa señoritas en la media noche -dijo Max sonriendo- las posibilidades de que besaras a una chica eran de 17 millones a una -Marin lo entendió y se sonrojó bastante-

 _ _Debieron vernos antes de entrar, estábamos tan concentrados en el beso que no nos dimos cuenta__ -pensó Marin sorprendido- bueno...si yo estaba...besando...a ¡Mi novia! -gritó sonriendo y los presentes se quedaron con l boca abierta a más no poder mientras Adriana estaba entrando con un libro en las manos- si tal como escucharon ella es mi novia, esa hermosa rubia es mi novia -Adriana se sonrojó un poco mientras Izabella estaba parpadeando un poco-

Vaya que chico más valiente -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

¡Si lo sabía! ¡Marin beso a Chat Noir y ahora es su novia! -gritó Alya sonriendo, Adriana se quedó congelada mientras Izabella apretó los dientes de sorpresa-

Si eso...espera ¿que? ¡¿que dijiste?! -Marin se quedo sorprendido viendo a Alya, se acercó a ella nervioso mientras Alya sonreía un poco- espera Alya ¿de que estás hablando?

Vamos Marin no lo puedes negar, ayer que iba por mi libro de matemáticas me topé contigo en tu bailo siendo abrazado y besando por Chat Noir la superheroina nueva de todo París -dijo Alya sonriendo, Marin se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, estaba sorprendido, en cambio Adriana estaba sorprendida y sin saber que decir, ella no dijo nada y solo paso a su lugar con Nino- ¿conque tu novia?

No..verán...eso no es cierto...de seguro a Alya le dio un ataque de mentiras -dijo Marin sonriendo nervioso -

¿Estás son mentiras? -dijo Alya sonriendo mostrando el celular con una foto de Chat y Marin juntos besándose-

Hay no...-dijo Marin congelado del miedo-

No puedes negar nada, todo está aquí en foto -dijo Alya sonriendo- vamos dinos ¿en verdad estás saliendo con Chat noir? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Sabes su identidad secreta? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tal besa? ¿Quién es más bonita ella o yo? Vamos será más sencillo si empiezas a cantar

No...veras...-dijo Marin nervioso-

Vamos dinos Marin ¿como es el amor entre ustedes? -dijo Rose sonriendo-

¿Qué tan linda es en verdad? -dijo Kim sonriendo-

¿Cuáles son las medidas de su cuerpo? -dijo Max sonriendo- quiero saber cada milímetro

¿Qué edad tiene? -dijo Juleka sonriendo un poco- ¿que siente al pelear con monstruos todo el tiempo? -todos se estaba acercando a Marin el cual estaba nervioso-

No...puedo..no es lo que creen...por favor..créanme...es todo un error -dijo Marin nervioso, Adriana estaba riendo un poco nerviosa pero Marin la vio- __Ayuda...__ -pensó asustado-

Vamos Marin cuéntanos más -dijo Alix sonriendo, Adriana la escucho y luego sonrió de forma traviesa-

Si Marin cuéntanos más -dijo Adriana dando su sonrisa más brillante e inocente-

 _ _¡¿Que?! ¡Por favor no me abandones está vez!__ -pensó Marin nervioso viendo a Adriana, luego vio a Izabella la cual solo sonrió cerrando los ojos y se fue saludando con la mano, los alumnos siguieron rodeando a Marin mientras Tikki estaba asustada, Izabella suspiró y transformó en Okami detrás de un muro, salió por una ventana y rodeo la escuela-

Vamos dinos Marin, dinos qué pasó, ¿que es salir con una superheroina? -dijeron más los alumnos hasta que el aire paso a su alrededor, de la ventana entro Okami en forma de una sombra espesa, la sombra tomó su forma y quedo frente a los alumnos, todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos viendo a Okami-

¡Todos ustedes son Okami! ¡El fantasma de los ancestros de Japón! ¡Están muy molestos con ustedes! -gritó Okami molesta- ¡Aléjense de este lugar o les sacare el alma por el trasero! -los alumnos gritaron y salieron corriendo dejando a Adriana y a Marin solos, Adriana vio a Okami igual que Marin pero Okami salió por la ventana de nuevo-

Vaya...-dijo Adriana sorprendida-

Oye ¿que fue eso? -dijo Marin algo molesto- esperaba que ayudaras un poco en esa situación

Perdón pero ¿que podría decir? Si me metía también me podrían linchar esos locos -dijo Adriana nerviosa y sonrío- no podía ayudarte

Eso tines...razón...-dijo Marin calmado- debemos tener un plan para explicar esto...¿pero que?

Ella dice que nos vio dándonos un beso y todo...cuando me fui...pero como Chat Nori...¿como la convenzo? -dijo Adriana calmada, los dos comenzaron a pensar un poco, Plagg estaba en el bolso de Adriana y salió para ver a Marin- ¡Plagg!

¿Que eres tú? -dijo Marin sorprendido, Plagg estaba enfrente de él pegando su cara a pocos milímetros de la suya- ¡Aaa! ¡Un bicho negro gigante! ¡No! ¡Un ratón! ¡Un ratón bicho! -gritó fingiendo un poco y se alejó fingiendo estar asustado-

Oh vamos hasta yo sé que me estás mintiendo -dijo Plagg sonriendo- yo soy Plagg el Kwami de Adriana soy el poder que usa Adriana

Vaya un gusto -dijo Marin sonriendo nervioso- podrías alejarte un poco -se tapo la nariz a y lo empujó un poco- apestas a queso podrido

Es queso camembert, es el queso más delicioso de todos que niño tan sensible -dijo Plagg algo molesto-

Le gusta el queso más oloroso del mundo -dijo Adriana calmada- y tú ya te puedes ir a dormir

Pero no tengo sueño -dijo Plagg calmado, Adriana lo sujetó en sus manos y lo metió en su bolsa-

Bueno el es irritante -dijo Adriana calmada- volviendo a lo de calmar las cosas ¿que hacemos? -Marin y Adriana estaban confundidos hasta que Adriana recordó algo- eso es...

¿Que es que? -dijo Marin confundido-

Bueno una vez tuve una misión con Ladybug -dijo Adriana sonriendo- tuve que ayudar Chloe porque se había peleado con Sabrina, bueno descubrí que a Chloe le gusta disfrazarse de Ladybug y Sabrina se disfrazaba de mi

Jejeje a Chloe le gusta disfrazarse de Ladybug...eso es extraño -dijo Marin nervioso- ¿que cosas tendría en la cabeza en ese momento? Pero bueno tú punto ¿cuál es?

Hay que decirles que yo soy la "Chat Noir" que estuvo en tu balcón la noche anterior -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Marin solo la vio confundido- conseguiremos un disfraz y entonces fingimos que yo era al Chat Nori que estaba usando un disfraz

¿Un disfraz sexual? -dijo Plagg sonriendo pero Adriana le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo- hay nadie me respeta...

No lo se eso tiene muchas fallas...-dijo Marin confundido-

O le robamos el celular a Alya y le borramos la foto -dijo Adriana calmada, los dos asintieron calmados- sabes estamos solos en el salón y los demás salieron corriendo

Jeje claro...-dijo Marin riendo nervioso, Adriana se estaba acercando a el de forma lenta y lo hizo sentarse en la mesa- Adriana...¿qué quieres..hacer? ¿Que...tienes...planeado?

Yo nada -dijo Adriana sonriendo, se acercó y beso a Marin de forma un poco fuerte, Marin solo sonrió y sujeto a Adriana de la espalda, pasó las manos por la espalda de Adriana, la abrazo con fuerza mientras Adriana tenía los brazos pasando por el cuello de Marin, los dos siguieron besándose un rato más y no se dieron cuenta de que el director estaba regresando con sus compañeros-

¡Ya basta de trucos niños! ¡No existen los fantasmas que roban el alma por el trasero! -gritó el director algo molesto-

Pero es verdad señor director esa chica disfrazada de lobo entro por la ventana y comenzó a gritar diciendo que nos robaría el alma por el trasero, me dio mucho miedo -dijo Rose asustada-

Lo que dice es verdad pero yo le iba a hacer frente nada más que bueno...ella tenía muchas armas y no me pude defender si eso pasó -dijo Kim nervioso-

Por favor de entre todos tú saliste corriendo -dijo Alix sonriendo con burla-

Ya olvídense de eso dejamos a Marin y a Adriana solos -dijo Alya nerviosa, Izabella estaba detrás de ellos hasta que noto como Alya tenía su celular saliendo por su bolsa trasera del pantalón, solo se acercó un momento y estaba por quitarle el teléfono pero Alya cambio de dirección y no pudo, todos estaban llegando- solo estoy preocupada por mi amigos solo espero...-todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos viendo como Adriana y Marin se estaban besando-

Oh...por dios...-dijeron todos los jóvenes sorprendidos, Izabella aprovechó ese momento y le quitó el celular a Alya para borrar la foto y todo lo que encontrara de Marin y Chat, cuando terminó lo volvió a poner en el bolsillo de Alya, las reacciones de todos ante el beso fueron diferentes, Alix se metía el dedo en la boca fingiendo que le daba asco, Max estaba moviendo sus lentes sorprendido, Milene estaba tapándose los ojos con las manos sonrojada, Rose solo sonreía maravillada por el beso, Juleka solo desvío la mirada, Nathaniel estaba llorando derramando mares de lagrimas, Kim solo estaba sonriendo, Iván solo desvío la mirada y Alya tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa-

Oigan ¿por que se ponen todos en mi camino? -dijo Chloe con su horrible e irritante voz, los empujó a todos y ella entró haciendo a un lado a todos- ¿que tanto están mirando? -dijo molesta y vio al frente quedando no la boca abierta, Sabrina por su parte estaba sorprendida viendo la escena-

¡Muchachos! -gritó el director molesto- ¡¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?! -Marin y Adriana se sorprendieron y se separaron para ver a todos reunidos en la entrada con sus expresiones- ¡Este no es lugar para sus besos y noviazgos! -los dos se separaron sonrojados y nerviosos- no quiero ver que ustedes están teniendo este tipo de demostraciones amorosas en medio de los horarios de clases, fuera está bien pero dentro no

Entendido director -dijeron los dos sonrojados y nerviosos-

Bien me retiro, continúen sus clases -dijo el director serio retirándose-

¡¿Que creen que estaban haciendo?! ¡Huuuu! ¡Esto no es justo! -Chloe grito con su irritante voz chillona- ¡Adriana rápido ¿que te hizo este mediocre panadero para que lo besaras?! -se acercó y sujeto a Marin del cuello de la camisa- ¡Maldito panadero!

Suéltame Chloe -dijo Marin molesto-

¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que me quites a mi novio! ¡Cuando Ladybug recupere su género él se olvidara de ti Marinette! -Chloe gritó molesta sacudiendo un poco fuerte a Marin- ¡Adrien es mi novio!

¡Ya basta Chloe! ¡Deja a mi novio en paz! -Adriana grito y le dio un golpe a Chloe en la cara con la palma, todos respiraron hondo viendo lo que acaba de pasar, Chloe se alejó sorprendida sujetando su cara viendo sorprendida a ambos- cálmate ya

Esto...me la vas a pagar caro -dijo Chloe molesta viendo a Marin el cual abrazo a Adriana, se fue caminando un poco rápido de ahí dejando a todos sorprendidos, todos se relajaron un poco y se calmaron, todos estaban entrando a a sus lugares callados por la conmoción, Izabella suspiró y sonrío viendo a Adriana-

Eso fue bueno -dijo Izabella sonriendo- defenderte de idiotas aveces es lo bueno, aveces no hacer nada también es lo correcto, esta vez parece que hiciste lo correcto

No me siento muy bien haciendo este tipo de cosas pero -dijo Adriana calmada y luego sonrió viendo a Marin- por mi novio si soy capaz de hacerlo todo

Jejeje mi novia si sabe defenderse -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Hablando de novias ¿cuál es tu relación con Chat Nori? -dijo Alya sonriendo- tengo la foto ¿recuerdas? -le dio el celular a Marin y el lo reviso viéndolo confundido-

¿Cual foto? -dijo Marin sonriendo-

La foto que está ahí -dijo Alya sonriendo-

No hay foto -dijo Marin sonriendo- solo la foto de una mano y un dedo Alya -le mostró el celular y Alya revisó el celular encontrando solo una foto de una mano mostrando el dedo medio- vaya Alya supongo que estabas confundida, a mí se me hace que inventaste todo

Pero tenía la foto aquí mismo -dijo Alya confundida- ¿qué pasó? Estoy segura de lo que vi

Alya está bien equivocarse -dijo Marin sonriendo- tal vez imaginaste lo que querías ver

No estoy mintiendo Marin -dijo Alya molesta- te vi con Chat Nori lo juro

Y está bien mentir para tener fama aveces pero Alya está vez no te hagas esto -dijo Marin sonriendo hablando en un tono como de calma fingido, las clases siguieron normales pero Alya seguía molesta, en toda la mañana Alya siguió pregúntale cosas a Marin cosas que el negaba, sin la prueba de Alya Marin negaba toda la verdad hasta que Alya se canso, las clases terminaron de forma normal hasta que Adriana estaba en la entrada de la escuela viendo que Natalie había ido por ella como siempre-

Bueno tu carruaje te espera mi princesa -dijo Marin sonriendo-

Sí pero me gustaría quedarme contigo -dijo Adriana sonriendo- por lo menos un rato -Natalie estaba soñando su garganta mientras los veía algo sería- creo que es...

Ah Adriana espera, dice la profesora que olvidaste tu trabajo en el salón, que vayas por él y tú...Marin que vayas al salón...por tu libro de ciencias que no lo olvides -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Marin confundido-

Les estoy dando cinco minutos de tiempo juntos úsenlo o no -Izabella susurró al hablar y los dos jóvenes asintieron sonriendo-

Así perdón Natalie tengo que ir por mi trabajo impreso ya regreso -dijo Adriana sonriendo, los dos retrocedieron y se fueron corriendo para ir a un lugar más privado de la escuela, Izabella solo sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras Natalie la veía de forma fría-

Hay enójate conmigo si te quitará al esposo -dijo Izabella nerviosa, Marin e Izabella llegaron a un salón solo-

Tal vez sean solo cinco minutos pero para mi está bien -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Marin sonrió y abrazo a Adriana pegándola más a su cuerpo- perdón por no tener más tiempo de está forma

Descuida se lo ocupada que estás pero viendo el lado bueno puedes ir a visitarme al balcón de noche -dijo Marin sonriendo- como toda una gatita de la noche

Es verdad pero ¿que no el príncipe va a la ventana de la dulce princesa? -dijo Adriana sonriendo levantando una ceja-

Bueno digamos que este pájaro no puede volar de noche jeje -dijo Marin sonriendo, los dos rieron un poco y se dieron un beso, el beso fue un poco largo, mientras tanto en el segundo piso estaba Chloe viendo todo sumamente molesta a su lado estaba Sabrina asustada por la mirada de Chloe-

Esto no se va a quedar así, nadie me humilla, nadie -dijo Chloe molesta-

Sí pero no podemos hacer nada -dijo Sabrina nerviosa- creo que mejor no nos metemos en su relación

¿Que cosas dices Sabrina? Esos dos no pueden estar juntos, si tengo que hacer algo malo no importa que sea los separare lo juro, no separarlos nos basta quiero lastimarlos -dijo Chloe molesta, Sabrina se asusto un poco pero se escuchó una risa cuando se dieron cuenta apareció Vulpina en un viento naranja- ¿quien eres tú Zorra sin moda?

Me llamo Vulpina y -dijo Vulpina sonriendo y sujeto a Chloe del cabello para levantarla y amenazarla con tirarla del segundo piso-

¡Hay suéltame! ¡¿A caso no sabes quién es mi papi?! ¡Te lastimará y peor aún Ladybug te hará puré si lastimas a su mejor amiga! -Chloe se quejó pero Vulpina solo apretó los dientes molesta-

¡¿Ladybug?! ¡Ja! -Vulpina estaba molesta- escúchame idiota te haré un favor, tú quieres ver a Adriana y a Marin heridos, yo también quiero verlos heridos y también a Chat Noir, te diré esto de la siguiente forma ayúdame en un plan para eliminar a Manbug y a Chat Noir de una vez por todas con esto -abrió su mano derecha mostrando dos Akumas- y a cambio bueno digamos que tú padre seguirá vivo y tú también


	13. Chapter 13

_**El plan de Neri**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en las calles de Paris, los niños corrían y jugaban, las parejas enamoradas bueno eso es otra historia, pero algo era diferente en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, en el tejado Chloe y Sabrina estaban asustadas frente a Travelo y Vulpina, el alcalde Bourgeois estaba atado al asta de la bandera-

Bien espero que entiendan cual es su lugar en mis planes -dijo Travelo sonriendo-

Si...claro pero te prometo que Ladybug te va a derrotar como lo ha hecho con los demás payasos antes de ti -dijo Chloe molesta pero Travelo le dio una bofetada en la cara haciendo que se callara-

Mejor cállate, sabes bien que te tengo bajo mi control -dijo Travelo sonriendo sujetando la cara de Chloe la cuál parecía muy asustada- si me gustan esos ojos llenos de miedo oh ¿Quieres que te viole? -Chloe se asustó un poco hasta que su cuerpo temblara- Ya veo que no bueno -la soltó y Chloe cayó al suelo- bien dáselos

Entendido -dijo Vulpina calmada, se acercó y les mostró los akumas en su mano- vuelen akumas -los akumas volaron y se apoderaron de los aretes de Chloe y un broche que tenía Sabrina en su camisa, Chloe terminó convirtiéndose en Antibug y Chloe se hizo invisible- estan listos

Bien te dejo el resto en tus manos Vulpina -dijo Travelo sonriendo-

¿A donde iras? -dijo Vulpina calmada-

Tengo que ir a hablar con Hawk Moth en persona -dijo Travelo sonriendo- el también es parte de mis planes -solo les dio la espalda y se fue corriendo-

Bien la parte final de mi plan comenzará con una mentira más -dijo Vulpina sonriendo, Vulpina solo tomó su bastón flauta y la giró creando un brillo naranja, mientras eso pasaba Marin y Adriana estaban paseando por el parque con unos libros en sus manos-

Bien pregunta 7 ¿como se le llama la transformación de un estado líquido a un estado sólido? -dijo Adriana sonriendo, los dos llegaron a la fuente y se sentaron mientras Mai estaba tartamudeando pensando en la respuesta-

Es...ah...ah...es...soli...soli -Marin se quedó congelado pensando la respuesta-

Es solidificación -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Hay sabia que la tenía -dijo Marin algo impaciente golpeando su frente con una mano- hay no puedo me toma mucho tiempo

Tranquilo por eso estamos aquí para ayudarnos y seguir con el estudio -dijo Adriana sonriendo- ademas recuerda nuestro trato -Marin se sonrojó y vio su libro nervioso-

Si...si te contesto dices preguntas me darás los besos que yo quiero -dijo Marin sonrojado y nervioso-

Y si sacas diez bueno veamos como va una cita en tu casa -dijo Adriana sonriendo sonrojada levemente-

Bien me esforzaré mucho -dijo Marin sonriendo motivado y Adriana sonrió- bien siguiente pregunta

Bien el peso atómico del hidrógeno y menciona los gases nobles -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Marin y Adriana estaban estudiando mientras Nathalie e Izabella estaban viéndolos a una distancia un poco amplia, las dos estaban sentadas en una banca viéndolos-

Espero que esto sea positivo para Adriana -dijo Nathalie sería y sin emociones como siempre- Ya sabes que ahora es una mujer y debe ser delicada y debemos protegerla de todo mal, en especial los hombres

En primera esto es temporal -dijo Izabella sonriendo- no será una chica para siempre, Segundo -Izabella sonrió cruzándose de brazos- no todos los hombres son bestias en celo como muchos piensan, bueno los que llegan a los trece descubren cosas y no se sueltan el lubricanté ni las revistas, pero él es bueno y que interactue con los de su misma edad

Aún pienso que es algo malo -dijo Nathalie sería-

Nadie te amo ¿verdad? -dijo Izabella sonriendo nerviosa, el guardaespaldas de Adriana se acercó cargando una bandeja con un vaso lleno de capuchino helado- ho gracias tesoro -Izabella sonrió tomando el vaso y el guardaespaldas sonrió sonrojado levemente-

Claro en un minuto son amables pero al siguiente te remplazan por una rubia oxigenada con figura de muñeca barbie y tú terminas triste sola y abandonada con las esperanzas hechas pedazos -dijo Nathalie molesta apretando un parte de la banca hasta que la rompió, el guardaespaldas e Izabella solo se alejaron de un paso, así la tarde pasó por un rato hasta que casi fue hora del almuerzo-

¡Buaaaaa! -Marin bostezo levantando los brazos y estirando el cuerpo- Ya me dio hambre

Ah claro ya son más de las dos de la tarde -dijo Adriana sonriendo- también tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo

Claro yo te invito además por que me estas ayudando a estudiar mucho -dijo Marin sonriendo- elige tu algo de comer

Está bien pero tú pagarás -dijo Adriana sonriendo, Adriana se alejó caminando mientras Marin estaba viendo su billetera la cual parecía un poco vacía y él se puso un poco palido-

¿Está bien si comes medio platillo? -dijo Marin nervioso, Adriana se estaba riendo un poco, después de un rato los dos habían comido algo de comida rápida y estaban en el puente del río la Seine comiendo algo de dulce- vaya si que ha sido un día largo de estudios, lamento que no haya sido una cita tranquila

Tranquilo, también por mi parte lo lamento, mi padre siempre quiere que mis guardaespaldas estén conmigo vigilándome -dijo Adriana sonriendo-

Está bien eso lo entiendo -dijo Marin sonriendo, detrás de ellos estaba el trío de guardaespaldas de Adriana-

Si la besa me enojare y le dispararé con el arma paralizadora que tengo en el bolsillo -dijo Nathalie molesta-

Rayos olvídate de Vietnam anciana -dijo Izabella molesta- mejor mira hay patos nadando -sujeto los hombros de Nathalie y le dio la vuelta, Adriana la vio e Izabella levantó el pulgar-

Gracias -dijo Adriana sonriendo- hey Marin -Marin le prestó atención y Adriana le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se abrazaron sin romper el beso por un rato, los dos se separaron y pegaron sus frentes un momento- creó que así se inerte ser una chica feliz, así se debe sentir el tener alguien que te quiere

Si entiendo como te sientes -dijo Marin sonriendo- yo también me siento muy feliz, así se debe sentir la felicidad que tanto deseas -apretó con un poco más de fuerza a Adriana y entonces Adriana abrió los ojos sorprendida un momento-

Eh...Marin...creo que tienes...algo levantado -dijo Adriana sonriendo sonrojada-

Si lo siento a veces siento que esto tiene mente propia -dijo Marin nervioso y avergonzado, los dos se separaron sonriendo y riendo un poco-

No veo patos ni gansos -dijo Nathalie molesta- lo único que veo es un...cocodrilo...-se sorprendió al ver un cocodrilo salir del agua tratando de morder a unas personas que salieron corriendo del susto-

Que mal día -dijo Izabella sorprendida, después de un rato Marin y Adriana se estaban despidiendo-

Gracias por la ayuda te debo mucho -dijo Marin calmado-

Descuida me dio gusto ayudarte -dijo Adriana sonriendo- después tendremos una cita cuando podamos -Nathalie estaba sonando su garganta- Me tengo que ir nos veremos después

Claro -dijo Marin sonriendo, Adriana se subió a su vehículo y se despidió moviendo la mano mientras Izabella se quedó en el parque viendo a Marin- Gracias por la ayuda

Descuida, lamento no hacer más -dijo Izabella sonriendo- bien nos vemos después

Adiós -dijo Marin sonriendo, después de un rato él estaba acostado en la cama sonrojado y recordó el beso que le había dado a Adriana, se tocó los labios con una mano y sonrió- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Soy muy feliz jajaja! -sujeto una almohada y la abrazó con fuerza rodando en la cama de forma rápida- ¡esto es prueba de que los sueños se hacen realidad! ¡Soy muy feliz! -Marin estaba gritando sonriendo y riendo mientras Tikki estaba sonriendo un poco nerviosa viéndolo rodar en la cama, Marin siguió rodando hasta que se cayó de la cama-

¿Estas bien? Mari -dijo Tikki confundida cuando vio que cayeran algunos libros en la cabeza de Marin- ¿ahora si estas bien?

Si mejor que nunca -dijo Marin sonriendo, se levantó del suelo emocionado- bien Tikki es momento

¿Momento para que? -dijo Tikki confundida-

Vamos a hacer patrullaje -dijo Marin sonriendo- Tikki transformación -asi rápido Marin se convirtió en Manbug y salió por la ventana, lanzó su yoyó sujetándolo de algún lado y se balanceó rápido hacia un techo y se fue corriendo hasta llegar al parque cuando su yoyó comenzó a sonar-

¿Quien es? -lo abrió viendo que era Alya- hola chica del blog

Hola amigo escucha hay situación de tres casos que requieren de Manbug -dijo Alya sonriendo- te necesitan en Paris

Está bien, dime y yo le diré a Chat Noir -dijo Manbug sonriendo-

Bien hay un cocodrilo que escapó del zoológico esperan rescatarlo y que no cause tantos problemas, puede que este relacionado con el cocodrilo que está atacando a los que pasean por el río -dijo Alya sonriendo- en un edificio hay una chica atrapada en el ascensor y también hay una chica que parece se perdió en el museo y fue robada esperan que ayuden en esta ocasión

Claro le diré a mi compañera y te daré la exclusiva más tarde -dijo Manbug sonriendo-

Eso espero amigo y cuídate -dijo Alya sonriendo y cortando la llamada, después de un momento se escuchó el viento sonar y Manbug se dio la vuelta para ver a Ookami y a Chat Noir detrás de él-

Que bien me ahorraron el ir a buscarlas -dijo Manbug sonriendo- bien tenemos varias situaciones ¿quien quiere cuál?

Yo escojo a la chica del museo suena sencillo -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo-

Yo iré con la chica del ascensor -dijo Ookami sería-

Vaya nos sorprende que nos quieras ayudar pero sería mejor si te quedarás con el cocodrilo -dijo Manbug sonriendo-

¿Por que debería? -dijo Ookami calmada viendo sus uñas- es decir tú sujetaste un helicóptero con tu yoyó un cocodrilo no debe ser problema

Tú tienes fuerza sobre humana para ti el cocodrilo será cosa de niños -dijo Manbug nervioso-

Como sea -dijo Ookami molesta- si me da problemas no espere que lo traiga de una pieza

¿Que le pasa el día de hoy? -dijo Chat Noir confundida-

No lo sé pero creo que está sensible por algo -dijo Manbug calmado- vamos minina debemos salvar a unas personas

Yo te sigo gordo -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo-

¡No estoy gordo! ¿O si? -Manbug se vio el estómago un poco y se pasó la mano por su estómago- espero que a mi novia no le moleste

Así que tienes novia...mmmmm...mmm -Chat estaba pensando un poco mientras Manbug la veía confundido- si mas no recuerdo te dieron un solo tiro eso quiere decir...que ha ya veo

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Manbug confundido-

Eres lesbiano -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y lo señaló- Entonces cuando eras mujer te gustaban otra mujeres es por eso que nunca caíste en mis encantos

¿Cuales encantos? -dijo Manbug sorprendido- Siempre coqueteabas por ahí por eso se me hacía que no eras de fiar y hablabas demasiado y presumías lo que te faltaba

¿Y que era eso? -dijo Chat Noir un poco molesta-

Músculos -dijo Manbug sonriendo y levantó el brazo mostrando que su músculo se marcaba un poco- aunque hay algo raro...ya no me coqueteas como antes

¿Por que debería hacerlo? Ya tengo novio y es un buen besador -dijo Chat Nori sonriendo- y mejor me voy antes de que te haga ponerte de rodillas

Ya quisieras gatita -dijo Manbug sonriendo, Chat Noir no dijo nada solo se alejó de un salto- al menos ya se que le gustan mis besos -Manbug se alejó y se fue directo al edificio, mientras tanto en algún lugar de Paris, Hawk Moth estaba viendo sus akumas volando a su alrededor y luego tomó el colgante de su pecho para abrirlo y ver dentro la foto de la madre de Adrien-

Cuando te fuiste prometí que lo protegería de todo el mal del mundo exterior -dijo Hawk Moth y ahora el mundo nos ha alcanzado dejándonos en una situación totalmente desastrosa y de gran duda para mi, y mi duda es

¿Conseguir el poder maximo sacrificando algo valioso para cumplir mi deseo o desechar mi deseo? -dijo Travelo sonriendo entrando al salón donde estaba Hawk Moth- ¿realmente seguirás buscando tu sueño aún si le cuesta la vida a tu hijo?

¿Como entraste aquí? -dijo Hawk Moth molesto y se dio la vuelta- contesta

No eres el unico con secretos Gabriel Agreste -dijo Travelo sonriendo mostrando una pequeña cámara en su mano derecha- sabes el dinero si que compra todo y lo más servible siempre es lo más caro -presionó un botón dejando ver que una pequeña luz roja aparecía en el pecho de Hawk Moth, Hawk Moth tocó donde estaba la luz sintiendo un bolígrafo- si pueden caber pequeños cañones que disparan balas en un bolígrafo también entra una cámara y un micrófono diminutos

¡Tu sucia...! -Hawk Moth grito molesto y extendió el brazo derecho apretando los dedos, Travelo comenzó a quejarse un poco y cayó de rodillas sufriendo un poco de dolor- ¡Yo te di esos poderes y si quiero puedo quitártelos! ¡Incluso puedo torturaste sin importar que pase!

Jajaja...es cierto si tienes control de algunos...pero yo...no soy como otros -Travelo sonrió y se levantó caminando lentamente- lo entendí cuando me trataste de controlar la primera vez...no puedes pelear por ti mismo

¿Que dices? -dijo Hawk Moth serio-

Necesitas controlar a otros para hacer que hagan tu trabajo sucio mientras que tú te quedas aquí ha planear tonterías pero aquí que tenga una voluntad fuerte podrá hacerte frente -dijo Travelo sonriendo- ademas dudo que tengas poderes a parte de poseer a todos

En eso tienes razón -dijo Hawk Moth serio, una energía negra lo cubrió y volvió a la normalidad mostrando a Gabriel Agreste-

Tal vez Hawk no tenga destrezas físicas pero Coleccionista si -dijo Gabriel Agreste mostró un libro sonriendo y se quitó el broche dejando que un akumas volara y entrara en su libro cubriéndolo de una masa negra completamente convirtiéndolo en el Coleccionista-

Esta vez te mostraré el premio por desobedecerme y desafiar mi autoridad -dijo Coleccionista sonriendo y levantó los brazos sujetando su libro con fuerza, lo lanzó pero Travelo se agachó y el libro regresó girando como un bumerán, Travelo solo salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque del libro y coleccionista lo atrapó, Travelo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Coleccionista solo lo esquivó moviéndose a la derecha y lanzó un golpe abriendo su libro pero Travelo se agachó esquivando el libro, giró lanzando una patada pero coleccionista salto alejándose un poco, Coleccionista lanzó su libro de forma directa y el libro se abrió girando, Travelo se quitó uno de sus guantes y salto mientras soltaba su guante dejando que el libro lo atrapara dentro, el libro solo regresó con un boceto del guante dentro-

Buena idea pero aún tengo muchas páginas -dijo Coleccionista sonriendo- y tú número de prendas es poca -Travelo se quitó el sombrero y su bufanda, coleccionista avanzó corriendo y lanzó su libro pero Travelo lanzó su sombrero dejando que el libro lo golpeara, Travelo se agachó y avanzó corriendo, Coleccionista lanzó un golpe pero Travelo lanzó su bufanda dejando que cayera en el brazo de Coleccionista, sin soltar los extremos se alejó esquivando el golpe, jaló la bufanda haciendo que Coleccionista se inclinara pero en eso el libro solo avanzó hacia el- ho no...no...-el libro lo golpeó dejándolo atrapado en las hojas, al final el libro solo cayó al suelo dejando el colgando de la mariposa-

Perfecto -dijo Travelo sonriendo, extendió los brazos y se liberó de su forma volviendo a ser Neri- bien señor Agreste creó que yo me quedaré con su mejor trabajo o carta por ahora niño berrinchudo -abrió el broche dejando que Nooroo saliera- aaaaaaawww que lindo

¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Nooroo confundido- ¿donde está mi amo?

Digamos que yo soy tu nuevo dueño -dijo Neri sonriendo-

¿Mi nuevo dueño? -dijo Nooroo confundido, cuando vio el libro solo se acercó y abrió el libro para ver el boceto de Gabriel Agreste dentro- lo capturaste...¿Cuanto tiempo estará ahí?

Hasta que yo decida cuándo sacarlo -dijo Neri sonriendo y se colocó el broche en su cuello- ahora soy quien cumplirá su meta, el muy estupido no pudo hacerla y nunca supo como, tenía los grandes poderes para hacer lo que quisiera pero siempre perdió por un par de niños -se acercó a la ventana para ver la ciudad, tomó el libro y lo dejó en un estante- dime ¿como te llamas pequeña mariposa?

Soy Nooroo mi señora -dijo el pequeño Kwami nervioso- estoy a sus órdenes

Explícame todos los poderes que le dabas a Hank Moth -dijo Neri sonriendo viendo el broche en su mano, Nooroo le contó todo y Neri tuvo una nueva idea- bien ahora yo tomaré el cargo desde aquí pero primero...jejeje romperé el espíritu de la catarina jeje -mientras tanto en la ciudad Chat Noir estaba llegando a un edificio con al menos diez pisos de alto o más, corrió por las escaleras y llegó hasta una puerta de ascensor, metió las garras entre las puertas y la abrió con fuerza, solo salto y cayó en el ascensor en un piso más abajo-

¡AAAAA! ¡¿Quien está ahí?! -grito un chica dentro del ascensor-

¿Chloe? -dijo Chat Noir confundida y abrió una puerta superior y vio en el interior notando a Chloe dentro- hola soy Chat Noir

¿De verdad? ¿Y Ladybug está contigo? -dijo Chloe sonriendo-

No, solo soy yo -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo pero Chloe se quejó en decepción- no te emociones tanto -dijo un poco molesta- te voy a ayudar a salir

Gracias -dijo Chloe sonriendo, Chat bajo con cuidado estirando su bastón, su bastón retrocedió un poco y ella tocó el suelo del ascensor- vaya que bien Chat Noir viene para salvarme o...para que la gatita caiga en una trampa

¿Que? -dijo Chat Noir confundida, la puerta de emergencia se cerro y Chloe se vio rodeada de energía y materia negra que la convirtió en Antibug- ¿Antibug? ¿Pero como es posible?

Lo siento pero sin tu amado Manbug aquí eres fácil gatita -dijo Antibug sonriendo, Chat Noir solo tomó su bastón y lo extendió para sujetarlo, Antibug hizo girar su yoyó y lo lanzó directo contra Chat, chat solo extendió los brazos dejando que el yoyó se enredara en su bastón y lo atrajo lanzando un golpe con su garra abierta pero Antibug se agachó, Antibug se deslizó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, se levantó detrás de Chat y le dio un golpe en la cara, Antibug giró y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que se quejándose, Chat soltó su bastón y este cayó al suelo dejando que Antibug recuperara su yoyó, Chat sonrió y le dio una ligera patada a su bastón levantándolo del suelo, el bastón se levantó y le dio un ligero golpe a Antibug en el estómago, Chat avanzo rapido y le dio un golpe de gancho en el mentón a Antibug, giró y le dio una patada en el estómago, solo se acercó y grito dándole un golpe en diagonal con su mano izquierda dejándole la marca de sus cinco garras, Antibug se levantó y se quejó sintiendo un ligero ardor en su cara-

¡Chloe tu cara! -se escuchó la voz de Sabrina en el ascensor-

¿Chica invisible? -dijo Chat confundida viendo a los lados, Chat se cayó al suelo parecía que alguien la había empujado y logró levantarse- si parece que si -se escucharon unos pasos y Antibug se levantó-

¡¿Que tiene mi cara?! -grito Chloe asustada- ¡Rápido un espejo! -de la nada apareció un espejo con mango posiblemente Sabrina lo tenía consigo, Chloe se vio en el espejo y se sorprendió de ver las heridas en su cara- ¡WWWWUUUUUUUAAAAAAA! ¡MI CARA, MI HERMOSA HERMOSA CARA! -grito con fuerza y de forma aguda, Chat no le hizo caso solo dejó que su bastón se estirara y ella logró salir por la puerta de emergencia- ¡GATA MISERABLE PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

¡Chloe ella ya se va! -grito Sabrina asustada-

Tenemos que seguirla rápido -dijo Antibug molesta, sintió como Sabrina se sujeto de ella, Antibug comenzó a girar su yoyó y lo lanzó hacia la puerta de seguridad dejando que sujetara algo, se impulsó y logró salir del ascensor, Chat estaba corriendo para salir del edificio y llegó al techo entre dos edificios, debajo había un callejón con algo de basura, vio a los lados y activó la función de llamada de su bastón-

Por favor amigo -dijo Chat un poco nerviosa, estaba llamando a Manbug pero Manbug estaba el museo levantando una estatua para sacar a un policía que estaba debajo, ni siquiera sintió como su yoyó estaba sonando-

 _Este es el dispositivo de Ladybug habla de tu emergencia y yo iré a buscarte_ -se escuchó un mensaje de voz de parte de Marinette y Chat se molesto-

Manbug Antibug y la chica invisible han regresado necesito algo de apoyo -dijo Chat nerviosa pero sintió que algo la golpeaba en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, soltó su bastón y trató de levantarse pero sintió como le daban un empujón en el cuerpo haciendo que volviera a caer-

Tú no le dirás nada a nadie -dijo Vulpina sonriendo tomando el bastón del suelo-

Vulpina...así que tú estabas detrás de todo esto -dijo Chat molesta-

Sabes me di cuenta que mientras tú y Manbug están unidos y pelean juntos son invencibles, pero si ataco al eslabón más débil primero el otro caerá ante la cantidad -dijo Vulpina sonriendo-

¿Eslabón más débil? -dijo Chat sorprendida-

Si tú, sin Manbug no eres nada gatita -dijo Antibug sonriendo, Chat solo trató de levantarse pero sintió que fue empujada de nuevo, se levanto rápido y avanzó corriendo hacia Vulpina y lanzó un golpe pero sintió como su brazo fue sujetado por el yoyó de Antibug- lo siento gatita pero es mi hora de la venganza -Antibug jalo su yoyó con fuerza tirando a Chát al suelo, Vulpina tocó su flauta creando una bola de color naranja brillante en la punta, la lanzó y esta explotó cubriendo de humo a Chat, dentro del humo sintió como fue golpeada por Sabrina, Antibug se estaba riendo y lanzó su yoyó golpeando a Chat en su estómago y luego en su cara, sin darse cuenta Chat estaba siendo empujado por los ataques de las tres chicas hasta que llegó a la orilla del techo y Vulpina volvió a tocar su flauta esta vez creando un cohete que explotó en la cara de Chat causando un impulso, Chat solo giró y cayó de espaldas en algunos contenedores de basura, se levantó sujetándose el brazo derecho y cayó al suelo desmayada-

Bien está hecho -dijo Vulpina sonriendo- sujétenla y traingala debemos llevarla a un lugar específico -Antibug no dijo nada solo vio a Cha en el suelo y suspiro, después de una hora Manbug se estaba despidiendo de todos y estaba regresando a su casa, estaba cerca cuando notó como Alya estaba comiendo carne junto a Ookami y parecía que Okami estaba cocinando la carne en una parrilla-

Hola chicas -dijo Manbug sonriendo- vaya ¿que huele tan sabroso?

Es una carne que trajo de su misión -dijo Alya sonriendo- ¿como estuvo la tuya?

Muy pesadas resulta que habia mas crimen de lo que pensé -dijo Manbug un poco cansado- puntos fuera -su traje se deshizo dejando que Tikki saliera a descansar-

Había una pandilla que estaba robando cosas del interior y pues tuve que detenerlos -dijo Marin calmado-

Oye Marin ¿has sabido algo de Chat Noir? Hace una rato que los dos se fueron pero tú eres el segundo que volvió -dijo Ookami calmada-

Es verdad debería ir a ver si está bien -dijo Marin calmado-

Tal vez no lo notaste durante la misión pero alguien te llamo, creo que dejo un mensaje -dijo Tikki calmada-

¿Un mensaje? -dijo Marin confundido- Hay, no puedo checarlo porque tendría que transformarme, Tikki come tranquila de seguro no es nada -Tikki estaba comiendo tranquila, Marin estaba aprovechando a comer tranquilo- mmmm que carne más rica pero un poco dura ¿de que es? ¿Res?

No -dijo Ookami calmada-

¿Jabalí? -dijo Alya confundida-

No -dijo Ookami sonriendo- cocodrilo -levantó su mano mostrando una cola de cocodrilo cortada, Marin y Alya comenzaron a toser tratando de escupir la carne- ¿que tiene de malo? Dijeron que estaba sabrosa -después de rato Marin se convirtió en Manbug pero en eso un brillo morado lo cubrió de cuerpo completo-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Manbug confundido, cuando se dio cuenta el brillo se intensificó y volvió a ser Ladybug-

Marinette volviste a ser normal -dijo Alya sonriendo-

Es verdad -dijo Ladybug confundida- ¿pero por qué? -vió su cuerpo confundida- espereneso quiere decir que Adrien

También debió volver a ser un chico -dijo Alya sonriendo- Ya tienes novio amiga -Marinette se sonrojó debajo de su traje y tomó su yoyó, cuando se dio cuenta tenía dos mensajes en el-

Tengo dos mensajes de Cha Noir -dijo Ladybug sonriendo, reprodujo el primer encaje y escuchó a Chat hablar- Chica invisible y Antibug, hay no -pasó al siguiente mensaje y vio a Vulpina en un video- Vulpina...

Hola Ladybug supongo que como sabrás volviste a ser una chica y perdiste lo que te hacía hombre, bueno iré al grano tenemos a Adrien -dijo Vulpina sonriendo- y para que me lo creas -La cámara se giró y mostró a Adrien atado a un poste de bandera pero él parecía estar inconsciente- tenemos el miraculous del gato ahora, pero la vida de Adrien no nos importa mucho, danos tú miraculous de Ladybug y te daremos a Adrien -La cámara se giró y volvió a mostrara a Vulpina- tienes diez minutos para llegar al ayuntamiento y no me hagas esperar -el video se cortó y Ladybug se enojo-

¡Zorra mentirosa escurridiza! -grito Ladybug molesta-

Marinette si tienen a Adrien lo usaran como señuelo, es obvio que es una trampa -dijo Alya preocupada-

Lo sé pero si no voy le podrían hacer algo malo a Adrien y eso es que menos quiero -dijo Ladybug preocupada-

Yo iré contigo -dijo Ookami calmada- parece que ella y otros más pueden tener algo entre manos y la seguridad de Paris es primero

Está bien -dijo Ladybug molesta, las dos chicas se fueron directo al ayuntamiento para encontrar que todo estaba vacío y no parecía haber nadie cerca, cuando fijaron sus miradas en lo alto del techo pudieron ver como Vulpina tenía a Adrien capturado- ¡Vulpina aquí estoy para enfrentarme a ti! ¡Devuélveme a Adrien!

Me decepcionas Ladybug pensaba que vendrías sola y no con una perra guardiana -dijo Vulpina sería mientras Ookami solo suspiro sin hacerle caso- bien pero primero, te daré la oportunidad de defenderte y eso será contra un abversario muy fuerte -se escuchó el sonido de un hilo y algo avanzando, Ookami se colocó detrás de Ladybug sujetando el yoyó de Antibug, Antibug estaba sonriendo pero Ookami olió algo en el aire y levantó su mano derecha y sujeto algo en el aire, y ese algo era Sabrina al parecer la habia sujetado de la ropa-

¿Contra ellas? Ya las vencí en el pasado y luego volver a hacerlo -dijo Ladybug sonriendo- pero también a ti te he derrotado en el pasado puedo hacerlo de nuevo

No me vas a enfrentar -dijo Vulpina sonriendo, tomó su flauta y le dio un golpe a Adrien deshaciéndolo en humo naranja- te enfrentaras a él -señaló a su derecha y Ladybug escuchó unos pasos para ver a Chat Noir pero su traje ya no era negro sino blanco y de nuevo era un muchacho-

¿Chat Noir? -dijo Ladybug confundida y sorprendida-

Ya no es Chat Noir ahora es Chat Blanc -dijo Vulpina sonriendo y Cha Blanc sonrió de manera perversa-

Parece ser que...-dijo Chat Blanc sonriendo- llegó la hora porque hoy es tu último día -Ladybug estaba temblando un poco viendo a Adrien Akumatizado- Ladybug


	14. Chapter 14

_**Por siempre juntos**_

Ladybug y Okami estaban sorprendidas viendo a Chat Blanc en la cima del edificio, Chat Blanc estaba sonriendo y sacó sus garras-

¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste a un fantasma -dijo Chat Blanc sonriendo-

Hay no Adrien -dijo Ladybug sorprendida- ¡¿Que fue lo qué pasó?! ¡¿Que fue lo que te hicieron?!

¡Ajajajaja! -Vulpina comenzó a reírse y se acercó para abrazar a Chat Blanc- ¿te gusta lo que ves? Esto pasa cuando se acepta el poder

Esto debe ser una broma...esto es mentira...si vulpina es una mentirosa constante, de seguro esto es obra de sus ilusiones -dijo Ladybug sonriendo nerviosa y casi llorando-

Lady...mi olfato nunca se equivoca...ese de ahí es Adrien -dijo Okami preocupada y nerviosa- ¡¿que le hiciste zorra?!

¡Tu cállate perro latoso! -gritó Vulpina molesta- !Esto es entre Ladybug y yo!

¿Por que meter a Adrien? ¿Por hacerlo sentir miserable? -dijo Ladybug deprimida- devuélvanmelo

Él es mío -dijo Neri sonriendo y todos se hicieron a un lado para verla, ella estaba caminando usando una máscara negra con forma de mariposa, tenía un saco morado de cuello negro con una falda de gala del mismo color y en su mano tenía el bastón de Hawk Moth- Gracias a sus sentimientos y corazón desgarrado se me fue más fácil, lo único que hice fue mostrarle quien era su padre -levantó la mano izquierda dejando que las mariposas negras comenzaran a revolotear y formaron un círculo, Okami y Ladybug solo vieron lo que parecía ser un recuerdo-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Neri estaba en la guarida de Hawk Moth, ella tenía el Kwami de la mariposa en sus manos, el libro del coleccionista estaba en el suelo con la imagen del señor Agreste en el, Vulpina sonrió y llegó con Antibug cargando a Chat Noir enrollada con el hilo del yoyó, en ese momento Chat Noir seguía siguiendo una mujer hasta que Neri le quitó el anillo del dedo mostrando su identidad-

Bien hecho -dijo Neri sonriendo-

Grrr...aArgh mi cabeza -Adriana estaba despertando y vio a los lados- ¿donde estoy?

Están en la sala de reuniones de tu padre -dijo Neri sonriendo- bienvenida a la guarida de tu padre Adriana

¿Que? -dijo Adriana sorprendida, se levantó y vio sus manos, no estaba usando su traje, al contrario estaba de regreso en su forma normal- ¿que me hicieron? ¿Donde esta Plagg?

Cálmate princesa, dentro de poco todo será aclarado -dijo Neri sonriendo, Vulpina sujeto las muñecas de Adriana mientras Neri dejaba que las mariposas la envolvieran formando un traje de gala femenino en color morado- sabes viviste años, y años, y años con tu padr y jamás se te ocurrió pensar que el jugaba a la mascaras día y noche, manipulando a la gente todo por berrinches que patético -escogió el anillo del suelo y lo vio- todo por esto, el anillo del gato negro y los pendientes de Ladybug, ¿por qué? ¿Por amor? ¿Para crear un milagro? ¿Conquista global? Que ser más patético

¿De que rayos estas hablando? -dijo Adriana sorprendida- no entiendo de que me hablas

Sencillo tu papá se encuentra aquí -Neri tomó el libro y le mostró la imagen del señor Agreste-

¡Papa! -gritó Adriana sorprendida pero Vulpina le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas y Vulpina le sujeto el cabello-

Escúchame Adriana, quiero saber el secreto de los dos artículos más poderosos, tu anillo y los pendientes de Ladybug, ¿por qué Hawk Moth los quería tanto? -dijo Neri molesta-

Yo no se...ni qué pasó aquí -dijo Adriana asustada y Neri le sujeto el cuello-

Solo dime ¿cual es el secreto de los miraculous? -dijo Neri molesta y le dio una bofetada en la cara-

¡Que no lo se! -gritó Adriana asustada y molesta-

Hmmm quiero suponer que solo encubres a Ladybug y sus secretos pero algo en tu tono y mirada me hacen pensar que me estás diciendo la verdad -dijo Neri calmada-

Es verdad...ella jamás pensaba en mi o si quiera...confiaba en mi -dijo Adriana deprimida, Neri lo vio de cerca y sonrió- yo no sé nada de los miraculous yo...

Solo eras la hora y arrastre de Ladybug -dijo Neri sonriendo- claro, tu la ayudabas y ella se llevaba toda la gloria dejandote como un perdedor, como un héroe que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta y que solo debe ser salvado cada vez que mete la pata

Eso no es cierto -dijo Adriana molesta-

Hay Adrien, Adriana querida, para Ladybug eres una molestia, piensa cuando te derrote, jejeje ella solo fue a pelear conmigo cuando los camarógrafos prestaban atención, piensa con claridad ¿alguna vez ha hecho algo por ti? -dijo Antibug sonriendo- ¿alguna vez te ha demostrado que te quiere o que confía en ti? De hacerlo ya te habría mostrado su verdadera identidad -Adriana solo comenzó a llorar un poco y Chloe sonrió un poco-

 _Perfecto tiene el corazón herido, vamos a ver cuánto más puedo quebrarlo_ -pensó Neri sonriendo, se levantó y caminó rodeando a Adriana- sabes creo que podría saber en donde puede estar tu madre

¿Mi madre? -dijo Adriana sorprendida- ¿que sabes de mi madre?

Ah no mucho, una gran y hermosa actriz de hace tiempo, hermosa con ojos llenos de esperanza, pero un día...solo puf se fue, se fue dejándote solo -dijo Neri sonriendo, camino y rodeo a Adriana para colocar su mano en su cabeza y la liberó de la transformación convirtiéndola en Adrien- oh mi niño, tu madre te abandonó, tu padre te traicionó y te odia, y Ladybug...uuuh un amor no correspondido -Adrien estaba procesando mucho y comenzaba a sofocarse trae respiraciones agitadas- No tienes nada Adrien, ni amigos, ni Ladybug, mucho menos a tus padres

¡No ya basta! -Adrien grito llorando y se sujeto la cabeza-

Bien mi niño hora de que te unas a mi -dijo Neri sonriendo-

¡Jamás me uniría a ti! -Adrien se levantó y trató de atacarla pero Neri lo sujetó del cuello-

Harás lo que yo te ordene o juro que Marinette y Nino serán los siguientes en mi libro de ilustraciones -dijo Neri sonriendo y soltó a Adrien, en su mano derecha creo una mariposa negra y golpeó a Adrien en el pecho, Adrien se levantó y mostró la máscara de la mariposa en el rostro- Chat Blanc te doy este poder para que juntos podríamos destruir paris y doblegarlos a nuestra voluntad y solo jamás:..estarás solo de nuevo

Como ordenes mi Reyna -dijo Adrien sonriendo y su cuerpo se cubrió de masa negra creando el traje de Chat Blanc- ahora yo seré quien derrote a Ladybug -Chat Blanc solo se reía _ **\- Fin del recuerdo-**_

No puede ser...-dijo Ladybug sorprendida y cayó de rodillas-

Se aprovechó de sus debilidades y sentimientos más profundos y lo destruyó en el interior -dijo Okami molesta- que bajo has caído

Je deberían saber que cuando juegas con fuego te quemas -dijo Neri sonriendo- ahora mis lacayos...¡Destruyan a Ladybug! -grifo sonriendo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, Antibug y Vulpina gritaron y fueron corriendo, mientras Chat Blanc solo sonrió y avanzó, saltó desde la orilla y giró extendiendo su bastón frente a él, Ladybug se sorprendió y saltó hacia atrás esquivando el primero golpe que dejó una grieta en el suelo, Chat Blanc giró su bastón y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Ladybug se agachó y corrió hacia el, lanzó su yoyó pero Chat Blanc levantó su bastón deteniendo el golpe con el, Ladybug siguió lanzando algunos golpes pero Chat Blanc seguía deteniéndolos, hasta que Ladybug se deslizó quedando cerca de él y saltó lanzando un golpe con la rodilla pero Chat Blanc levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, la empujó y los dos quedaron alejados un poco sujetando sus herramientas-

Adrien por favor debes parar esta locura, tu no eres así -dijo Ladybug preocupada-

Ja...tu no sabes como soy en verdad, siempre, siempre...siempre haciéndome a un lado -dijo Chat Blanc molesto y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe horizontal y Ladybug se agachó pero Chat Blanc le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándola al suelo- Siempre tratando de acercarme a ti, tratando de conocerte pero tú tenías una excusa para todo, para hacerme sentir menos -lanzó un golpe vertical con su bastón pero Ladybug giró esquivando el golpe, saltó y cayó de pie para lanzar su hoyo y sujetó el bastón con el, jalo con un poco de fuerza y atrajo el bastón en sus manos-

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y tampoco quiero esto! -Ladybug lloró un poco- Tu si eres importante para mi, eres mi amigo, eres en quien más confiaba

¡Mentiras! -Chat Blanc grito molesto, avanzó corriendo y apretó los puños- siempre creí que los poderes de Hank Moth eran oscuros y malignos, pero ahora entiendo que estaba equivocado, son mejores que los que tenia, ¡Cataclismo Doble! -grito levantando los brazos y luego los bajo creando el cataclismo en ambas manos- siempre quise saber qué pasa si uso este poder en una persona y lo mejor aún...no tengo límite de energía ahora -grupo y levantó los brazos golpeando el suelo, el suelo se agrietó y comenzó a crearse una grieta con energía morada, Ladybug se alejó y vio como las grietas se extendieron comenzando a destruir el suelo y algunos postes y plantas cerca de ahí, solo había quedado un agujero donde la tierra estaba negra y Chat Blanc se reía viendo sus garras-

Si esto es lo que tanto quería -dijo Chat Blanc sonriendo- ven mi lady, vamos a ver como tu cuerpo termina destruido -Ladybug estaba un poco asustada pero avanzó en un salto, lanzó el bastón con fuerza y Chat Blanc le dio un golpe desviándolo al suelo, Ladybug estaba cerca de él y lanzó un golpe pero Ladybug giró sujetando el brazo de Chat Blanc, se apoyó y saltó quedando detrás de el, solo giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, Chat Blanc se quejó y giró pero Ladybug grito lanzando un golpe con su yoyó y le dio justo en el estómago, Chat Blanc grito molesto y avanzó, lanzó un golpe directo pero Ladybug giró su yoyo creando un escudo, Chat Blanc lanzó un golpe vertical con sus garras pero solo empujó más a Ladybug, siguió empujando con sus golpes hasta que saltó y lanzó un golpe con su garra, Ladybug saltó esquivando el golpe y vio como Chat Blanc levantó su brazo izquierdo, lanzó su yoyó y la soga se enredó sujetando su brazo, lo jaló evitando que lo moviera y avanzó corriendo, Chat Blanc grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su brazo libre, Ladybug le sujetó el brazo y ambos forcejearon un poco mientras Ladybug le sujetaba las muñecas evitando el contacto con la energía destructiva-

¡Basta de pelear Chat! ¡Por favor este no eres tú! -Ladybug grito preocupada pero Chat Blanc grito y le dio un golpe en la frente con su propia cabeza, Ladybug se quejó pero Chat Blanc siguió golpeándola usando su cabeza, Ladybug lo soltó de su mano y Chat Blanc aprovechó que tenía el brazo atado para jalar a Ladybug y darle un golpe en el estómago, Ladybug se quejó pero su traje pudo soportar la energía de Chat Blanc, Chat Blanc se quejó un poco y la energía destructiva se deshizo de sus garras-

Uuuughh...ahora no -dijo Chat Blanc molesto perdiendo sus garras, Ladybug se levantó y le dio un golpeado mentón a Chat Blanc, Chat Blanc se quejó y Ladybug avanzó golpeándolo en la cara con fuerza, se alejó y soltó más el yoyó-

Perdóname por esto Adrien pero es por tu bien -dijo Ladybug preocupada, giró y el yoyó atrajo a Chat balance lanzándolo contra un poste cerca de la calle, Chat Blanc se golpeó la espalda y se quejó pero Ladybug avanzó corriendo, noto como el cascabel más morado en el pecho- el cascabel, ahí debe tenerlo -lo sujetó y se lo quitó, sol para comenzar a pisarlo un poco pero no había pasado nada- No esta...¿Chat, Adrien donde está el Akuma? Dímelo por favor -Chat Blanc abrió sus ojos y se levantó lanzando un golpe horizontal con sus garras, Ladybug se alejó esquivando el golpe pero Chat avanzó y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Chat Blanc grito molesto y lanzó un golpe sacando más las garras, Ladybug movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe pero sí terminó con una cortada en su mejilla izquierda, levantó los puños en postura de boxeo y le dio un golpe a Chat Blanc en la cara, lo golpeó de nuevo y se agachó girando para patear detrás de sus piernas, Ladybug había barrido su pierna haciendo que Chat Blanc cayera al suelo-

Suficiente -dijo Ladybug molesta y saltó encima de Chat Blanc- dime donde está el Akuma...¿donde está para que pueda ayudarte? Por favor Adrien te lo pido -lloró un poco pero Chat Blanc sonrió de forma retorcida-

Jejeje no importa, jamás llegarás a él sin matarme -dijo Chat Blanc sonriendo-

¿Que dices? -dijo Ladybug sorprendida, Chat Blanc levantó su pierna izquierda golpeando a Ladybug en el pecho, levantó las piernas apoyándolas en el pecho de Ladybug y la empujó, Chat Blanc terminó empujando a Ladybug y ella se quejó cayendo al suelo, Chat Blanc junto sus manos y creo otro bastón de metal, lo giró y saltó gritando, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Ladybug levantó los brazos para defenderse, el golpe sonó con fuerza igual que los brazos de Ladybug- ¡AAAAAARGH! -Ladybug grito de dolor y se sujetó los brazos-

Haaaay perdón...parece que te rompí un músculo, hmmm me pregunto si podré romperte algo más -dijo Chat Blanc sonriendo, Ladybug estaba asustada mientras Chat Blanc sonreía y avanzó corriendo, en todo lado Okami estaba corriendo cuando saltó esquivando un ataque de ilusión, se creó una nube de humo naranja y ella se quedó quieta viendo a los lados, escucho una risa y sintió como fue empujada por la espalda, se giró y escuchó el sonido del yoyó de Antibug, se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe pero solo para que Vulpina avanzara hacia ella sujetando su flauta, lanzó un golpe pero Okami se giró y sujetó la flauta con su mano izquierda-

Aparte de mentirosa también eres una cobarde -dijo Okami seria y le dio un golpe a Vulpina en el estómago pero está desapareció en humo naranja- ¿qué pasa zorra? ¿Me tienes tanto miedo que no puedes pelear de frente?

Eso no es mi estilo -el humo giró mostrando varios clones de Vulpina- ahora te voy a demostrar que mi estilo de combate es superior al tuyo

No me hagas reír eres débil -dijo Okami sonriendo, avanzó corriendo igual que el ejército de Vulpina, Okami saltó y giró en medio del aire golpeando a una Vulpina en el pecho y la desapareció, se giró y le dio una patada una Vulpina en el cuerpo haciéndola humo, saltó a la derecha esquivando un golpe- por favor -avanzó y golpe a una Vulpina en la cara haciéndola pedazos, se giró y golpe a otro clon deshaciéndolo- Tus clones no son reales son meras ilusiones y no se comparan con el poder genuino

¡Aaaaaaa! -Antibug grito y estiró su brazo usando su amuleto maléfico creando una gran espada negra y roja, bajo en un golpe vertical con su espada pero Okami usó sus manos y atrapó la espada en un aplauso, forcejeo un poco mientras sus pies se hundían en el suelo- ¡Cae! ¡Vamos cae! ¡Cae de una vez! -Vulpina avanzó corriendo y giró su flauta creando una bola de energía naranja-

¡Cohete manda la lejos! -Vulpina grito y extendió su flauta creando una ilusión de un cohete de gran tamaño detrás de Okami, Sabrina también estaba cerca pero ella solo podía mantenerse oculta-

Grrr...suficiente de esta pelea niñas -dijo Okami molesta y giró sus manos destruyendo la espada de Antibu, Antibug terminó cayendo al suelo rodando y Okami solo giró golpeando la ilusión mientras Vulpina creó otra ilusión de ella y Antibug, las chicas comenzaron a reírse y corrieron de un lugar a otro tratando de confundir a Okami-

¡Rápido tenemos que irnos, es muy fuerte para nosotras! -dijo Vulpina molesta, sujetó a Antibug del brazo izquierdo y la obligó a levantarse para irse con ella, Okami las vio en medio del grupo, respiró hondo y sonrió-

Bien es hora de usar el poder de los ancestros -dijo Okami sonriendo- ancestro dame tu fuerza...-levantó los brazos y gruñó un poco, Vulpina y Antibug estaban corriendo mientras Sabrina las seguía por la espalda- ¡Kamehame...! -las tres chicas se asustaron un poco y Okami sonrió- ¡Bromi! ¡Aullido de los ancestros! -Okami se cruzó de brazos y luego grito liberando un fuerte aullido con una onda de viento y energía azul- ¡AAAAAAAUUUUUUU! -las ilusiones de Vulpina fueron destruidas al instante mientras las tres chicas cayeron al suelo heridas y golpeándose contra el suelo-

¡AAAAAAAAAHN! -las chicas gritaron y cayeron al suelo mientras Okami caminaba hacia ellas de forma calmada, las chicas estaban heridas, Okami tomó los pendientes de Antibug, el collar de Vulpina y el colgante de Sabrina, solo los apretó para hacerlos pedazos y liberarlos Akuma-

No más maldades pequeños -dijo Okami sonriendo- ¡Purificación de espíritus! -aplaudió y extendió los brazos creando una flama azul en forma de honda, las flamas cubrieron las mariposas y estas se quemaron volviendo a ser blancas- adiós -las tres chicas volvieron a la normalidad mientras Neri estaba molesta viendo el final de la batalla-

Aaaash son unas inútiles -dijo Neri molesta, vio abajo y notó como Ladybug y Chat Blanc seguían peleando- No queda de otra -Neri saltó desde estaba y llegó al centro del edificio más alto que encontró- Haré de esta país mi propio mundo, cualquiera que entre aquí conocerá qué tan malvada puedo llegar a ser yo...-Okami grito y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo-

Haaay ya me cansaste -dijo Okami molesta, saltó de regreso solo para ver a Neri en el suelo- hiciste que un joven perdiera la confianza en aquellos a los que ama, que se peleara con su amor verdadero y crees que todo terminará contigo...¿siendo una reina? Por favor, eso es...patético

Eso lo dices porque no puedes entenderme por lo que soy -dijo Neri molesta, sujetó el bastón con fuerza- siempre rechazado, siempre odiado y siempre...siendo insultado, tu no sabes lo que es ser diferente

Si, si lo se y muy bien -dijo Okami algo deprimido desviando la mirada- pero no por eso dejare que hagas mas destrozos... o pienso permitir que esto siga ni un minuto más

¡HAAAAAAA! -Ladybug grito de dolor y cayó al suelo con una herida en su lado izquierdo de su frente derramando algo de sangre-

Esto será el fin Ladybug -dijo Chat Blanc sonriendo-

Bien hecho -dijo Neri sonriendo pero Okami avanzó y la sujetó del cuello-

¡Detén esta locura! ¡No puedes dejar que se maten entre ellos! -dijo Okami molesta- ¡¿Donde está el Akuma?!

Ajá ja ja...está en su..corazón -dijo Neri sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Okami grito sorprendida viendo a Chat Blanc- ¿Como lo hiciste? ¿Que has hecho? -la levantó y la estrelló contra el suelo- ¡¿Que has hecho?!

Ataja...aaargh el..se sentí muy mal..aaargh así que...solo use eso para hacerlo sentir miserable -dijo Neri sonriendo- su...corazón..su amor...fue su propia debilidad...todo eso fue su punto débil, sabes que tienes que destruir..lo que porta el Akuma y eso significa que..aaargh -Okami estaba sorprendida pero la soltó y la levantó sujetándola de la ropa, giró solo para lanzarla contra una edificio, mientras tanto Chat Blanc estaba caminando hacia Ladybug, solo se acercó y se agachó quedando encima de ella-

Bien ha llevo el final del camino -dijo Chat Blanc serio, mantenía una mirada de desprecio en su rostro viendo a Ladybug- ¿quien diría que..todo esto terminaría solo con nosotros dos?

Chat...Adrien...por favor..confía en mi -dijo Ladybug llorando- dime ¿que te paso? Habla conmigo confía en mi y podre ayudarte

¿Confiar? -dijo Chat Blanc molesto- dime ¿cuantas veces te pedí que confiaras en mi? ¿Cuantas veces te di mi apoyo y confianza y tu solo me mostraste la espalda? -gruñó como si fuera un gato y se acercó a Ladybug y ella giró la cabeza evitando el contacto con el- jejeje ya no importa nada, es tu fin Ladybug, bueno como siempre pensé, al final siempre supe que tú te irías dejándome solo, todos los que ganan mi afecto se van y me abandonan

¡Yo jamás lo haría! -Ladybug lloró y grito pero Chat Blanc estaba por golpearla pero fue pateado por Okami siendo lanzando hasta unos metros más lejos- Okami...

¡Desgraciada! -grito Chat Blanc molesto, Okami no dijo nada estaba ocultando su mirada bajo su cabeza, solo camino con cuidado- ¡¿Tu también quieres pelear?! ¡Yo con gusto! -cruzó sus brazos y luego creó el cataclismo en sus manos-

¡Espera! ¡El Akuma...aún no sabemos dónde está el Akuma! ¡Si pelean ahora podrás lastimarlo de gravedad! -grito Ladybug llorando- ¡Déjame salvarlo yo..!

No puedes -dijo Okami seria y Ladybug se quedó callada- el Akuma...está...en su corazón -Ladybug sintió como su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y su mente se puso en blanco-

¡HAAAAAAARRR! -Chat Blanc grito y avanzó corriendo-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Okami también grito molesta, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, el suelo tembló por un momento mientras se creaba una esfera de energía morada y azul, el suelo se destruyó mientras Okami y Chat Blanc estaban gruñendo y forcejeando con sus puños-

Ríndete Okami, tus poderes ya deben estarse limitando, mientras los míos seguirán activos por un buen rato -dijo Chat Blanc sonriendo, Okami solo gruñó y los dos fueron empujados, Okami derrapó en el suelo mientras Chat Blanc cayó sobre sus manos y pies, el suelo que tocó se destruyó pero siguió corriendo- ¡HAAAARG! -Chat Blanc lanzó un golpe pero Okami solo colocó su brazo izquierdo defendiéndose y el golpe destruyó su protector con apenas el contacto- vaya parece que en Ladybug no funcionó porque su poder de creación la protegía pero tu...no creas, tu destruyes y purificas mala combinación para ti -Chat Blanc lanzó un golpe vertical sacando sus garras, pero Okami se hizo a un lado, Okami avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, Chat se quejó escupiendo un poco de sangre, Chat Blanc se enojó más y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su mano izquierda, Okami se hizo a un lado y Chat trató de golpearla de frente pero Okami se inclinó a la izquierda esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe a Chat en las costillas, Chat se quejó pero lanzó un golpe sacando sus garras de la mano izquierda y le cortó la mejilla a Okami, avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Okami no hizo nada solo le dio un golpe en el mentón a Chat casi levantándolo del suelo, lo sujetó del cuello y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza- ¡Buaaargghfff...! -Chat se sujetó la boca y cayó al suelo herido-

Chat...-Ladybug estaba sorprendida y asustada- ya basta...ya basta...-Chat se levantó gritando pero Okami le había dado una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo y este terminó acostado en el suelo y herido- ya basta...no más

Perdóname...Adrien -dijo Okami deprimida, tomó su espada y estaba por darle el golpe final pero el yoyó de Ladybug le sujetó el brazo izquierdo haciendo que desviara el ataque y soltara la espada clavándola cerca de Neri-

¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Estupida hija de...apunta mejor! -grito Neri sorprendida-

¡¿Qué haces?! -grito Okami sorprendida viendo a Ladybug-

¡No puedo permitir que lo lastimes! -grito Ladybug molesta y Okami se calmó- ¡Ya basta! No más...hasta tus brazos tiemblan...no quieres hacer esto...

Entonces..dime ¿hay una mejor manera de terminar esto? -dijo Okami molesta-

Si la hay...es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo -dijo Ladybug calmada- primero aléjate de él -Okami levantó las manos y se alejó para ver a Neri la cual quería escapar pero la sujetó del traje- Chat...no...Adrien se que estas ahí -Chat Blanc gruñó un poco y se levantó- Adrien escúchame por favor

No quiero -dijo Chat Blanc molesto-

Escúchame...porque tú no estás solo...no ya no más...y también he sido algo idiota, debí priorizar tus sentimientos algunas veces, pero entiende que si algo llegara a pasarte...jamás me lo hubiera perdonado -dijo Ladybug llorando- y ahora entiendo mas que nunca lo muy importante que eres para mi

Mientes...solo mientes -dijo Chat Blanc molesto-

No miento...Adrien...siempre seré honesta y siempre estaré ahí para ti -Ladybug camino un poco y comenzó a quitarse los aretes, Chat Blanc se sorprendió un poco al verla quitarse sus aretes y su traje desapareció mostrando a Marinette- siempre seré honesta y siempre estaré ahí para ti porque yo te...amo, te amo Adrien

Marinette...-Chat Blanc estaba sorprendido, comenzó a llorar y luego se enojó un poco- ¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Chat grito pero Marinette lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo besó, el beso fue directo en los labios, Chat se dejó guiar por ese beso y su corazón se calmó un poco más, su traje perdió el color blanco volviéndolo negro de nuevo, la máscara de Hawk Moth se deshizo y el Akuma salió de su pecho, los dos se separaron y Chat Noir sonrió-

Volviste...-dijo Marinette sonriendo-

Si..y gracias..por estar conmigo -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, solo se quedó de pie y perdió su traje de repente liberando a Plagg y Adrien cayó en los brazos de Marinette-

¡Adrien ¿que tienes?! ¡Adrien reacciona por favor! -Marinette grito llorando un poco mientras Adrien estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, Neri trató de atacar pero Okami la sujetó del cuello y la levantó quitándole el miraculous de Nooroo y con ello liberando al pequeño Kwami- ¡Adrien reacciona! -Marinette solo grito llorando mientras cargaba a Adrien-

 _ **Una semana después**_ -Izabella estaba caminando por las calles de Paris con calma, llevaba una tetera en sus manos y entró a la tienda china, el maestro Fu estaba meditando con su kwami a un lado tratando de imitarlo-

Lamentó interrumpirlo maestro Fu -dijo Izabella sonriendo mostrando la tetera-

Aaah la joven Izabella es bueno verte pequeña Shiba -dijo el maestro Fu sonriendo, en un rato los dos estaban sentados tomando algo de té- tengo entendido que Ladybug y Chat Noir no han aparecido en esta última semana, también gracias por regresar a Nooroo a donde pertenece

Aún es muy pronto para dar las Gracias maestro Fu, aún queda un miraculous ahí afuera y sin mencionar qué hay otros quienes buscan los miraculous -dijo Izabella calmada- hay más conjuros ahí afuera que dan poder, no sabemos cuantos enemigos hay ahí afuera

Entiendo tu angustia yo también la siento de vez en cuando -dijo el maestro Fu calmado- dime ¿cómo está Adrien Agreste?

Su padre se fue antes de que pudiera verlo, abandonó su mansión y a Adrien, lo dejó en la mansión bajo el cuidado de Nathalie y su guardaespaldas, también el...ha estado muy triste por el abandono de su padre pero está en buenas manos con Marinette -dijo Izabella sonriendo-

Como lo supuse esos dos se complementan -dijo el maestro Fu sonriendo- es una lástima que no pudieras capturar a Hawk Moth pero su peligro ya pasó

Él volverá algún día y serie demasiado tonto no estar preparado para ese día -dijo Izabella calmada- bien creo que ya es hora de que me retire

¿No te quedarás? Tus habilidades servirían aquí -dijo el maestro Fu sonriendo-

No gracias, no es mi estilo trabajar en equipo, ademas Paris está bajo una buena y fuerte protección y creo que a Ladybug y a Chat Noir les hará un poco de ayuda -dijo Izabella sonriendo- pero esa ayuda no soy yo, necesitan imaginación y un fuerte escudo, como creo escurridizo como zorro, lento y resistente como tortuga -el maestro Fu asintio sonriendo mientras Izabella se retiraba-

Mientras tanto en el balcón de la casa de Marinette, la misma Marinette estaba rociando algunas flores mientras Tikki tomaba una siesta entre algunos cojines pequeños que Marinette le había hecho, Marinette estaba sonriendo viendo algunas flores hasta que escucho unos pasos cercanos-

Jeje ¿como te sientes gatito? ¿De nuevo té escapaste? -dijo Marinette sonriendo-

Jejejeno es gracioso que siempre me descubras cuando vengo -dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, deshizo su traje volviendo a la normalidad-

Quería sorprenderte mi lady -dijo Adrien sonriendo, le dio un rosa a Marinette y ella se sonrojó-

No hace falta que me sorprendas -dijo Marinette sonriendo, le dio un beso corto en los labios tomando la rosa en sus manos- siempre me da gusto verte y tenerte aquí conmigo

Jeje siempre me complace venir contigo Mari -dijo Adrien sonriendo, los dos se sentaron en unas sillas- también quería disculparme contigo

¿Otra vez? Adrien ya te lo había dicho, ese no eras tu, Neri te uso y te convirtió en chat blanc, lo que hiciste no fue bajo tu propio control -dijo Marinette preocupada-

Lo sé pero aún así, siento que todo fue mi culpe, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, me deje engañar y guiarme, eso causó el desequilibrio en mi corazón y casi te pierdo -dijo Adrien preocupado-

No me perdiste, me tienes aquí con vida y no te abandonaré -dijo Marinette sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Adrien sonriendo-

¿Como has estado? -dijo Mari preocupada por hacer la pregunta-

Siendo fuerte...aguantando como pueda -dijo Adrien calmado- pero a decir verdad...no noto la diferencia entre el antes y ahora

¿Siempre ha sido así? -dijo Marinette preocupada-

Casi siempre, estaba acostumbrado a ver a mi padre una o dos veces por semana o a veces solo por pantalla o casi nada -dijo Adrien deprimido- tan solo quiero verlo de nuevo para preguntarle porque hizo todo esto...pero supongo que no obtendré mi respuesta por ahora

Recuerda si algo te agobia o te sientes solo sabes que siempre puedes venir conmigo y yo te escucharé -dijo Marinette sonriendo-

Gracias mi lady -dijo Adrien sonriendo, la abrazo con fuerza- no sé qué haría sin ti Mari

Y yo no sabría que hacer sin ti -dijo Marinette sonriendo- vamos quiero darte algo especial

¿Galletas? -dijo Adrien sonriendo-

Eso y más -dijo Mari sonriendo, los dos entraron a la casa, estaban comiendo algo de pastel igual que Tikki y Plagg-

Hmmmmm mmmmm esto está increíble Mari -dijo Adrien sonriendo- esto es el paraíso de lo sabroso -seguía comiendo el pastel y Marinette estaba sonriendo-

¿Te gusto mucho? -dijo Marinette sonriendo-

Siiiii...es más lo amo -dijo Adrien sonriendo- esta tan bueno

Me alegro mucho -dijo Marinette sonriendo emocionada- Sabia que era tu favorito, Nino me lo contó y en la panadería le pedí a mi papá que me enseñara a prepararlo, este es mi primer Quiche y te lo doy a ti -Adrien sonrío complacido y la abrazo-

¿Puedo casarme contigo? -dijo Adrien sonriendo-

¿Que? Aun tenemos 15 años...-dijo Marinette sonrojada pero emocionada- no estoy segura que podamos pero si quieres puedo cocinarte todos los platillos que quieras

Esta bien mi propuesta no tiene fecha de expiración -dijo Adrien sonriendo- válida de lunes a domingo, a toda hora

Ooooh Adrien -dijo Marinette riendo un poco mientras Adrien le daba ligeros besos en las mejillas-

No se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones, estás atascada con este gato -dijo Adrien sonriendo-

Bueno si eso es lo que desea el señor Agreste -dijo Marinette sonriendo, Adrien la sujeto de las mejillas con delicadeza y la atrajo un poco-

Solo si la futura señora agreste lo desea también -dijo Adrien sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras permanecían juntos en la cama de Marinette-

Te amo...te amo mucho -dijeron Marinette y Adrien sonriendo-

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
